


Bloody Paws and Shattered Thrones

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards (rewritten) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 78,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Joey leaves the safety of the Castle of Hearts to find out more about Alice, a title he was given when he arrived in Wonderland. The more he learns, the more he learns those things were lies. In the real world he put all of his energy into Kaiba. As much as he loved the King of Hearts, he wanted to have all of him, not just half. Luckily for him, Seto was on his side.Yuugi learns the history of Wonderland is written in blood. His own in fact, by the orders of the man he loves. Can he trust him again?Tea's not willing to let the Castle of Clubs fall. She might be stuck with a power crazed lunatic and a stubborn pretentious pain in her side, but she can keep it together. Until one of them decides to leave. That was something she didn't plan for.





	1. 1/8 Friday

## 

Everyone hated funerals. At least, that’s what Joey heard; he’d never actually been to a funeral. They sounded depressing, dark, and boring. Just thinking that made him feel guilty- like he’d personally insulted Kisara. He took a long, deep breath. The last two days were rough. Gramps and him took shifts at the hospital. Tea’s dad gave him an ear full about everything being ‘all his fault’ somehow, before taking her home sometime yesterday morning. If her dad knew the truth, he’d have a cow. Gramps didn’t talk much and that bothered Joey most. How could he tell him that Yuugi was going to be fine? No matter what happened here, Yuugi would be happy. The only one who stayed positive was Ryou. He managed to keep the castle running  _ and _ be at Joey and Gramps beck and call. Joey shook his head and laughed to himself. What would they do without Ryou? 

“I ain’t ready for this,” he said, giving himself the once over in Yuugi’s bathroom mirror.

The suit he wore was too big. At least 2 sizes too big, but you can’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Tristan had it cleaned and pressed for him. Said it was his dad’s and he wouldn’t mind it missing for a day or so. It draped over his shoulders creating a divot where his actual shoulder ended and the shoulder pad began. The buttons were impossible to button without creating a wave in the fabric. The pants were baggy; and even with a tightened belt, he felt they’d drop at any moment. The shirt could fit 20 balloons around the waist but strangely it fit his neck and arms perfectly. All in all, after spending a good hour watching videos on how to tie a tie, it didn’t look half bad. “How does Kaiba do this?” he muttered to himself, trying to straighten his tie before just plain giving up, “Fuck it. It’s as good as it’s gonna get.”

Walking downstairs, he grabbed a granola bar on the way to the front door. Téa, Tristan and Ryou, all dressed in black with small smiles, waved at Joey from the wide open doorway. Téa took a step forward and placed her hands on her hips. “Before you start, we’re going with you. Like it or not.”

“TEA?! You're back!” Joey ran over and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“Wow… I thought I'd at least get a why? Did I really freak everyone out that much? Even grandpa hugged me saying 'welcome back.'”

“Yeah ya kinda did. Are ya okay? Ya left before I could say goodbye ta ya.”

“Yeah… my dad told me about that. I’m so sorry Joey,” she said, “but over all, I couldn't be better and boy do I have stories when we’re back.”

“Yeah. When we’re back. For a minute there, I forgot where we’re goin’.”

She gently squeezed his arm. “Are you going to talk to Kaiba?”

“Yeah, I have ta,” Joey reached into his pockets and held tight to a small bag of taffy. 

Hitting him hard on the back, Tristan said, “We’ll be right behind you buddy.”

“Thanks man. I'm gonna need all the support I can get. Come on. Let's get outta here.”

\-------

Black figures and shadows of lifeless trees projected onto the snow covered ground, making everything even more dreery. Joey held his coat around him and watched the family interacting with Kaiba. The family apparently didn’t share the police chief's belief that Kaiba would hurt any of the Brody’s. He was too far away to hear what was said to him but Kaiba stood as tall as ever. He watched him mouth 'I'm sorry' to one of the family members and they wrapped their arms around his neck. A fairly comical sight considering the woman was at least a foot shorter than him, but he still found it heart breaking. 

“That woman there,” Téa said, pointing towards the family member that hugged the Kaiba brothers, “That’s Aunt Hana. She loved Kaiba. Every time we would go over there for a double date night, she would meet us all at the door and purposefully harass Kaiba until he lightened up. She wouldn't let us leave until he did.”

She forced a smile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Joey wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She cried into his coat, making it harder for all of them to keep it together, “They didn't deserve this.”

“No, they didn’t.”

One of the family members gave a short eulogy before the priest finished up the funeral service. Joey felt like the funeral went on for eternity. Not because he was bored, like he’d thought, but because every second in the cold snow, every gut wrenching sob from the mourners and every beautiful word spoken about the future they’ll never have ripped him to pieces. As everyone started to get back into their cars, Joey kept his eyes on kaiba.

A woman with the same light hair and blue eyes as Kisara snuck out of the sea of black to hug Téa like long lost family. ”Oh honey! I'm so glad to see you!”

“I'm glad to see you too Aunt Hana,” Tea said, hugging her back.

“Where is that sweet boyfriend of yours? Did I miss him?” Hana looked around for him. Joey didn’t know what was sadder, the redness of her eyes or that Yuugi couldn’t make it.

“He's in the hospital in a coma until this morning. He wanted me to tell all of you he's praying for you and that he is sorry he couldn't be here,” Téa looked down at her feet before returning her gaze to Hana's.

Joey glared daggers at Ryou and Tristan for not telling him. He leaned out of Aunt Hana’s sight so he could angrily mouth, “Yuugi was awake?!” to them.

“Surprise,” Ryou mouthed back with a big smile. 

Joey would have popped him one if Aunt Hana wasn’t there.“In the hospital?!” Hanna gasped, “I'll be praying for him, the poor dear. What happened?”

Téa took a deep breath and began the long explanation of what happened. The edited version of course and not one he needed to hear again. So his attention wandered, picking up the chatter amongst what was left of the crowd. Then he caught a conversation mentioning Kaiba. A older couple stood not far away, whispering together, “I can’t believe they arrested Mr. Kaiba over this when it was an open and shut case.”

Open and shut case? Joey watched them out of the corner of his eye, recognizing the man as one of the officers with Officer Brody when Joey gave Kaiba his homework. “They had plenty of evidence that she did it. The ax in her hands had only her fingerprints on it. Open and shut double murder suicide. Why the chief continued to harass Mr. Kaiba is beyond me.”

Suicide?! That’s impossible! Seto would have told him!

“It’s a shame. She was such a sweet girl.”

“Brody was a good man and his wife was so selfless.” 

They were. They still are. Joey’s attention returned to Téa when Hana laughed, “he really said that when he woke up?”

“Sure did,” Téa giggled, “lying there with tubes coming out of his chest and the first thing he says is he wants a stupid cheeseburger.”

He thought about asking Téa if they let him have one when Hana linked arms with her, pulling her away to chat about something else. He stood there while the sea of black flowed away, leaving Tristan, Ryou and Mokuba talking off to the side and Téa and Kisara’s Aunt following behind everyone else. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, fiddling with the candy bag and wondering when he’d lost sight of Kaiba. Kicking at the snow, Joey decided it was best to leave. He’ll try again tomorrow. 

He looked up, ready to follow Téa when he saw a hat in one of the chairs closest to the grave. He walked over slowly, feeling uncomfortable. The hat didn’t fit the black funeral attire; bright light blue with a teal band. If Joey didn’t know any better, he’d swear it was a top hat. He picked it up to get a better look. Then it hit him. This wasn’t an ordinary hat.

“Oh there's my hat.”

Joey stared-wide eyed and frozen-as a tall man dressed in black with teal shoulder length hair tied back in a black ribbon walked towards him. He took the hat out of Joey’s paralyzed hands and dusted a little bit of snow off the top. Looking Joey dead in the eyes, he snapped the hat, making the top pop out. Joey knew that face! “It can’t be! You fell through the mirror.”

“Alice! It’s a pleasure to see you again,” he bowed dramatically, just like a Hatter would. “Did you miss me?”

Fear gave way to loathing and Joey’s paralisis disappeared. He balled his fists, getting ready to slug him. “What the hell ’re  _ you _ doin’ here?” 

He looked just as curious about that as Joey was. “I came to see if you are the real Alice.”

Joey turned to shout to his friends, but everyone was gone. It was just him, white snow and a row of black chairs. “What the hell difference does that make to ya?” 

“Life and death I imagine.”

Standing this close, there was no mistaking it. Masumi was Noa. His face, his hair, his expressions, the determination in his eyes, all of it was exactly like that creepy little computer kid. Just not a kid anymore. The more he stared at Noa the more he realized nothing about him made any sense. Noa was dead. Like dead at the bottom of the ocean in pieces kind of dead. How was he standing there in this world exactly as he was in Wonderland? Now he regretted asking ‘why’ instead of ‘how’.  

“I ain’t got nothin’ ta prove ta ya! You’re  _ here  _ where ya got no business bein’. Give me one good reason not ta beat the shit outta ya!”

He stared back at Joey for a moment, studying him. “Because I’m not Masumi.”

He wasn’t expecting that answer. Of course his name wasn’t Masumi, it was Noa, but something about the way he said it piqued Joey’s interest. “So? Ya still manipulated Mai and Kisara and almost killed my best friend. And from what I hear in Wonderland, you’ve got a list of shit there too.”

“Masumi does… I do.”

“Ya got my attention.” 

“Murderers often return to the scene of the crime. So many murders. Here. There. So many deaths, so little graves.” Noa gestured to the snow covered graveyard around them. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you? I wonder if he even does.”

Joey grit his teeth together. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“I’m talking about war. Right here, in your own backyard. The missing and the murdered all get attention but that’s just where this starts. There are imposters here just like there. Wonderland used to have children.” He smiled sadly and then looked into the open grave, “And this worlds dead used to stay that way.”

“I think I’d know if the dead were walkin’ around.”

“Would you?” 

Such a casual question deserved a casual answer, but Joey couldn’t. Aside from assuming everyone walking around was alive, he couldn’t prove that they were. This didn’t have a hell of a lot to do with Wonderland and Joey wasn’t interested in entertaining the idea any longer. “I dunno but that’s not Wonderland’s MO.”

“Wonderland shouldn’t be your battleground, Joey. That is the battleground of  _ my _ Alice.” He reached into his hat and pulled out a long metal needle with a beautiful porcelain teapot on then end. He held it out to Joey, who wasn’t sure if he should take it or be worried about the asshole stabbing him in the heart or something. “Give this to Yami. Tell him I know.” 

Joey took it and frowned at it. What would this have to do with Yami? He glanced up at Noa to ask him more questions but he’d began to disintegrate into white sand or maybe it was snow. “I'll be seeing you soon, Alice.” 

Joey glared at him until he disappeared completely. What the hell was that? He must be trying to throw him off his game. It was the only thing that made sense, but something inside him wondered. Maybe there was more going on here in this world than he’d thought. And who the hell was ‘his Alice’? 

Someone grabbed ahold of Joey’s shoulder at the wrong time. He whirled around and grabbed the guy by the collar, “Tristan? Dude! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” He let Tristan go and briefly shook out the tension in his shoulders.

“Woah! Sorry man. I heard you talking to yourself over here and wanted to- Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I uh-I dunno man. Hey, did ya see Mokuba anywhere? He was right there! Damn it! Where’d he go? I gotta talk ta that kid before he disappears too. Mokuba.” Joey called out, stopping Mokuba from following after Kisara’s aunt, “Hey kid! Where's your brother?”

“That's what I'd like to know,” Mokuba huffed, waving his good-bye to Hana before walking up to Joey.

“I thought I saw him walking off that way,” Ryou pointed the opposite direction of the cars.

Téa shielded her eyes from the sunlight with her gloved hand, but still had to squint from the glare bouncing off the snow, “why would he go that way?”

“I have no idea,” Mokuba huffed, “he hasn't said a word to me since we got here.” 

Joey put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, squeezing gently, “it's gonna be okay, kid. Let's go find your brother.” 

They walked in the direction Ryou pointed for a while before Joey stopped, “are ya sure ya saw him go this way, Ryou?” 

“Yeah I’m sure, but I thought we’d get to him by now,” Ryou stood on his tip toes and beamed, “no, wait I see him! He's right there.”

A tall shadowy figure leaned against a statue of an angel at the top of the hill. Kaiba stared down at something in the snow but Joey was too far away to really see what it was. Halfway there he realized Kaiba was staring at two gravestones in front of the angel. “Hey Moki… Do ya know anyone buried here?” Joey murmured, squinting up to see past the bright white gleam of the snow.

“Not that I know of,” he said only half paying attention. Then he looked up. Mokuba stopped, yanking on Joey’s coat to stop him to, “oh no! We gotta go back.”

“What for?” 

“Those are our parents graves. We really should leave him alone.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know anyone being buried here.”

“I forgot.”

“Forgot?” Téa reiterated in disbelief, “You forgot where your own parents were buried?”

Mokuba glared at Téa, “I’ve only been here once! ...and it was a long time ago. We better leave him alone. I’ll just wait in the limo.”

Téa, Tristan and Ryou followed Mokuba down the hill after checking to see if Joey was going. He did at first, then he glanced back up the hill at Kaiba. On one hand, he really needed to try and talk to Kaiba, on the other hand, he knew Kaiba probably wanted to be left alone. But one day of not knowing meant Kisara’s death and Yuugi being in the hospital. Joey should have done something then. He wasn’t going to wait and let anyone else die. 

Making what Joey was damn sure was an awful decision, he walked up to Kaiba. He almost fell down the hill when Kaiba spoke to him, “Don't you have other ankles to bite at, Mutt?”

“Joey what are you doing?!” Mokuba shouted from the bottom of the hill and started to come back up. 

Joey just waved him off, in the exact same way the king did when he didn’t want to be bothered. “No I don't,” he took a few more steps towards Kaiba, shoving his hands in his pockets for the confidence the candy bag gave him, “I don't even gotta good comeback fer that one. Congrats, money bags. I'll have to remember ta really insultcha later.”

Kaiba didn't move or continue the conversation; which Joey was expecting and thankful for. If Kaiba was going to continue to lead the conversation he would never get this out. Taking a shaky breath, Joey walked in front of Kaiba obstructing his view. Kaiba narrowed his eyes up at Joey, furious, until he saw him holding something out in his hand, “What do you want?”

Joey didn't respond as Kaiba got a better look at what was in his hand; a small bag of Salt Water Taffy. Kaiba's expression changed more times than Joey could count as he stared at the candy. It look like he experienced surprise, fear, anger, amusement, relief, sadness, then back to anger, a few more that Joey didn’t even know were emotions then deciding on skeptical. “What is this?” 

“A peace offerin’,” Joey tilted his head to the side a little bit as he whispered the next part, “‘cause it's your favorite candy.”

Kaiba looked up and locked eyes with him. If he was trying to intimidate him, it wasn’t going to work. Joey knew all of his tricks.

Mokuba came up the hill  gasping for air and covered in snow. He must have fallen a few times. “Joey what are you doing? I told you not to bother him.”

Kaiba shot Mokuba a death glare, “is this one of your brilliant ideas?”

“What?” 

“The taffy.”

“Taffy?” Mokuba gasped, “I didn't say anything!” 

“Oh really?”

“He ain't da one that told me,” Joey chuckled.

“Who did then?” Kaiba kept his eyes on joey for a little longer then returned them to the candy, “how did you get it?”

Joey shrugged his shoulders, “Stole it. May er may not ‘ve poisoned it too.”

He thought his smart ass answer was pretty great, but Kaiba wasn’t listening. He just stared at the candy, scowling like he was making the most difficult decision he’d ever made. He probably was. Accepting anything, especially something like this, from Joey was a big deal. It went against everything he’d ever said or done to Joey, but he wasn’t offering the candy to force Kaiba to see that. He was offering it to see if Kaiba could handle knowing about Wonderland. 

The biggest difference between Seto in Wonderland and Kaiba here was the taffy. (Well that and obviously Joey) That damn candy was everywhere in Wonderland. If Kaiba really loved it as much as he did in Wonderland he wouldn’t be able to resist it being placed right in front of him. If he could resist it, that meant he wasn’t ready to have anything to do with Wonderland. Not having Kaiba’s help or support while they dealt with the Cheshire cat was dangerous. Even more dangerous than making him remember, in Joey’s opinion at least. If there was ever a break in Kaiba’s stubborn attitude it would be now, when he wasn’t thinking clearly. When he needed a pick-me-up and it was always the taffy.

Joey’s watched with amusement, as Kaiba sighed and snatched the candy from his hand. He continued to glare daggers at it while he unwrapped one and placed it in his mouth. Joey really missed Seto’s pleased smirk. 

“Look, I know what they’re sayin’ and I don’t buy it for a second. I wanna help ya find whoever did this.”

“You should keep your nose out of other people's business.” Kaiba muttered softly from the taffy in his mouth.

“Yuugi and I were attacked with the exact same ax found at Kisara’s,” Tea chimed in, “stolen by our friend Mai from the school. We are all working with the police to get justice for Yuugi, Malik, Kisara and the Brodys’. We want to help.”

Kaiba scoffed, pocketing the candy and standing up straight from the statue, “So you're protecting Yuugi like a good guard dog. Why didn't you just say that Mutt?”

“Fuck you!”

Mokuba sighed, “Come on, this is not the place-” 

“No it’s not the place. I already have to deal with you at school, with the police, at the hospital, everywhere! Now I have to hear your barking here too.” Kaiba took continued steps towards Joey, making him look up to keep eye contact. “You want to know who did this? Kisara did. She tore the entire house appart! It wasn’t anyone else but her. You weren’t  _ there _ . You didn’t  _ see. _ So don’t you  _ dare _ come here and tell me what happened because you have no fucking idea!”

Joey refused to back down, even after all of that. Kaiba was hurting really bad. He could see it in his eyes. What did he see in that house? He found a dead body in his office not even a year a go but this… this got to him. Kisara got to him. Nothing Joey could say or do would change what happened to her. And even though it burned deep in his veins at the very thought of Kaiba’s feelings for her, he wanted to be there for him. All he could do was be there. “Ya wouldn’t be here if ya believed that, Kaiba,” Joey said, “I know it sounds crazy and kinda impossible but just hear me out.”

Something flashed in Kaiba’s eyes. But fuck if he had any idea what that emotion was or what it meant. Moving away from the statue and stomping towards Mokuba, Kaiba snapped, “Come on Moki. We are leaving!” 

Ryou waited a brief moment before touching his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Joey just stood there and watched them charge down the hill. He didn’t know if he was okay or not. He was pissed. That asshole always thought he knew best. And he was hurt. Seto didn’t mention any of that to him. He was jealous. So painfully jealous, and the jealousy made him feel guilty. He never wanted this to happen to Kisara. He kept thinking back to that day in the cafeteria and wondered if he misunderstood her. Maybe she was asking him for help and he had thought she was talking about breaking up not suicide.

Téa crossed her arms over her chest. “You really are head over heels for him aren't you?” 

“Téa, now is not the time,” Tristan sighed.

“Now is the perfect time. I never saw it before. I mean, Yuugi would joke about it from time to time and Ryou would even try to point it out to me, but like, I see it now. I can’t not see it.” 

“Some people don't notice things like that,” Ryou said, shrugging with a pleased smile.

“Exactly,” Joey blinked, “Wait what?”

“You both have crazy crushes on each other and you’re both so damn stubborn you’ve made a relationship based on not admitting it. It’s sad and yet romantic all at the same time.”

“Did I miss something here?” Tristan asked Ryou who giggled.

Téa grinned as she turned to leave. “Come on Joey, you did just fine.”

Joey sighed and followed the group down the snowy slopes towards the car. Dragging his feet the whole way, he thought about what he was going to say to Seto. Somehow ‘I’m sorry I’m an idiot’ didn’t seem like enough.

\-------

Kaiba walked very fast. So fast that Mokuba was having a hard time keeping up. “Seto?... Big brother wait up!”

He slowed only a little before looking over his shoulder. “Hurry up Mokuba. I have things to do tonight for the hospital.”

“Why are we leaving in a huff? I don't think Joey was done talking to you,” Mokuba said between breaths as he tried to keep up.

“There isn't anything that useless idiot has to say that I need to hear.” 

“I don't understand what happened… Was I listening to a different conversation than you? Joey said he wanted to help you and you’re mad?” 

Mokuba slipped a little on the snow but managed to hold his footing by grabbing onto the back of Kaiba’s coat. He was so happy when Kaiba finally slowed down. Kaiba turned to him. “Sorry Mokuba, is this better?”

“Yes, much better. Now answer my question.”

“I'm not mad.”

“You’re upset.”

“I was just at a funeral.”

Mokuba frowned. “Stop it Seto. You know what I'm meaning.”

“Drop it Mokuba.”

Mokuba glared at him but kept quiet until they got to the limo. Roland let them inside and began to drive away before he came up with an idea. He'd try this conversation from another angle. “Who do you think told Joey about the candy?”

“I told you to drop it.”

“I'm not talking about that.”

Seto sighed and responded after a long pause, “I have no idea Mokuba.  _ No one _ knows I like that candy except for you.”

Mokuba was starting to think maybe this wasn't the best angle. It sounded pretty incriminating. But he knew he’d never told Joey about it. 

“Maybe Roland or Anashi saw me eating them and told him about it.”

Mokuba shook his head, not finding that likely at all. “You haven't eaten that candy in eight years. There’s no way they’d know it was still your favorite.” 

“You’re right. I haven’t,” Seto looked at Mokuba's worried expression and frowned. “I'm not upset. Please drop it.”

“I can't! Joey was ACTUALLY trying to honestly talk to you and you were a complete dick to him.”

“Watch your mouth,” Seto narrowed his eyes, “If he was really wanting to talk to me he would have answered himself not had Téa do it for him.”

“Maybe that wasn’t what he was going to say.”

“Mokuba DROP IT!” 

“WHY?! DO YOU HATE JOEY THAT MUCH THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN TALK TO HIM?!” Mokuba screamed.

“YES!” Kaiba yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he leaned back in the seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Mokuba looked at him like he had ten heads. “Oh yeah sure you do. You hate him so much you’ve been talking about him constantly and not in a ‘someone should just kill him and put me out of my misery’ kind of way. More like a ‘So I talked to Wheeler today’ kind of way. I just don’t get it. When did we go back to the ‘let’s be a dick to Wheeler cause why not’ attitude?”

He didn’t move or respond for a while and Mokuba really worried that the conversation was over. Joey was acting weird to. He was trying so hard. 

“I don't hate Joey.”

Mokuba threw his hands up and let them fall on the leather seats dramatically. “Now we're getting somewhere.”

Kaiba growled through gritted teeth, punctuating each word, “Drop. It. Mokuba.”

“No. If you’re going to have weird interactions with everyone, I want to know what’s going on. We have had a lot a death in our lives Seto, so don't blame it on that. I know how you act and that's not it. So what's going on?”

“The only reason Joey wants to 'help' is because he liked Kisara.” 

Mokuba sat in the limo quiet for a moment trying to process everything. Nothing was adding up. “Why do you think that?”

“Because of how he acts. Because of how he looked at us when I first started dating her and because of how he avoided us the entire time we were dating. And because of him being there at that funeral. I saw her, Mokuba. I know she killed herself. Entertaining any other idea is just… ”

Mokuba stared at his brother completely shocked. He was obviously jealous but he couldn't tell what he was jealous of. Is he upset that Joey liked someone else or was he upset that someone else liked Kisara. Either one would cause him to act like this towards Joey. Asking him directly wasn't going to do anything. Maybe he should just drop it like Seto wanted, but where’s the fun in that?

“Ya know,” Mokuba said, leaning closer and smiling fondly at him, “If you watched more crime shows like I do, you’d know that sometimes the murderer sets up the crime scene to look like a suicide to throw off the police.”

“And if you watched less TV shows and did more homework you’d be passing Social Studies and I might listen to your legal arguments more.”

“Ahh, yes. Social Studies. Life is a cruel mistress,” Mokuba said casually and leaned back in the limo seat, “Where’s Oprah when you need her, right?”

“Please tell me you aren’t still watching that?” Kaiba snickered, still rubbing his forehead. At least he wasn't upset anymore.

\--------

Joey bolted down the hospital corridor to Yuugi's room. Running through the doorway, Joey's eyes lit up seeing Yuugi propped up on the bed looking straight at him. “YUUGI?! You're awake!”

“Yep. I’m awake.” Yuugi laughed.

Tristan, Ryou and Téa were not far behind him. “Yuugi. You scared us man...” Tristan sighed with a relieved smile.

“I know, but I'll be alright.”

Téa walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Yuugi. She leaned back to snuggle into Yuugi’s side when he gasped in pain. “Sorry Yuugi...would you rather sit up?” Téa whispered.

“I just hurt no matter what. It wasn’t you,” Yuugi frowned and leaned his head against Téa. 

“Now that you are all here to keep Yuugi company, I’m going to run downstairs to get some food,” said Soloman

“Go ahead Gramps. Yuugi won’t be going anywhere,” Joey winked.

He rolled his eyes and slowly stood from his chair. “Between getting old and these chairs I might be in the bed next to you.”

Yuugi laughed weakly, “Then you won’t need to steal my jello.”

“A man’s gotta eat,” he kissed Yuugi on the forehead before walking out of the room, “dinner calls!”

“By the way… You got me into trouble.”

“I got you into trouble?” Tea feigned her innocence, “with who? Yami and Atem?

“Yes. They were pretty mad.” Yuugi smiled at Téa making her laugh.

“Well obviously they aren't upset anymore or you'd be mad at me.”

“It was the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had in my life. And that includes asking you out and grandpa talking to me about sex.”

Joey doubled over with laughter. “Yeah, ha ha, those ‘re really bad.”

“So, Téa,” Ryou said, leaning against Tristan and the wall, “you said you had stories to tell us.”

“Oh I do. Okay, so apparently I’m really affected by the smell of the Roses in Wonderland.”

“What do you mean?” asked Yuugi.

Joey grabbed a free plastic chair and spun it around before straddling it. After crossing his arms over the back of the chair he rest his chin on it, “Roses are plant chicks that are usually naked and smell pretty. They lure ya in with the good smell then eat ya.”

“Seriously?”

Tea nodded, “So the last two days I’ve been hearing things but I have no idea what’s going on. Guys I've been there for days and I don’t remember most of it. I remember walking in the doors and I remember smelling something beautiful. Then next thing I remember was Marik talking to me. Then being locked in the throne room for two days.”

“They locked you in the throne room?”

“Oh yeah!  I’m pretty sure I killed someone...” She scrunched up her nose at Yuugi and Joey tried not to laugh, “They were protecting me so I could get over the smell. It worked, I'm fine now it's just...” Téa took a deep breath of air and closed her eyes, “...really nice to smell normal air and not be horny all the time.”

“Really Téa? Come on! We didn't need to hear that,” Ryou covered his beat red face while Tristan tried not to choke on the sharp breath he had taken.

Joey just laughed, a blush on his cheeks as well. Yuugi would have laughed the loudest if he wasn't in so much pain, “Ow.”

“Oh Yuugi I'm sorry. I should stop talking...” Téa brushed Yuugi's bangs out of his face.

“No no. I’ve missed all of you. Keep talking. I'll be fine,” Yuugi tried to smile and closed his eyes.

“Well now that I can’t un-know what Tea’s doin’. What ‘re ya up to, Yuug?”

“Well we are just about to arrive at the White Castle to pick up some supplies from when Yami and Atem killed the Caterpillar before. Apparently Yami’s ‘old friend’ is the Caterpillar. They keep telling me he’s dead but we’re doing an awful lot to prepare for being attacked.”

Téa looked disgusted. “Eww you have to see a dead bug? That doesn't sound exciting at all.”

“From what Yami and Atem were telling me he's an enormous bug! Bigger than this hospital. Of course I think they may have been exaggerating...” Yuugi blushed. “I think they were trying to impress me when they told me about it before, but it's huge and it talks… I'm more worried about some of the other stuff they said about it.”

“Like what?” Joey leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands.

“Well caterpillars normally eat leaves. A lot of leaves. These things eat dead stuff. A lot of dead stuff. They told me about how the caterpillars used to wipe out entire villages,” Yuugi opened his eyes to look at Téa's shocked face, “so I'm a little nervous cause,  if we find another caterpillar in there, we will be in a lot of danger. They keep telling me the caterpillars are dead but at the same time, getting ready for one to be there.”

“Now I'm worried about you...” Joey sighed.

“Don't worry about me Joey. I'm with Yami and Atem, nothing will happen to me. Besides, I'm a Cheshire Cat! Have you seen how awesome I am?”

“And adorable with the kitty ears and tail,” added Ryou.

“Look who’s talking?”

“Your bunny ears are freakin’ precious, Ryou. Not going to lie,” Tea giggled.

“So I know I'm gonna depress everyone-sorry in advance-but how did the funeral go?” Yuugi asked, shifting on the bed a little, “Have you talked to Kaiba yet Joey, or are you waiting to talk to him at school?” 

“Oh uhhh yeah I talked to him...” Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “The funeral was depressing as hell and the talk with Kaiba was-”

“Eventful,” Tea grinned, “Kaiba stormed off.”

“Really? What did he say?” Yuugi turned a little to face Joey better.

“Everything was going great until he asked why I wanted to help.”

“What did you say?”

“He didn't, I did. I told Kaiba that the same person who killed them had attacked and hurt you,” Téa sighed, “but he didn't take that answer as well as he should have.”

Joey chewed his bottom lip, “I heard people talkin’ at the funeral. Kisara killed herself and her family.”

“That can’t be right.” Yuugi said, more to himself than the others, “He's really upset about Kisara, Joey. He found them dead...give him a chance to pull himself together. It's only been two days.”

“This was different. What I don’t get is why Seto let me believe someone killed her. Or why the Police are still investigatin’ it as a murder when it ain’t. If it is a murder than why is Kaiba so damn sure about it being her. It’s just not addin’ up.”

\----

They talked late into the night. Well after Ryou and Tristan left and Téa fell asleep on the bed. Soloman finally went back to the shop to sleep after his back almost went out. Just the two of them left, Yuugi pulled the covers up around his shoulders, getting ready for bed, “I’ve been thinking about what Malik said. You know, about Yami. I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Yeah.. Me too actually. Is he actin’ funny or somethin’?”

“No. Well, not any different than usual. He just, I know he isn’t telling us everything.”

“No one’s tellin’ us everythin’. If ya want my opinion, I don’t think anyone knows a damn thing about what’s goin’ on. They’re all playin’ it by ear.”

Yuugi frowned, “Yeah that’s just it Joey. I think Yami does. No… I know he does. His reactions give him away. Like with Juria. He was so mad, Joey. He acted like Seto messed up his whole plan.”

“And that means he has a plan.”

“Exactly.”

“So,” Joey lifted a brow, intrigued, “Undercover mission?”

“Undercover mission,” Yuugi freed his hand from under the covers and made a fist. Joey laughed and offered his too. They hit knuckles together and Yuugi grinned.

“So are ya thinkin’ he’s actually the cheshire cat or somethin’?”

“Oh no! If anything he’s a double agent.”

“That’s comfortin’ I guess. Don’t ya love this guy?”

“Yep.”

“Isn’t that gonna hurt your relationship or somethin’?”

“No. He’s hiding something and I’m going to get to the bottom of it. My gut is never wrong about people. He’s not the enemy but he’s not in our corner either, I don’t think.”

“So what I’m hearin’ is your gut’s tellin’ ya you’re in love with a sleezebag?”

Yuugi laughed, ending in a fit of coughs, “I hate you.”

“Love ya too, buddy,” getting more comfortable in his chair, he let out a long sigh, “I can’t say nothin’. Seto’s world-class-serial-killer psychotic. It’s par for the course there ain’t it? Speakin’ of serial killers and Yami… I ran into the Hatter at the funeral.”

“You did?!”

“Yeah I did and he just disappeared right in front o’ me. So now I dunno if I’m seein’ things or if he was actually there. But Yuug… Do ya remember Masumi? Like when we saw him at Mai’s apartment?”

“Yeah and he was there when Mai attacked me, remember?”

“Did ya get a good look at him or was it quick again?”

“Quick.”

“Yuug… it’s Noa.”

“Noa?!” Yuugi gasped and sat up more in the bed, “That’s impossible. Noa’s dead.”

“That’s what I thought. Somethin’s goin’ on with him though. Like he told me he knew his name was Noa and not Masumi like he’d just realized it or somethin’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And he wanted to know if I was the real Alice and I guess he decided I was cause he started tellin’ me that I wasn’t being told everything.”

“Just like we were saying…” 

Joey nodded. “He said that more people are dying here than are bein’ reported. Like, it sounded like he was sayin we got zombies or somethin’.”

Yuugi laughed and Joey did too. The idea was ridiculous. “But that’s not a wonderland thing.”

“That’s what I said. But he said somethin’ about ‘his Alice’ is fighting in Wonderland and I’m supposed to be fighting here. He said there used to be children in Wonderland.”

“Children? That would be interesting. I guess Alice was a little girl when she went there.”

“Yeah I really gotta watch the movie or somethin’.”

“You do Joey.” 

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the metal needle thing with the teapot on the end and handed it to Yuugi, “Do ya know what this is?”

“It’s a hat pin. They used to use this in Victorian times to keep veils and stuff on their hats. Why do you have one?”

“Ma- I mean Noa gave it to me. He told me to give it to Yami and tell him he knows.”

“He knows what?”

“I dunno.”

Yuugi snickered and looked at it for a moment before tapping his finger on it. “I would offer to give it to Yami for you but it’s here. I don’t know how to get an object over to there.”

“Me neither.” Joey took it back and slipped it into his pocket.

“Wow,” Yuugi sighed, “that’s a lot to take in. So Masumi is actually Noa. It makes you wonder who else from here is there.”

“No kidding. I met Four. He’s the detective workin’ on the case for your attack and the Brody’s murder.”

“Four? A detective?”

“Yeah. He’s worried about the white castle.”

“Yeah so is Yami. I think that’s why he wants to go there.”

“Well be careful Yuug. I don’t know what you’re gonna find there.”

“I will be. I promise,” he closed his eyes and rewrapped the blanket around himself as best he could.

Joey looked up at the clock. 11:58. Today hadn't gone how he wanted it to at all, but at least he got to talk to Yuugi. Now he had to talk to Seto and figure out how to fix whatever it was he did wrong; assuming he could.

\-----

Kaiba walked into the front door of their home with a relieved sigh; basking in the warmth while Mokuba giggled and shot up the stairs towards his room. “Good to be home and out of these clothes!” Mokuba sang, pulling his coat off.

“Don’t throw clothes.” 

Kaiba climbed the stairs after him. It was good to be home. Especially after a horrible afternoon. He hated funerals, hated fighting with Mokuba, and REALLY hated that he lost his temper with Joey. After his argument with Mokuba he started to realize it was painfully obvious Joey was trying. Trying to do what? Who knows. Maybe if he had stuck around, he would have found out. 

No. It wasn’t worth hearing that he was there for Kisara alone.

Letting out a long breath of disappointment, Seto opened the door to his room. It was dark and cold as usual. Today it bothered him much more than it ever had before. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he was surprised to find the small bag candy. Kaiba set it on his nightstand and crossed the room to his desk. The rest of the day he spent on his computer working late into the night. He still had so much damage control to do.

Finally giving up for the night, he got ready for bed. Kaiba kept his eyes on the small bag of candy on his nightstand while sliding under his covers. When he turned the light off he wondered if Mokuba was right about Kisara being murdered and if he was wrong about why Joey was there.  As he drifted off the sleep, a small smile turned the corners of his mouth.


	2. 1/8 Un Yadirf

Ryou held a tray close to his chest, a smile on his face, as he walked down the hall towards the kitchens. Seto worked all night on some hats in the mirror room again. For some reason he kept hiding it from Joey. He wondered if he should tell Joey about it since the King wouldn’t, but it didn’t feel like his place. Pushing through the kitchen doors, he whistled the tune of Joey’s new ringtone. 

The kitchen was empty so Ryou did some of the dishes by himself. Seto and Joey wouldn’t need more tea for a while. Halfway through the batch of dishes, his hair stood on end. He stopped whistling when he heard another tune coming closer. The feeling of dread washed over him. 

_ “Speak roughly to your little boy and beat him when he sneezes, _

_ He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases. _

_ Wow! Wow! Wow! _

_ Wow! Wow! Wow! _

_ He only does it to annoy because he knows it teases. _

_ I speak severely to my boy, I beat him when he sneezes _

_ For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases. _

_ Wow! Wow! Wow! _

_ Wow! Wow! Wow! _

_ For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases.” _

Suddenly something grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, sending a teacup flying and crashing into a cabinet. Now eye to eye and a breath apart from his ‘attacker’, he gasped, “Bakura?!”

“Hello Bunny.”

“I'm not afraid of you...” Ryou glared at Bakura hoping he sounded more convincing to him then he did to himself.

“Of course not,” the March Hare cackled as he leaned in closer.

For a minute there, Ryou closed his eyes, positive he was going to kiss him, but when he opened his eyes, Bakura was gone. Releasing the breath he was holding, Ryou looked around the empty kitchen, “maybe I should make myself some tea…”

\------------

Joey grumbled to himself as he searched the entire castle for Seto. Eventually he found him in the courtyard, painting the roses again. “Oh for the love ‘o- Stop killin’ off your gardeners!”

Serenity stepped out from behind a shrubbery licking her fingers, “it wasn’t him this time.”

“I don’t believe in wasting valuable blood,” Seto commented, continuing to paint, “What's troubling you, Joey? Did the funeral unnerve you?”

“Ha! The funeral sucked yeah, but that’s not my problem. YOU are what's wrong with me! Why didn’tcha tell me Kisara killed herself? You said the Cheshire cat did it.”

Seto sighed, lowering the paint brush, “it was the Cheshire Cat. I’m not sure how, but I know he convinced Kisara to do what she’d done. So yes. She did it, but it wasn’t really  _ her _ .”

“Yeah… I guess that makes sense,” Joey whispered, taking a deep breath he somehow got the courage to ask the question he’d wanted to ask for months, “were you in love with her?”

Seto dropped his arm and stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. As if Joey had asked the most ridiculous question he could think of. Then he laughed. Laughed like a crazy person, with a paintbrush full of blood. 

“What’s so damn funny?”

“You don’t need to be jealous.”

Joey darted his eyes away, opting to stare at his shoes, “I’m not.”

“Of course not,” Serenity teased, making her way out of the courtyard.

“No one asked ya sis!” Joey shoved his hands in his pockets, still refusing to look at the king, “I’m just tryin’ ta figure out what happened today.”

“What happened, is you effectively made me jealous.”

“What?”

“It appeared to me, you were trying to avenge Kisara’s death and Yuugi’s attack-”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I wa-”

“-because you were in love with her,” Seto finished, tossing the paintbrush to the ground and giving Joey a coy smirk.

“What?! No! What the hell gave him, I mean, you that idea?”

“Joey,” Seto gestured for him to follow and began to walk out of the courtyard, “even you have to admit it does look like that.”

“No it doesn't. Why the hell would ya think that?!” 

“You looked at me like I ripped your heart out when I kissed Kisara the first time.”

Joey glared at Seto and tried not to remember how horrible that was. “That was because-well ya know damn well why!”

“I do know, but ‘he’ as you put it, doesn't. He thinks you were upset because you wanted her. Every time I was in the same room with the two of you, you would leave or stop talking. You talked to her by yourself all of the time, so I thought you liked her. If you liked me than you would have hated her. You even changed how you talked to ‘him’ when she was around and when she wasn't.”

“I think ya made your point…”

“Kisara loved talking about you with me.”

“Yeah she said that… That ya talked about me a lot.”

“I do.”

Joey began to feel his face getting hotter, “I don’t remember doin’ any ‘o that. I was just trying ta-”

“I know Joey,” Seto stopped walking and caressed Joey’s cheek, “it’s been hell for me too.”

He melted into Seto's touch, placing his hand over top of his. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Seto closed the space between them. He pressed his lips against Joey’s in the most gentle kiss they’d shared yet. “Thank you for the taffy.”

Joey shuddered at the sincerity in Seto’s voice, ”you’re welcome.”

“Just keep being yourself, Joey.”

“I'm worried I'm not good enough.”

Seto looked at him with crippling earnesty. “You have always been more than good enough.” 

He placed another kiss on Joey’s lips before continuing into the castle. “Why can't ya be this easy ta get along with in the other world?” Joey mumbled.

“I’ve had a lot of time to contemplate that. Do you want to know what I’ve come up with?” 

Joey mimicked his playful smile, “I’m game. What is it?”

“Beheading people.”

Joey rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously. It’s therapeutic. Beheading people while eating taffy on the other hand. That’s damn near Nirvana.”

Joey laughed so hard Seto had to drag him into whatever room he was heading for. He didn’t even know where he was when Seto pushed him onto what felt like a bed. He couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t talk. All he could do was laugh until Seto laid on top of him, slowly peppering kisses along his neck. As his laughter faded, Joey wrapped his arms around the king. “Well I dunno about killin’ people for the hell of it, but I'm sure ya get a fair amount ‘o joy outta bein’ a dick ta everyone.”

“Oh I do,” Seto murmured into Joey’s neck, “but it’s just not the same.”

“I bet,” Joey chuckled, beginning to lose himself to Seto’s kisses, “I just wish ya weren't such a bastard ta me  _ all _ the time.”

“Sometimes, I don't think you really mean that.” 

“Oh really?” 

“You are just as turned on by our little spats as I am. Nothing is sexier than watching your eyes glow when you’re angry,” he leaned back and lowered his hands to Joey's hips, holding them still while pressing his erection into him, “and seeing your muscles tense when you are getting ready to hit me. I'll admit I'm a little jealous of Yuugi and Tristan for being able to hold you back.”

Joey swallowed hard at the mercy of the King's firm grip. He wasn't sure what was getting to him more; Seto's hold on him or the fact that he was right. He always thought Kaiba got some sick pleasure out of torturing him, now he had a full confession. Joey’s confession? He loved every second of it: the banter, the adrenaline, the view. The more he thought about it the more he found himself leaning into Seto’s grip. The longer he held him like that, the harder he was getting. “Did I say dick? I meant sadistic, egotistical, and narcissistic fuckin’ jackass.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” he purred and Joey melted into the bed with a breathy chuckle.

Seto released him and stood up. He slid his robe off of his shoulders and it fell into a heap on the floor. The morning sunlight poured through the glass wall and made the virile king's form glow. Joey felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. He placed both hands on Joey's thighs making him spread them enough for him to climb in between. Seto's normally cold sapphire eyes were now vibrant with life and adoration. Softly, tenderly, Seto leaned down and kissed him with all of the lust and love that Joey saw in his eyes.

He could get used to this. As he reached his arms up to wrap around Seto's neck, it seemed the King felt the same. Grabbing Joey's hip with one hand and snaking the other arm under the Joey’s shoulder blade, Seto rocked his hips into him. Their moans broke the kiss and Seto murmured against Joey's kiss swollen lips, “Why do you still have clothes on?”

Joey huffed and pushed Seto's shoulders up, “‘cause you’re impatient.”

He smirked, untying and pulling Joey's pants off and throwing them onto the floor, “take your shirt off.”

Seto moved for him to be able to sit up, but made sure to stop and lick Joey's cock from base to tip before stepping away from the bed. All Joey could do was gasp, feeling Seto's hot tongue licking him. After a few shallow breaths, Joey sat up with the intention of following the King's wishes only to be distracted by Seto undoing his own pants.

“Focus, Joey.”

“I am focused...”

Oh yeah, he was focused. So focused that he still hadn’t moved off of the bed to take his shirt off. He licked his sore lips and leered at Seto's naked body moving towards the nightstand to grab a golden bottle. When Seto returned to his place between Joey's open legs, he shook his head and began unbuttoning his shirt, “Sorry…”

“Focused huh?”

“Really focused.”

After pulling it open, Seto began to lick and kiss a trail from Joey’s jaw all the way down to the top of his hip bone. He writhed under Seto's torturous lips and tongue exploring his body. With a soft nibble to Joey's hip bone, Seto moved into a better position between his legs. Reaching for the golden bottle and pouring some of its contents into his palm, Seto smirked down at Joey. “How badly do you want me, Joey?” The King purred above him.

“If you keep tryin’ to talk to me, I might kill ya,” Joey panted, causing Seto to laugh.

He became swept up in the strange new feeling of Seto's finger pushing inside of him. “Relax Joey.” Seto licked the pre-cum from the top of Joey's hard member. “.”

Seto's oiled finger to thrust inside him. To distract him, Seto gave his erection a few strokes before taking him into his hot, wet mouth. Joey gasped. The duel sensations as Seto's finger wriggled to stretch his passage and the suction and heat from seto’s mouth around Joey’s shaft, tore delicious moans from his lips. “Fuck Set...” Joey gasped as he arched his back, inadvertently pushing Seto's finger further into him, “ahhh I-I need more.”

Adding another finger, he thrust in and out of Joey slowly, scissoring the two fingers to stretch him even further. Soon all the discomfort Joey had disappeared and he found himself rocking his hips into Seto's fingers. With few shifts of his hips,  Seto's fingers hit something inside of him that sent shock waves through his body. When Seto added a third finger, he thrust into Joey and hit that spot dead on. Joey shouted and trembled in pleasure. When Seto moved to do it again, Joey reached out and grabbed Seto's wrist. “stop...”

Seto’s eyes narrowed. To anyone else he might have looked angry, but Joey knew that look. It was concern. “Stop givin’ me that look. I don't wanna cum yet,” he said, trying to catch his breath.

Seto smirked and leaned down to kiss his throbbing erection before removing his fingers. Those darkened sapphire eyes never left Joey's when he repositioned himself above him. Joey wrapped his legs around Seto's waist for comfort at his prompting. Grabbing the bottle again, Seto poured more of the oil on his hand before closing it and tossing it aside. Stroking his own neglected arousal, Seto inhaled sharply. 

Seto rested his forehead onto Joey's and tried to catch his breath before he slid himself in. Joey's breath hitched. Seto's sonorous voice as he moaned in pleasure, made Joey's head spin. After a moment Joey became impatient and rocked his hips into the king, causing his breath to hitch.

The king began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Joey's grip tightened on Seto's shoulders as he leaned back to thrust deeper into him. A few more thrusts and Joey dug his nails into Seto's shoulder blades with a howl. “Harder!...Please...I'm so close,” Joey pleaded, arching into him.

Joey dug his nails so deeply into Seto’s shoulders that blood dripped down his forearms, but that didn’t stop Seto from pounding into him. Joey could hardly believe the screams of need filling the room were his own. He was so close. Seto’s thrusts became erratic and animistic, but he still had enough thought to reach between them to stroke Joey's throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

“Yes! There!” Joey screamed, arching off of the bed, “Fuck Set-I'm cu-”

Joey tensed as the jolts of electric pleasure pulsed through him; howling and screaming with each delirious thrust. His seed spilled onto his and Seto's chest.  Thrusting in a couple times before stilling completely, Seto tried desperately to catch his breath. 

They lay in silence, unwilling to move as the light of the sun glistened off of their sweat covered skin. Joey was surprised when Seto returned his forehead to rest on Joey’s; unable to stop the smile that lit up both of their faces, maybe even more than the sunlight.

“Joey...” 

Joey hummed in response draping his arms over the back of Seto’s neck.

“I know.”

Joey frowned, “ya know what?”

Seto slid his arms under Joey to pull him closer and kissed his lips before whispering, “I know you aren’t going to leave me.”

“‘Bout time ya finally believe me.”

“I needed to see it first,” Seto began, propping himself up on his elbows, ”seeing you today at the funeral. You don’t know how much that meant to me.”

Joey snickered ruefully, “I really don’t.”

“Just keep being your pain in the ass, loud, puppy self and we'll be fine.”

Joey laughed and hit him in the shoulder with his free hand, “You're such an ass.”

“Mmmm more dirty talk. Well if you really want to go again,” Seto smirked and rocked his hips into Joey playfully, “I wont say no.”

Joey was laughing so hard he barely noticed the cold air on his wet stomach when Seto repositioned himself above him. There was no way Seto was being serious. At least that’s what he thought until Seto leaned down to kiss him. The next thing he knew, Seto’s hands were everywhere. The perfect night to a horrible day.

\------- 

Yuugi giggled, tightening his hold on Atem's shoulders. He was far too pleased with himself to be bothered by Atem’s accusing smirk, “feeling better faker?”

Between the heat in his cheeks and the permanent smile on his lips, his face hurt. “My chest really was hurting back there,” Yuugi murmured into Atem’s hair.

Yami quickened his pace to place a kiss on Yuugi's cheek. “Of course it was Kitten.”

Scoping out the pathway over Atem's shoulder, Yuugi felt the same determination and excitement he had when Atem and he were together years before. They were on a mission. A mission to save the world from evil! The usual. 

Traveling on foot to the white castle was bitter sweet. Yuugi spent ample time with Yami and Atem, which he loved, but it also meant a lot of walking. Walking while you feel like your guts are spilling out of your abdomen was strange to say the least. This trip was taking forever! “Yami, are we almost there?” Yuugi whined, slumping against Atem's back.

“Just a little longer,” Yami grinned at him, turning his attention towards Atem, “Do you need me to carry him for a little while? The castle should be about five miles or so from here.”

“No thank you, Love…” Atem shook his head, “Yuugi should be walking on his own.”

“What? I’m injured,” Yuugi giggled and his tail swayed behind him, “and besides you  _ love _ carrying me.”He really should be walking on his own, but as long as he could get away with being carried, he wasn't going to say no. 

Suddenly a strange scent filled the air and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Pulling himself up higher on Atem's back, Yuugi searched behind and all around them for the source of the scent. “Yuugi? What are you doing?” Atem chuckled, trying to balance Yuugi shifting on his back.

Yuugi frowned. That scent was so very familiar but where had he smelled it before? He hummed in confusion before answering, “Somethi-something's wrong. I think we need to get off the path.”

Atem stopped mid-step. “What do you mean something's wrong?”

“Do you smell something?” Yami said, searching for the possible threat.

Yuugi opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of horses and carriage wheels stopped him. It felt like very hair on his body stood up. “Get off the path!” jumping down from Atem's back and pulling them into nearby foliage, Yuugi hissed again, “get down!”

“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Yami whispered, “Is it the Cheshire cat?”

“Sh,” Yuugi continued to stare down the empty path, unmoving; his bristled tail flicking back and forth.

“But Yuugi there’s nothing on the path,” Atem insisted.

“SHHH!”

After a few minutes of silence Yami and Atem heard the carriage. Yuugi disappeared between them in a puff of smoke and reappeared on a branch on top of a very tall tree. No one would be able to see him from below. As he watched the carriage pass by he saw two passengers: A woman dressed in red and glittering diamonds with blonde hair and a man in a top hat and light blue hair. Mai and Noa, or as he’d rather be known Masumi. Yuugi scowled at the carriage heading towards the White Castle. That couldn't be good. 

Appearing between Atem and Yami, he growled, “it’s Masumi and Mai. Why would they be going to the White Castle?”

Yami's shoulders sank, but neither Yuugi or Atem knew why. Leaning over Yuugi, Atem whispered, “What? Does that mean something?”

Yami stuttered for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. To Yuugi it looked like he was coming up with an excuse, ”it means the White Castle has fallen.”

Yuugi’s eyes narrowed at Yami’s strange expression. He seemed conflicted about the turn of events; caught somewhere between relieved and frustrated. Neither emotions really fit the situation. Yuugi sighed at how strange Yami reacted to things. From the saddened look in his eyes when he first saw Yuugi in wonderland to the very real and earnest affection in how he spoke to Yuugi, and now his reaction to the fall of the white castle. 

“Then we should continue on to the Caterpillar’s lair without our things, my love,” Atem whispered, keeping his eyes in the direction of the carriage, “we’re outnumbered and unprepared to battle an army of Diamonds let alone the Cheshire Cat.”

“No we have to go. We have to save anyone in that castle that's still alive.”

Yami’s lips pulled into a malicious grin, "I love your train of thought kitten."

Yuugi smiled back at the praise, but Atem frowned. “Aibou...are you sure you're okay with going in there? The Cheshire Cat as well as the hatter and the Queen of Diamonds will be there. Is it worth it?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Alright then. What is the plan? We aren't going in there without a plan.” Atem glared at Yami before returning his attention to Yuugi as if that happed with Yami before.

Yuugi made a mental note to ask them about that later. His friends were in danger now. “The plan is we get your things. If we run into survivors we-I get them out. I have to check on Three, Four and Nine. They were really nice to me while I was there.”

“Good plan Kitten.”

“Yes, they were the Queens favorites too. She will want us to help them,” Atem stood up, checking to see if the path was clear, “let's get going. Do I need to carry you?”

“We will be faster if we all walk,” Yuugi grumbled low in his throat. He almost scared himself, “Why does everyone have to ruin my fun?”

Yami laughed at Atem's less than sympathetic smirk.

\-------  

Téa shifted uncomfortably on the floor. Something heavy lay on top of her making it impossible for her to move much. She wasn't going anywhere. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she tried to see why she couldn't move. Her eyes met with Malik’s sun kissed skin. Where had his shirt gone? “Malik? Malik wake up! You’re heavy.”

Malik inhaled sharply when Téa poked him in the side, “Wha?”

Téa giggled and kissed Malik's bare shoulder, “get up you’re HEAVY.”

Malik scowled at her, still half asleep, while he propped himself up on his elbows. Recognition flashed across his face and his eyes widened, “TEA?! You're alright! You're not acting weird any more!”

Instead of moving off of her, he laid right back down and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug. Now outright laughing with what little air she had left, Téa realized he wasn't going to move any time soon. Pushing on the floor with her right leg she managed to roll them over before Malik could try to stop her.  “Ugh! Sooo much better.”

“Sorry,” Malik blushed, “I just...I'm happy you're okay Taw’am roHi.”

“No need to be sorry,” Téa leaned down and kissed his lips; her bangs falling to each side of his face, “I feel SO much better. I still really want you and this isn't helping but...”

To emphasize her point, Téa rolled her bare hips into him. Biting back a moan, Malik grinned at her, “you’re insatiable...”

“I swear it’s this smell...” Téa blushed scarlet, watching Malik brush one of her bangs behind her ear.

“Sure it is, Taw'am roHi.”

Téa scrunched her nose at him, leaning down to kiss him again. Drawing his bottom lip into her mouth, she ran her tongue over it before breaking the kiss. Tea pushed herself up so she could have a better look around, now that she could think straight. Or straighter. Everything seemed so different from the room she thought she was in. She could have sworn the room was covered in thorny vines, like a rose bush, but the room was completely void of any plants of any kind. It reminded her of an exact replica of the throne room at Castle Hearts. Not that they were even in that room at all, but she did get a glance of it as they were lead to Joey and Kaiba. Instead of being covered in Heart decorations it was covered in the club shape from a deck of cards. The colors were different too; all black, white and an almost black shade of green. The ceiling was so high above her she had to crane her neck to see everything. A gorgeous mural of vines and roses, plant and human-like, covered the entire ceiling. Maybe that was why she thought the room had vines in it, because all she could see was the ceiling.

“This is real...I couldn't dream something like this...” Téa whispered to herself as she continued to examine the mural.

“I agree.” Malik purred, watching Téa's every move with dilated eyes. 

She smirked down at Malik, bringing a hand to her bare chest. “I should probably get clothes on. Not that my clothes cover a whole hell of a lot.”

“Well Marik brought us new clothes. They are over there,” Malik continued to ogle her and pointed up towards the throne.

Téa stood up from Malik and sauntered over to the stack of clothes. Taking all of it into her hands, she sashayed back over to Malik and held out the clothes. He gave her a coy grin, taking his set from her, “Marik told me, he promised you new clothes.”

Téa glanced up towards the throne room doors, before starting to get dressed in the strange clothes. “Yeah he did...Where is he anyway?”

Malik stood and began getting dressed as well, “he's off doing whatever he normally does here I guess. I’ve only seen him once.”

Téa scowled at the ground as she finished dressing. There was no reason for him to stay away...why had he? Looking down at herself she couldn't help but beam. These clothes were so much better. She felt sexy and beautiful, without feeling like a hooker...which the other 'clothes' definitely insinuated. She wore a long white dress, completely separated on the sides by several inches with a dark green, underbust corset; fastened with small metal clubs over it. A few inches below the corset lay a silver chain belt. Where it fastened together a long chain dangled with a black club at the end. The top of the white dress left her shoulders bare and lay lazily over her upper arms, the club pattern cut out repetitively around the edges of the white fabric. Téa thought it resembled the outside edging of lace. The bottom of the dress had the same edging. Her favorite part of the outfit had to be the shoes; black thigh high boots with a two inch heel. Cut at the top with the same club pattern that came to a point on her upper thigh.

“What do you think Malik?” she said as she spun around, like the dancer she was.

“Perfect, but I don’t see what was wrong with the other outfit,” Malik raised a teasing brow at her, but his focus was on the scar of the A on her cheek.

“Men...” she shook her head, inspecting her new clothes.

He took her hand and lead them across the throne room to the main doors. “Téa, when I open these doors, you're going to get another whiff of the Roses...but I think you will be okay. Just hold onto me.”

She nodded and held on tighter to his arm. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she watched him open the door and the beautiful scent flooded her senses again. Her vision started to fade until Malik shifted to look at her. She immediately began to focus all of her thoughts and feelings on Malik; making him proud of her. The scent began to die down and her other senses came back. Blinking a few times to make sure her vision had returned she smiled at Malik, “I-I think I’m alright to keep going....did I do okay?”

Malik kissed the top of her head, “you did wonderfully, Taw'am roHi.”

A woman with bright yellow hair walked up to them and bowed deeply, almost touching the ground. “Your grace, my lady. Please follow me. The King is anxious to see both of you.”

Her eyes widened, unable to look away. Suddenly Malik's voice broke her thoughts, “lead the way.”

With a shaky breath Téa followed her, tightening her grip on Malik, “you're so lucky that you can't smell this...”

“Is it really that bad?”

Téa’s eyes swept over the woman’s rear and legs, sighing, “it is when you’re a raging bisexual. I mean, you know.”

Malik smirked, “yes I do.”

Téa tried to hide the grin on her face when she saw Malik glance between the her and the Rose with a dreamy gleam in his eyes. Down the corridor and through a large set of doors, they found themselves in what looked like a jungle. Four Roses lounged lazily on the vines and ground as they listened to Marik talking.

“So Juria has returned to the Castle of Spades?” Marik paced in front of them, chewing his fingertips in thought.

“The doors are open and the flames are lit Sire. No spade cards are there. It seems they were all killed when the White Castle was attacked.”

Marik stopped mid step, “What?!”

Ebony stood up from her lying position on a tree branch, “Red and I checked the White Castle when you asked us to check the Castle of Spades. The Queen of Diamonds has taken it for herself. I believe the Creator will be staying there from now on...at least that was the talk between the two cards we devoured.”

“Are you worried, Sire?” Red reached out and brushed Marik's arm.

Marik muttered under his breath, “they aren't ready yet. We aren't ready yet.”

“Sire. The Queen and your Ace, as you have requested,” the rose bowed making Téa cringe and turn away.

Malik chuckled at Téa's reaction but kept his eyes trained on Marik. The yellow rose stood and walked away, back into the castle. Marik smirked at Tea, “still affected by the scent, Ace?”

“I'm…” Téa breathed out, collecting herself, “it's better.”

“She'll be okay. She just needs to get used to it being stronger out here.”

“I'm sure the girls aren't helping,” Marik turned his attention to the four women as they giggled and purposefully moved seductively to get more comfortable.

Téa squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on Malik. The king laughed and seemed to relax a little as he watched Téa struggle to keep her composure. She couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. He could be more relaxed because he was causing her misery. That sounded like him. 

“Girls, girls. I'd stop if I were you. One kiss from her and you're dead.”

“Who said anything about kissing Sire?” Red raised a questioning brow while the other girls laughed.

They immediately changed how they were laying. Wanting to bring the conversation back to topic, Malik cleared his throat, “you wanted to see us?”

“Yes, the White Castle fell. We need to talk to the Queen of Diamonds and agree to be part of her army.”

Malik scoffed, “great. We get our prized role of manipulative turncoats again. It’s always my favorite.”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I need to have the girls train Téa to be a proper Ace. And I need to show you what to do around this castle. We don't have a White Rabbit to take care of the trivial shit. And the few cards that have accustomed themselves to the roses are too valuable to have running around. They are all guards or trained in my army.”

Téa frowned, loosening her grip on Malik’s arm, “are we going to war?”

“Ever since the White King was slain we’ve been at war,” Marik replied flatly, making Téa feel stupid for asking.

“Seems a bit extreme,” Malik retorted, “I haven’t heard anything implying the castle of Clubs.”

“I see your hesitation, Sire,” Red sighed,  “they are not ready at all.”

Malik bristled and let go of Téa to take a step towards Marik and Red. “What the hell do you want us to do, huh? I've been overwhelmed with everything since I got here. I haven't gotten a break from all of this shit and you're acting like I should just jump right into it.”

Téa opened her mouth to tell Malik to chill out but her voice didn't work. Every time she tried to talk to him her voice wouldn't work no matter how she tried to word it. Marik and Malik didn't notice her struggling and continued to snarl at each other. 

“I expect you to adapt to your surroundings Malik. You're not a child. We are going to war. We ARE going to the Creator and the Queen of Diamonds and joining them against your friends. We’re going to be the bad guys here and you need to adapt to that. I can't take you over to Castle Diamonds while you’re like this and time is running out.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean 'like this?!” Malik shouted.

“You're still trying to do the right thing. You are going to betray me again if we go there now.”

“I can't talk,” Téa blurted.

“What?!” 

Téa jumped a foot in the air. “I couldn't talk,” she opened her mouth again while they watched but nothing came out, “see? What’s wrong? Why can't I talk?”

Marik walked over, glaring at her. Suddenly she wished she hadn't said anything at all. “Try to mouth what you wanted to say.”

Téa did as he told her but she couldn't even do that. Marik crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her. “Are you trying to talk to me or Malik?”

“Malik.”

Marik's face softened as he suddenly became confused. “Malik?”

“I wanted to...Damn it...this is ridiculous.” Téa muttered before changing tactics. “Master can I ask you a question?”

Marik's confusion turn to annoyance as he walked away from her. “Yes.”

“Since I am an Ace...Does that mean I can't tell you or Malik to do anything?” Téa brushed her bangs out of her face as she tried to explain further. “I can’t tell you to do anything I have to ask you right?”

“You were trying to tell Malik to do something?” 

Téa nodded her head vigorously. “Yes yes yes!” This is gonna be really difficult if she couldn’t have any sway over either of them.

Marik stormed right back over to Malik and they began to fight again; completely ignoring her...again. Téa threw her hands up in the air and sighed as dramaticly as she could muster. There had to be some way to get them to stop. Her little distraction hadn’t lasted long enough.

Marik snarled at Malik about not listening to him and Malik screamed something about lying to him, but Téa wasn't really listening. She was too focused on finding some way to separate them before they killed each other. Looking around the area they were in frantically she caught sight of a large lever in the stone wall. Running over to it she figured she could break the staff off at the base and the loud noise would get their attention. Gripping the handle and closing her eyes, Téa kicked off of the wall and it broke free...silently.

“Fucking seriously?!” Téa was about to lose it, until she saw it was a giant axe not a lever.

Then another idea, (a really bad idea) came to her mind. Glaring over at Marik and Malik she saw they were standing on stone. This axe will cause a lot of noise on the stone if she drops it...between them. Yes that sounded like a wonderfully awful idea. Téa walked over to them, axe in hand. She noticed Red’s wide eyes and heard the gasps from the other roses but she wasn’t about to stop now.Taking the last step towards them, she yelled the only thing her voice would allow, “Master, Taw'am roHi. Look out!”

Marik turned to see her raise the axe, but didn’t move. Malik rushed forward and knocked Marik off his feet as the ax came crashing on to the stone below them with a loud echoing clang. “Well that's comforting...I can at least warn you if you're in danger,” Téa said breathlessly to anyone who was listening.

Malik shouted, picking himself up off of Marik, “you almost killed us!”

“Where did you find that?” Marik asked, pointing to the axe.

“She almost killed us! Why the hell are you focusing on this stupid axe?” Malik shot to his feet glaring daggers at everyone.

“I found it in the wall. I-I had to do something,” she apologized, realizing now how crazy her plan actually was.

Falling to her knees and bowing (similarly to the rose from earlier), Téa’s hands didn’t leave the axe. Her mind was reeling. What the hell is going on? She almost killed Marik and now she was bowing and apologizing for something she wasn't sorry for. Is she doing this cause Malik sounded angry? This whole ‘having Ace instincts’ thing sucked so much.

“In the wall?” Marik laughed, suddenly amused by the whole thing, “well Téa, you figured it out. I think this just might work.”

Téa smiled, unmoving. She couldn't help it. Marik's praise seemed to set her body on fire. Malik, on the other hand, threw his hands up in the air and stormed back into the castle; leaving Téa and Marik staring after him. Her shoulders slumped and her spirit wilted until Marik knelt down beside her. He touched the middle of her shoulder blades and grinned.

“You did well Téa, and soon Malik will see that too.” Téa looked up at Marik, surprised at what she saw. He was genuinely trying to ease her discomfort. “Stand up, Téa, and take that axe with you. I think it’s time the girls showed you how to use it.”

\-------

 

Joey woke up in the hospital chair feeling sore EVERYWHERE and he was pretty sure he could only blame the stiff hospital chair for about a quarter of the soreness. Looking at the clock, he sighed; it was almost four in the morning. “Bastard...” he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting around to get comfortable again.

His eyes fell on Téa and Yuugi, asleep in the hospital bed.  He felt a little guilty about staying in the castle like a bump on a log. Maybe he should say something to Seto about it. Until then, he’d just have to watch over his sleeping friends in this world. He could do that.

 

\---------

 

Yuugi crouched behind a tree with Atem and waited for Yami to return from scouting around the castle wall. Three hours past and he still hadn't come back yet, but Yuugi wasn’t worried. He was just happy to be around Atem and excited to be sneaking into a castle surrounded by enemies at every turn. This was just like how he felt with Atem before, exhilarated. Atem fiddled with the strap of his quiver, staring intently in the direction they last saw Yami. “He's okay, Atem.” Yuugi murmured, grinning at the tinge of rose coloring Atem’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I know he is...”

Yuugi smiled at the automatic answer. Suddenly Yami walked around the tree and sat down beside Atem with a huff. “I apologize for taking so long. I thought that maybe they were taking over the castle now but,” Yami sighed, defeated, “seems to be already under the control of the Cheshire cat. The only way in is through the mirror or your disappearing power’s Yuugi. That being said, I don't know how bad it is in there or where we would even be able to appear without being ambushed by dozens of Diamond Cards.”

“The toughest of all the cards,” Atem sighed, “well, we could try appearing in our room.”

Yuugi didn't like the odds of all of this, “I don't think that’ll work. What if the cards are in there?” 

“They can't get into our room, remember? We have it locked a special way.” 

Yami wrapped his arms around his torso, fiddling with his belt. “But there are so many diamond cards here...I don't think anyone in the castle is alive...”

Yuugi tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He just couldn't believe that, “I still want to look for them.”

Yami sighed but nodded all the same, “very well then, Yuugi. We will look quickly but after that we must leave. Alright?”

Yuugi nodded. Lacing his fingers into Yami and Atem's hands, he closed his eyes and thought about the pillows and decorations of the hunter’s room. The three of them were engulfed in black smoke and disappeared from behind the tree;  reappearing inside the room, hands still entwined, all sitting on the pillows. “Everyone in one piece?”

“Yes. Have your tail?” Yami teased.

Yuugi looked down into his lap at the soft black tail before giving Yami a thumbs up. “Yes! We’re in business.” 

Yami snickered. 

Atem stood up from the pillows at Yuugi’s side before holding his hands out to help them up. Yami and Yuugi took them without hesitation and let Atem pull them to their feet. Yuugi scanned the room he’d come to call home while his loves searched for things they needed. He had no idea what to grab, if anything, and felt a little in the way, “is there anything I can do?”

“You can look outside and see if there are any guards, Kitten,” Yami suggested, grabbing a bag from under his bed.

“Okay.”

Yuugi walked over to the door and rest his forehead against it. Closing his eyes he envisioned the hallway and when he opened his eyes he could see some diamond cards walking down it. Blinking a few times Yuugi got the great idea to send his ears out there too. As soon as he did, he picked up on their conversation.

“When is The Creator coming?” the Diamond 8 asked the Diamond 9.

“I don't think he's coming today. He said something about visiting his new bride. I have no idea what that means.”

“The Queen of Spades has returned I guess...So what are we doing with the prisoners then?”

“Beheading them at dawn,” the Diamond 9’s voice vibrated with excitement.

How could someone be so happy about such a horrible thing? It made Yuugi's stomach turn thinking of losing all of his new friends from the castle. Further down the hall two figures came into view: Mai and Masumi. She sauntered towards the cards with Masumi right beside her. Yuugi gasped, unable to believe how different Mai appeared in Wonderland. She was dressed in the most luxurious red satin and had shoes made of diamonds. Her dress was more of a modern style, unlike Juria's white puffy gown. The sides of the dress had large diamond shape cut outs that started under her arms and ended at her mid thigh. The points connected together in the middle of her waist and her back. It was a very revealing dress, but that stopped surprising him about three days of being in Wonderland.

“8, 9. Have you seen anything? The Hatter says he saw someone near the castle,” Mai tilted her head up and looked down on the cards.

Both bowed their heads, refusing to meet her gaze. “No, my Queen. We have seen no one,” 9 said with all of the courage he could muster.

“See my love? There is no one here. We have looked everywhere and I’m hungry,” Mai swayed her bare hips as she wrapped her arms around the Hatter's neck.

“Ha ha ha. Our priority is to make sure no one enters this castle, not that.” The hatter laughed madly sending chills up and down Yuugi's spine. “Wait for our master to bring the new Jabberwocky. The strongest of all his kind and then our army will be unstoppable. We will have plenty of time for that then.”

“And we will rule Wonderland together,” Mai finished and they shared a hungry kiss.

Pulling away from the door his eyes and ears reappeared on his head in a puff of black smoke. Yuugi felt numb walking over to a lounge chair. There had to be a way to save his friends. His eyes trained on the ornate rug below his feet and he plopped down, thinking. 

Atem’s pair of brown boots stepped into his view and he murmured to Yuugi, “did you see anything?”

“I heard the cards talking about prisoners. They are going to kill everyone tomorrow at dawn,” Yuugi whispered, raising his gaze to Atem’s worried frown.

Atem gestured for Yami to join them. He had a large pack full of things already strapped to his back, Yami had his medium sized bag slung over his shoulder, also full. Neither would be able to fight a bunch of cards if they were caught and carry the heavy equipment they needed to go to the caterpillar’s liar. In the end he decided it was better to leave. Yuugi stood up from the chair and sighed in defeat, “I guess it's time to leave then...”

Yami looked down at his hammock with the same conflicted expression he had before when they first met, “did the cards say where they’re being held?” 

“I'm assuming the dungeon. They just said 'prisoners',” Yuugi rubbed the back of his neck while he tried to remember.

“Well we can go there and have a quick look. I've been complaining about the lighting down there to Juria for years. This time it will work to our advantage,” Yami smiled smugly and grabbed Yuugi's shoulder.

“One problem, my love,” Atem said, ”Yuugi's never been to the dungeon area.”

He had been in the dungeons before. Juria didn’t like the castle’s talk about Yuugi being a cheshire cat. The court believed him to be just as evil and formidable as the real cheshire cat, but Juria ignored them. She wanted him to be able to fight, defend himself. So she took him to the one place they wouldn’t see to teach him. She was an incredible fighter. He ended up on his back with her black smoke sword at his throat more often than not but he had so much fun. Smiling at the memory, his tail swayed, “Actually I have. Juria taught me how to sword fight down there.” 

“So you can sword fight?”

Yuugi blushed at the fire in Atem's eyes, “Yes...well kind of.”

“I insist after this you spar with us. Juria teaches very well,” Yami reached out and grabbed Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi smiled at them both for a fleeting moment, “there was more. Mai and Masumi were out there. They are planning on getting a Jabberwocky.”

Yami raised his brow, “does this worry you?”

“Well yes,” Yuugi frowned, “it means they are going after Mokuba.”

“I would not worry too much about it, Aibou,” Atem squeezed his hand gently, “Serenity has been dying for him to get here for years.”

Yami tightened his grip on Yuugi’s hand, “that is true, but we really need to hurry.”

Yuugi gave Yami a curt nod before closing his eyes to focus on the place Juria had trained him. The room was huge (if memory served him correctly). He tried to make them appear in the corners out of the light. Opening his eyes to look around he exhaled a sigh of relief. Not only was the room dark but it was the exact room the prisoners were in. His relief was cut short when he realized that almost half of the prisoners were already dead and lying in a pile on the other side of the room. A young card, two, no older than serenity in the real world ran up to Yuugi and threw her arms around his waist. “Master Yuugi?! Master Yami and Master Atem too! Are you here to rescue us?”

Yuugi smiled at the girl and returned the embrace, “yes we are.”

Her smile grew even bigger as she ran over to the other cards and servants. “Master Yuugi...oh aren't you a sight for sore eyes.”

Yuugi looked up to see Four holding Three in his arms, “Oh no! Three? is she going to be okay, Four?”

“I-I don't know. Up until right now I didn’t think it would matter,” Four smiled sadly and pulled her closer to him.

“Okay everyone I need all of you to touch Yuugi. He's gonna get us out of here.” Atem commanded in a low voice so as not to be heard by the guards.

Everyone nodded and complied almost immediately. Yuugi was uncomfortable with everyone's hands on him but he knew this was the only way. He was also uncomfortable with the sheer amount of people he was moving. This could get ugly if he wasn't concentrating.

“Four, hold Three's hand to me. I don't know if it will transfer through you,” Yuugi smiled at the card as he took the girl's hand in his and placed it on him.

“Okay everyone hold...”

“Whats going on in here?!”

A Diamond 10 walked into the room. The man was enormous and carried a large heavy ax. Yuugi's eyes widened in alarm. This was the distraction he was dreading.

“Now would be a great time to go, Kitten,” Yami sang, not moving his eyes away from the beast of a card.

Yuugi took a few shaky breaths and closed his eyes. He imagined being in the grass pasture outside of the Castle of Hearts where Serenity had brought them. As he felt the cloud of smoke consume the group of people he felt himself being torn into dozens of pieces. A piece for each person in the room. The pieces were all confused and in the wrong order, but Yuugi kept trying to focus all of the pieces to that grass pasture. When he felt all of the pieces finally fall into place he opened one of his eyes. Yuugi took a deep breath and opened the other eye, “okay Yami, what's the damage?”

“Well...Your tail's here...and I think I see everyone...no one is screaming in agony from being reconstructed inside out. I think that counts as a success.”

Atem stood and looked around at everyone, “listen everyone. Get inside the Castle.  will offer you sanctuary.”

Everyone bowed and praised them as they ran into the castle. Atem moved through the group, ushering them through the Castle gates where Ryou stood welcoming them. Atem looked back at Yuugi and smiled, mouthing, “I’m so proud of you.”

Yuugi felt like his heart would burst. He watched the refugees rush into the castle but someone was missing, “Four?”

Four didn't move. He sat in the grass with Three in his arms. Yami spoke to him but he just kept shaking his head, “go inside Four.”

“I can't. We can’t stay here.”

“Don’t be absurd! The king loves your cooking as much as the queen did.”

“The King does not need another cook. We are such low numbers Yami. You know what that means. No doctor will see a Three… I don’t know what to do without her...”

“Ryou can use all the help he can get,” Yuugi smiled, “come inside Four. We won’t let her die.”

“Ryou is here?”

Yuugi smiled proudly. “Ryou is the best White Rabbit Wonderland has ever seen. At least that's what I keep hearing.”

Four nodded in agreement before scooping the girl into his arms and standing. Yuugi watched as he disappeared into the castle and prayed Ryou could help them. Yuugi watched Ryou bow to Atem before fretting over Three and Four. Atem wished them luck as he walked back to Yami and Yuugi, “well I guess we’re set back a few days on our journey huh?”

“But we do have our things,” Yami smiled, entwining his fingers in Atem’s, “and we’re heros.”

“True.”

“So… who’s going to carry me now?”

\-------

Joey snapped awake at the sound of loud banging on the main chamber door, “Sire, your presence is needed in the throne room immediately.”

Seto was standing at the doorway to the bedroom, fully clothed and a cup of tea in his hands. Joey sat up in the bed, being careful to not move too fast considering how sore he was, “who was that?”

Seto turned to look a Joey on the bed, a fond smile clawed at the corners of his mouth, “one of the new court members, Alice. You might want to clean yourself up and get dressed.”

Joey felt his face heat up instantly while Seto walked out of the bedroom and through the main room door, “I need someone to pinch me or something...”

Unable to stop smiling, Joey washed himself off and gingerly put on new, clean clothes from the armoire. He made a mental note to not let Kaiba pull the same trick on him for their first time. Although if he was being honest with himself he'd do everything the same all over again. That being said, Joey made no attempt to rush to the throne room. As he stepped inside the room he suddenly wished he’d ran down here, “What the?! What happened?”

The throne room was filled with people, most of them looked vaguely familiar. Ryou scampered from one to the other, “Ryou where-”

“The King is speaking with Four...They are with the doctor over there. I can’t believe this is all that’s left,” Ryou pointed to the throne warily, “Three is hurt pretty bad Joey, go.”

He looked up towards the throne and saw Seto and Four, leaning over someone, Three. He tried his best to weave through the people to get to them. Seto brushed three's hair out of her face as the doctor muttered, “I can’t do anything, Sire. She’s a Three.”

Four jumped up and grabbed the doctor by the collar, “you have to do something or she’ll die!” he shoved the doctor back and knelt by three, patting her face, “Come on babe. You have to wake up. Please.”

Joey felt his heart drop as he saw how bad three's injuries were; blood pooled under her and she looked so pale. Kneeling down beside Four, Joey put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Four turned to him with red eyes from crying. “She saved us. She saved  _ me _ . When the castle was attacked they sent in a bandersnatch...it had several of us cornered and it killed the higher cards...9...” Four shook his head, unwilling to replay the memory, “Three picked up her staff and killed the monster just before it attacked me...”

Joey glanced at Seto to see a VERY curious look on his face, “What? Did he say something strange?”

“A three cannot wield weapons...” Seto mumbled, “so that’s where he hid her.”

“I swear, sire...She did! After she speared the beast it gave one final swipe at her and hit her...” Four looked down at Three, tears pouring down his face when he whispered to her. “You can't leave me. I haven’t found you yet.”

Joey felt like his own heart was breaking watching the two. The vulture doctor finally came over with a cup of hot tea and knelt down. The man looked at Three and touched her neck. His shoulders slumped and he set the cup of tea down on the ground, before walking away to help the other injured.

Four didn't seem to care as he continued to stare at Three. Seto frowned down at the girl and then at Four, as if he were unable to understand the situation. Joey met his gaze with an equally curious look, Seto was thinking really hard about something.

“What are you thinking?”

Seto sighed before running his fingers through his hair, “he really needs to stop messing with everything.”

“Who?” Joey replied still very confused.

“We need to step back.”

Four looked up at the King as if he were going to strike him, “Sire I can't. We can't leave her here to die.”

“That was not a suggestion, Four. Move now,” Seto glared at the man and pointed towards Ryou on the other side of the room, “you too Joey.”

Confused, but unwilling to argue with the King, the doctor grabbed his things and walked away. Joey on the other hand, found Seto's heartless behavior infuriating. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to argue as Seto swept him off of his feet bridal style and carried him away from her body. What the hell was going on?

“You better have a damn good reason for this...” Joey growled at him but didn't try to fight out of his arms.

Seto smirked down at him, “I want to show you something.”

Joey noticed out of the corner of his eyes a bright light coming from behind the King, “Seto turn around. What is that?”

Seto set Joey down on his feet and looked towards the light. It held the attention of the entire room as small balls of white light swirled around Three. One of the floating lights fell onto the girl's chest and she began to glow and rise. As she stood the scars on her body began to fade away and her clothes changed. A small top hat sat to the side on her head, her blonde hair curled even more, and a short dress appeared on her. The bodice a black silk corset adorned in red embroidered hearts and a bustle in the back of her short dress. Three opened her eyes and looked at Seto before bowing.

“Sire.”

“Welcome home, Knave,” Seto bowed his head slightly with a wide grin.

“You're alive!” Four ran to her and kissed her before taking a step back to look at her better, “your a Knave of Hearts? I don't understand...”

Three blushed and looked towards the King, “I...I don't understand what happened either. Do you sire?”

Seto moved to fast for Joey to comprehend. He darted out of the throne room, calling back, “Alice, Serenity, Knave and Four to my chambers now. Rabbit, when you’re ready-”

“Right behind you, sire!” Ryou shouted, bounding to one more Card before heading out the door.

Joey muttered a few curses under his breath and charged after Seto. Four and Three followed behind him, hand in hand. When they arrived in Seto’s royal chambers, he noticed the bookcase had moved. “Get in here and shut the door behind you,” Seto ordered, walking into a room behind the moved bookcase.

Three and Four followed him inside while Joey turned to shut the door. Ryou stood behind him, the door already closed, “thanks Ryou.”

They walked into the secret room together and Ryou gasped. Joey gave him a strange look. Nothing about the room was gasp worthy. It held a cracked mirror in the center but other than that, completely empty, “What?”

Ryou blushed. “Oh um… It’s nothing.” 

\-----

 

“Are you feeling okay Yuugi? We can stay here to rest if that is what you wish.” Atem brushed Yuugi's bangs from his face.

“No no..I mean yeah... moving everyone was no picnic but I can walk. Just not anything else.” 

In truth he wasn't sure if he could walk either but he knew how important this journey was. Yami didn't seem to be having any of Yuugi's protests as he set his bag down on the ground and knelt in front of Yuugi. “Come on.”

“I’m really-”

“Better do what he says,” Atem interrupted, smirking.

“Fine.” Yuugi get on his back and held on when he stood up; impressed by how effortless he moved. 

“Better, Aibou?”

“I guess so…”  Yuugi grumbled, but he couldn’t be more relieved.  

Atem picked up the other bag and walked down the path, Yami following close behind him. “Thank you, my sun.”

Yuugi really wished he could see Atem’s face, but he continued to look forward. Yami had the same idea, and tried to walk a little faster to catch him. Yuugi giggled when Atem glared at them. 

“I wonder if I’ll ever tire from the face you make when I call you that,” said Yami.

“Well there’s always day 303.”

“Aww! Is that how long you guys have been together?” Yuugi snickered.

“No. That’s just how long he’s been calling me that.”

“So when did you guys get together?”

“When I found him wandering around the Labyrinth,” Yami said, adjusting Yuugi on his back.

“Labyrinth? Oh right! Isn’t there a griffon and a turtle in there?”

“How would you know that, Kitten?” Yami narrowed his eyes at him.

“I love Alice in Wonderland! I read both the books and watched shows and movies for them,” Yuugi said, smiling at Yami’s suspicious frown turning into a genuine smile, “Did you know there’s a comic book about Wonderland? Now that I think about it, this place reminds me of the comic book. Everyone’s half naked and there’s blood everywhere.”

“What?”

“They are stories told in the other world. I remember reading one with Yuugi for his school. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Is Wonderland like the stories you’ve read?”

“Oh no! I mean the big points yeah, but no one thought it was real,” Yuugi laughed for a movement before continuing, “Most of my world thinks Wonderland was the hallucination of a drug addict.”

“Drug addict?”

“Like the March Hare, love,” Atem answered.

“Oh I see.”

“What?” asked Yuugi.

“March Hare’s drink a special kind of tea that gives them ‘visions.’ Bakura is terrible at it.”

Yuugi giggled at Yami’s wrinkled nose, “Better at stealing tarts huh? Oh wait that’s the knave of hearts isn’t it.”

“Yes, kitten.”

“So now that I’ve made a fool out of myself… What did you grab?”

“Swords, armor, my hookah-that's very important-” Atem sounded so serious that Yuugi had to laugh. “We also grabbed some magical items we acquired from the last caterpillar that we believe will help us.”

“Did you grab any of those comfy pillows?”

“No Kitten. I forgot all about them,” Yami said, adjusting Yuugi on his back a little better.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. Yuugi held on to Yami and let his mind wander as he swayed. He wondered how Tea was doing; how Joey was getting along with Kaiba? Then he thought about Malik’s suspicious attitude towards Yami. He couldn’t outright ask him about it, but maybe if he asked the right questions, he’d get a better understanding of Yami’s background.

“Hey Yami?”

“Yes, Kitten?”

“How long have you been in Wonderland?”

“A little over 170 years.”

“Wow!”

“Yes. I was actually born here; as were all Wonderlandians until the war.”

“The war with the Queen of Hearts?”

“Oh no, Kitten. This war did not end happily as that one did,” Yami said, “Alice freed us from the the evil rule of the Red King and Queen, but it came at a price no one could have predicted. Wonderland merged with your world and we began to die off one at a time. I’m one of the few natives left.”

“I’m so sorry, Yami,” Yuugi said and kissed his cheek, “Do you think things will ever be back to the way they should be?”

“This is Wonderland, Kitten. Impossible things happen every day.”

\---------

 

Seto reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of glasses. Joey couldn’t contain his amusement when Seto put them on, “ya look like a librarian.”

“Cute,” Seto said, flatly as he eyed Four and Three up and down. Then he looked at Ryou. He seemed to be satisfied until he looked Joey’s way. His cheeks flushed and he quickly took the glasses off, “Right. So now that your true role has been revealed, what should I call you?

“I’d still like to be called Three, sire… If that is alright with you.”

Seto nodded, “the Knave of Hearts is the head of my army. Since you’ve been cooking all through your time in wonderland, you’ll need some briefing. Serenity.”

“I’ll take her with me to meet with the soldiers and the other generals.”

“Good, tell them we are going to war. The White Castle is in the hands of the enemy, but it still stands. If we can reclaim it, maybe this won’t be as big of a mess as we think.”

“Consider it done. What would you like to do about the Queen of Diamonds and the Queen of Spades?”

Seto sighed and thought for a moment. “Send a declaration of war to the Queen of Diamonds and send a plea for alliance to the King of Clubs.”

“The King of Clubs is a horrible ally,” Three said and Serenity nodded.

“Well if he's smart he will politely decline.” Seto smirked before turning his gaze to Ryou. “I hate to ask this of you, Ryou, but it’s that important. I need you to be an ambassador to plea for alliance with the castle of Spades.”

“Me?!” Ryou paled.

“Yes.”

Ryou only nodded, unable to speak.

“Good. Joey I need you to help Four get this castle ready for war.” 

“I don't have any damn clue how to do that but,” Joey saluted comically, “on it!”

“Good then. I will be meeting with Three and Serenity and our generals in a few hours. Go.”

Joey didn't really feel right about letting Ryou go out into Wonderland by himself. The more he thought about it the more he hated the idea. He just had to get Seto to see how awful of an idea it was...which may prove to be impossible.

 

\----------

Marik and Téa walked down the corridor to Malik's room in silence. She was amazed to still be walking after spending the rest of the day lugging that heavy axe around. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth when she remembered Marik showing her how to hold it properly. It may be a cliché romantic movie trick, but it was working like a charm. Téa's cheeks began to feel hot right when Marik glanced at her. Now really embarrassed, Téa looked away and her heart started beating faster. Brushing her bangs behind her ear, Téa cleared her throat. “So do you think I'll ever get the hang of using that thing, Master? I always figured if I had to have some kind of weapon it would be small and-”

“Useless.” 

“Yeah...”

Téa started to wonder if she should keep talking or not. This, being with Malik and Marik, needed to work. She wanted it to work so badly. That being said, she also knew that they were nothing like Yuugi. They weren't constantly sweet and concerned with her every desire. Talking might just make things worse instead of better like it always had before. This relationship seemed to be quite the opposite of anything she had before. It was...exciting.

“That axe is a very special weapon. It is made to strike with the weight and power of an very strong wielder while actually being the perfect weight to the owner. So I guess it is sort of what you envisioned.”

“I envisioned a slingshot or a butter knife,” Téa laughed, “speaking of nothing, thank you for the new clothes. I love them.”

“You're welcome, I felt they would suit you better. You're not a typical card.”

Téa beamed, yet refused to meet Marik's eyes. Maybe that was because of the instincts again or it was because she was to nervous and embarrassed to do so. Either way she continued to stare at the ground, her right arm around her waist and her left still playing with her hair. They stopped in front of an elaborately decorated door. Marik turned to Téa, expressionless, “Good night Ace. I'll be seeing both of you at dawn tomorrow.”

Téa bowed low and said goodnight as well. Marik looked like he was going to say something but instead turned around and continued walking down the corridor. Sighing, a little disappointed, Téa knocked on the door. 

“Come in I guess...”

Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside, “Taw'am roHi...it's just me... are you hungry? Do you need anything?”

“No,” Malik growled quietly from his place on the sofa of a large living chamber.

Walking further into the room she saw a luxurious bedroom off to the left and an inviting wash room to the right. Returning her attention to Malik, Téa fiddled with her fingers. She took a few steps towards where Malik sat and then circled around him. Téa sat down on the floor in front of his chair hoping that he would relax around her if he could see she was trying to apologize. Unfortunately, Malik only tensed further and refused to look at her. “Taw'am roHi, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or Marik. Honestly, I don't think I physically can, not without it being an outright accident...”

Téa trailed off into silence, Malik still didn't look at her, “I'm not mad about that.”

“What is it then? What did I do?”

“You chose his side!” Malik screamed as he shot up from the sofa making her flinch back, “You did all of that because you were trying to stop me from fighting with him. You stayed all day with him. You didn't once come up here to check on me.”

Sitting on the floor Téa could feel her anger rising and just like before, she couldn't say a word. Taking that to mean she wasn't listening to him, he started getting even madder. “If you want to be with him so badly why did you even bother with me? Why are you here Téa? Go sleep with him!” 

Just like before, when Téa jumped off of Serenity's back, she found herself standing and walking towards the door. Now her anger was bottled so deep within her, all she could see was red. Grabbing the doorknob she willed her body to do anything to release some of the anger. The metal door knob crumpled under her grip with a metallic hiss, the door itself ripped from its hinges and was thrown against the opposite wall as she slowly walked into the corridor. Despite that action making her feel a touch better, red still consumed her vision as she stepped into the middle of the corridor.

She barely heard Malik's voice but felt her body stop again at his command. The loud noise must have drawn quite the commotion. She heard so many voices while still seeing only red. Suddenly, she heard Marik's voice. Sighing, when she heard them start fighting again, Téa felt her body become her own once more. The red faded to the edges but her anger didn't waiver. A loud crash from down the corridor made Marik and Malik stop talking. Her axe in hand, she locked on Marik and Malik, but she didn't move.

“Ace? Can you hear me?” Marik asked.

“I can hear perfectly Master. I was specifically instructed to leave, so that's what I'm doing,” Téa stormed down the corridor towards where the axe had burst through.

“What happened? She was fine when I left,” Marik glared at everyone who was standing around, before pointing towards Téa, “what are you waiting for, Malik? Go! If she leaves this castle because of you, I’ll-”

Marik didn't need to finish his threat before Malik started running after her, “Téa! Stop!”

Téa stood silently, staring down the hall. All of the other voices suddenly quiet as Malik ran up to her. “Why did you leave?”

“You ordered me to.”

“I didn't-wait. You thought I ordered you to leave?” 

“I didn't think anything. I just got up and left...or I got up and tried to stop myself from leaving...which ended up being me breaking down the damn door,” Téa relaxed a little at hearing how extreme that sounded, “I just saw red and I needed to do something. I can’t fight with you like I could in the real world Malik. Whatever you say, whatever you tell me, is an order.”

Malik stared at her wide eyed, “Téa. I didn't know you did that for me too. I'm so sorry. I'll try to pay more attention to what I say.”

Téa felt all of the red disappear and the anger dissipate, “I didn’t take a side, you know. I just stayed where you left me.”

He smiled, taking her hand in his, “I promise, I won’t leave you like that again.”

She smiled as he kissed her lips and rest her forehead to his,  “I guess you need a new room now...”

“I guess WE need a new room.”

Malik watched as a mad smile crept onto Téa's face. For a second he couldn't breath as he took in the sight of her. Her sexy clothes, the frightening axe, the beautifully crazy smile; she belonged here in Wonderland. All his life Malik was labeled as crazy, now he was trapped with two of the craziest people he had ever met. With every hour of the day that part of him that wants out, gets smaller and smaller. Maybe he belonged here too.

\-----------

Crashing into the soft luxurious bed with a groan, Joey never felt so exhausted in his whole damn life. “We still got so much ta do.”

Seto crossed the bedroom and took off his robe. “Yes we do, but it will all be done soon. Don't worry so much.”

“I feel like I could pass out any second,” Joey mumbled in the pillows.

Seto laughed and slid under the covers, “Well maybe you should get undressed and under the covers before you do that.”

Joey lifted his head to complain more when Seto kissed him. Now he really didn't want to move. Something nagged at the back of his mind...something he needed to resolve. Ryou. Pulling away from the kiss, Joey sighed, “I need ta talk ta ya ‘bout Ryou.”

Seto raised a brow. “Yes?”

“Let me go with him,” Seto immediately frowned making Joey try to quickly explain himself, “Ryou’s been workin’ his ass off. He could use some help. Let me help him. I just can’t...”

Seto sat up in the bed and looked down at Joey rolling onto his back. “You can't what? Stay here with me?”

“Don't do that,” Joey growled, “I told ya I’m not leavin’ ya. I just-Why is this so damn hard ta explain?”

Seto's frown lessened but didn't disappear as he took Joey's face in his hands. “Try.”

Joey took a deep breath and leaned into Seto's warm hands. “I have this feeling like- like I need ta go or do somethin’. Maybe I just want ta see Wonderland, maybe I need ta be somewhere else; I don't know. I just know I need ta leave when he does.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, Alice,” Seto teased, but the look in his eyes was understanding.

Joey blushed, a little ashamed of the truth. He knew he was going to give in to this feeling no matter what, “Yeah....Ryou tried ta tell me not ta follow the White Rabbit inta this world when we first arrived. I literally told him ta stop bein’ reasonable.”

Seto laughed and laid down beside him, “Did you really?”

“I did. I think my exact words were 'quit bein’ the voice of reason.' I had ta follow that rabbit, I had ta come here ta be with you,” Joey chewed his lip before whispering almost painfully, “I have ta leave.”

“When?”

“When Ryou leaves. I have ta go with ‘em.” He wondered if Seto could hear how much it hurt him that he needed to do this.

“Always chasing White Rabbits huh, Alice?” 

Since when did he start allowing Seto to call him that without getting pissed off. “Why do ya keep callin’ me that? First it's Mutt, then Puppy, now you’re callin’ me Alice. Do ya always have to find a degrading name for me?”

Seto looked away and, dare he say it, blushed, “I called you Mutt because you would have caught on that I liked you if I called you puppy. I called you puppy because in many ways you resemble one. Loyal, sweet, loving. Always there when you need them. I call you Alice because that is what you are.”

“Yeah, yeah I know...it’s just a title.”

“No. Supposedly the Alice, the True Alice, is a hero, a savior and a martyr. But I don’t call you Alice because you will save the world. I call you Alice because you’ve already saved mine.”

Joey stared at the King for a second, trying to get his voice to work. “Ya aren't making this any easier...”

“I don't want you to go.”

“What’re ya so worried ‘bout? I always come back ta annoy ya.”

Seto didn't respond at first, he seemed more interested in caressing the side of Joey's face, “I'm still getting used to that. Most people I love tend to leave me rather suddenly if I don't keep a close eye on them.”

Joey's heart hurt hearing that. It did seem to be true when it came to Seto's life but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He finally had his chance to keep Seto and he was going to enjoy him first damn it. After kissing the King's soft lips, he got up out of bed and undressed. Sliding under the covers, Seto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

“If you insist on leaving, let me at least show you how to protect yourself here. Punches won’t do too much against a Rose or a Hatter,” Seto whispered while kissing Joey's neck.

“Okay, I guess that's fair.” He pushed back against Seto's chest, reveling in the warmth and tender kisses. “We better go ta sleep. I might run inta ya tomorrow and I’ll need all my strength not ta punch ya in the face.”

Seto snuggled into the back of Joey's neck. “Good night, Alice.”

But Joey was already asleep.


	3. 1/9 Saturday

Joey groaned as he tried to peel himself out of the hospital chair. “I shoulda slept on the floor. No wonder Gramp's back almost went out… Mine's gonna go out.”

Tea grumbled awake at the sound of Joey's complaining, “Joey you're so damn loud. What time is it?”

“Sorry Téa. This chair is the worst thin’ I ever slept on and that's sayin’ somethin’.”

“That’s true. I’ve seen you sleep on a tire before.”

Joey snickered, “Yeah, exactly. At least you have a bed.”He continued to grumble while he stood and stretched.

She laughed sleepily and rolled off of the bed, almost falling to the floor. “Oh wow! My whole body hurts so bad. What happened?”

“Well, what‘re ya doin’ in Wonderland?”

Téa blushed profusely. “Not that! Sheesh… I was training with Marik and the Rose's, learning how to use this axe I found.”

“Any lingering feelings we get in Wonderland transfer into the real world. All our cuts, soreness, anything, we can't see it but we definitely feel it,” Yuugi mumbled before getting comfortable on the bed again. “Well I'm supposed to be keeping watch so I better get back to sleep.”

Joey didn't even get a chance to tell him that was okay before Yuugi passed out again. She shook her head and looked at her watch. “We can still make it to school if you want to go.”

“I mean, yeah, we should, but I still need ta talk ta Kaiba,” he whispered, trying to decide what to do.

“What’s your plan?”

“He’s got his heart back and they said that was what kept him from rememberin’ stuff, right? We could really use his help here too. Somethin’s tryin’ ta get ta Kaiba. I just don’t want him ta get hurt.” He heard it, and he was sure Tea heard it. He sounded like he was trying to sell a really shitty idea. But it wasn’t! Something WAS trying to get to Kaiba and it was going to have an easier time if Joey wasn’t there to protect him. At least that’s how he felt about it. From the look Tea was giving him, the reality was Kaiba was safer not being able to touch Joey with a ten foot pole.

“Yeah. Yeah. Good plan yeah,” she said, clearing her throat and then giving him an ‘on the level’ look, ” _However_ , maybe you should just leave him be for a while and actually watch a damn Alice in Wonderland movie or something.”

“Not you too.”

“Ryou’s right Joey. It’s not hard,” she sighed, rubbing her forehead, ”How about this? Let's take one more day off then. I'll stay here with Yuugi. I need to ask him something when he wakes up anyway. Why don't you go see what you can find out about Masumi? Maybe someone wrote something that pertains to this Wonderland that will help us.”

“Ahhhh Téa! I hate reading shit. That's more your's and Yuugi's department,” Joey whined.

She scowled at him and pushed him out of the hospital room. “Well then I guess you should go find the movie to rent,” she said, slamming the door in his face.

“Fine! I'll see ya later Téa.”

Joey sighed, still rubbing his eyes as he left the hospital room. Walking a few feet, he finally stopped rubbing his eyes and let his arm fall to his side. When he opened his eyes he saw a nurse with a cart heading straight for him. Neither of them saw each other till the last minute, but they both tried to move away. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and literally pick him up off the ground, moving him out of the way of the cart.

“Oh my! Sorry boys. It's been a long night...” The nurse smiled sleepily and continued to push the cart down the hall.

“You really should watch where you're going, Pup.”

The arms slipped away from him and he turned to see Seto staring at him. No it wasn’t Seto, it was Kaiba! “Yeah. Yeah, money bags. Sleepin’ in a hospital chair isn't the best bed in the world. ...Thanks...”

Joey shoved his hands in his pockets, immediately nervous. Since when has he ever been nervous like this? Kaiba didn't seem to be bothered by it, instead he almost smiled. “Stayed the night here with Yuugi? Is he still here?”

“Yeah, Doc says he’ll probably be here another week.”

Kaiba nodded before turning to look at the nurses station. Joey felt a little disappointed in himself. After a moment of coming up with zero things to say to him, Joey decided that that must be his cue to leave. “So I guess I should go...”

“Are you getting breakfast?” Kaiba asked looking down at his watch.

“Well I wasn't but now that ya mention it, yeah. I'm starvin’.”

“I have a meeting with the hospital board members in a half hour, and I was heading across the street to get some coffee. Would you like to join me?”

Joey stared wide eyed at Kaiba like he flashed him or something. Was he seriously asking him to have coffee or breakfast or anything with him? He tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach and his overworked heart. Why hadn't Juria given him his heart sooner?! (Assuming that was the reason for this.)

“Yeah sure… I got nowhere ta be today.”

Kaiba smirked down at him and began to walk towards the main lobby. Joey just stared after him. For a moment, he saw the King walking away with his robe swaying behind him. That same familiar feeling of love burned through his veins, willing him to follow. This had to work, he loved him too much for it not to.

\--------

Yuugi woke to see Téa and Ryou playing a game of cards on the table next to him. Unwilling to move, he just watched and listened to their conversation. Téa shook her head, looking down at her hand discouraged.

“It’s really hard Ryou. I think we can both agree that I’m an assertive person. I don’t take shit from people.”

Ryou giggled, “No you don’t that’s for sure.”

“Now I'm literally at the mercy of anything they say or want. And let me tell you, they have no idea what they want. Malik told me to leave the room because he was mad and I did. He didn't really want me to leave, but because he did when he said it, I moved. I physically can’t argue or stop myself from moving or anything! It wouldn’t be so bad if they weren’t at each other’s throats 24/7.”

“You can try sarcasm,” Ryou said laying down three queens and then discarding.

“What do you mean?” Téa leaned over the discard line. “Rummy.”

“Damn it. Anyway, if they tell you to do something, like leave the room, say something like, 'sure, I didn't want to explain myself anyway' while you are leaving. Just to get the last word in.”

Téa snorted. “Oh my god! That's perfect! You’re a genius.”

Ryou stared at Téa with a half proud half offended look on his face. “Just play your hand Téa.”

“Is that what you did with Bakura?” she asked, drawing a card.

Ryou's eyes glassed over while she took her turn. “No. He didn't appreciate the passive aggressiveness. If I wanted something I had to fight for it,” Ryou looked into Téa's eyes, “but he never let me win.”

She laid down a four card run of royal clubs starting with the Ace before discarding. Then smiled sadly at Ryou, Yuugi couldn't tell if it was because of the game or because he seemed upset. “I won.”

“This hand,” Ryou said, grabbing a notebook from his backpack, “Count them up.”

“How do I do that? I thought this was it?”

Ryou laughed, “Don’t be silly. This is just round one.”

“You’re going to kick my ass at this game aren’t you?”

Ryou smirked, waving his pen back and forth between his fingers, “That’s the plan.”

Yuugi watched Ryou teach Tea how to count up the score and write it all down. He shuffled and dealt the cards out, shifting in his seat in excitement. Ryou must really love this game. Tea picked up her hand and moved some cards around, Ryou did the same. “My turn?” she asked.

Ryou nodded and chewed his bottom lip, staring intently at his hand.

Tea drew a card and moved her hand around again before discarding. “Do you think people can change?”

“I believe anyone can change but I also know it’s extremely hard,” Ryou said, taking a card from the discard stack. “But I think you’re asking me about Marik.”

“Actually, I’m asking you about Bakura.”

“Then the answer is a flat no.”

“Okay so on the subject of Marik… Do you think I’m an idiot for thinking he’s changed?”

Ryou stared at her, lowering his hand a little. “No Tea. I don’t. If anything I think you’re very brave. It takes a lot of guts to bet on someone who’s burned you before.”

She blushed and kept staring at her hand. “Thank you, Ryou. Really.”

Ryou looked down at his hand again. Guilt clouded his eyes. They played a few more turns before Ryou scooted his chair closer to the table. He leaned forward, staring into Tea’s eyes with a touch of vulnerability. “Do you think I’m an idiot for thinking _I’ve_ changed?”

Tea threw her hand down on the table and stood up from her chair, awkwardly leaning over it to give Ryou a big hug. A few cards fell onto the floor, including some of Ryou’s hand. He hesitated a moment before hugging her back. “You are hands down a million times scarier than him.”

Ryou chuckled, “Thanks Tea, but I’m really not.”

“Anyone who can stomach cleaning up dead bodies, while smiling, is terrifying.”

“Who said I was smiling while I did that?”

“Joey,” Tea and Yuugi said in unison.

“Yuugi!” Ryou shot up and rushed to his bedside, knocking Tea back into her chair, “You’re awake! Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

“I’m fine, Ryou… but I wouldn’t mind playing too.”

“I’ll deal you in!”

Tea groaned from the floor. “Great now you’re both going to kick my ass,” she said, standing up with the deck in her hands.

Ryou rolled the table over to Yuugi and Tea slid the chairs closer. They both sat down and Yuugi adjusted his bed so he could sit up better. Tea shuffled and dealt the cards. They played for over and hour. Ryou and Yuugi were neck in neck. One more hand and one of them would win. Tea might have been losing, but she was having a great time. He missed spending time with Ryou and Tea, and this was the perfect way to do it.

Tea dealt out the last hand and set the deck on the table. “You go first, Yuugi.”

Yuugi tried to sit up and grab a card from the deck when everything went black. He felt a hand pushing him back down and opened his eyes. Yami crouched over him, his hand on Yuugi’s chest pinning him to the ground. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Yami quickly put his other hand over it. He returned his gaze to something off to the right of them, but Yuugi couldn’t move to look. That's when he smelled blood and the most alluring scent he had ever smelled in his life. His mind began to cloud over as he remembered Téa telling him about the smell. It had to be the roses, but his knowledge of what was happening didn't seem to sway how his body was reacting. For a brief moment he wondered why Yami wasn't affected, then his mind went blank. He couldn't feel, think, or hear but he kept smelling that wonderful scent as it permeated his very soul.

\---------

 

Joey followed behind Kaiba quietly; thinking a million things but unable to voice a single thought. Kaiba didn't seem to mind the silence as they walked across the busy street and into the diner. A worn out waitress smiled weakly at them as they entered and gestured to the entire restaurant. “Have a seat where you like boys. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

Kaiba simply nodded his head and walked straight to a booth by the window with a perfect view of the hospital. Joey slid into the booth across from Kaiba and looked out the window. Smirking out the window, Joey taunted him, “Makin’ sure someone doesn't escape without payin’?”

Kaiba gave him a sharp look but otherwise ignored him. Joey gawked at Kaiba, now really worried. Normally he would’ve been all over that insult with a quick and snappy comeback. Why hadn't he taken the bait this time?

“Alright, Sugars. What’ll it be?” the waitress asked, smiling at both of them.

“Coffee. Black.”

“Wonderful,” she sang, writing in a notebook.

“I'll have your all ya can eat pancakes,” Joey beamed at the waitress causing her to laugh.

“Hungry huh? How many do you want to start off with?”

“Six please”

“Dear lord,” she muttered under her breath and walked away, leaving Joey to fiddle with the wrapped silverware.

“You are a bottomless pit, Wheeler.”

“Hey, I'm still growing,” he retorted, pointing a spoon at him. “I also haven't eaten a lot since Yuugi's been in the hospital.”

Kaiba tilted his head slightly, resting it on his knuckles while he watched Joey play with the silverware. Glancing up at Kaiba a few times, still trying to put into words what he should say, Joey was saved by the waitress and coffee.

“Here you go, black and hot. Be careful now.”

“Thank you.” Kaiba wrapped his hands around the hot cup of coffee and blew on it.

That was all Joey could take, this silence between them had to end. “Are ya feelin’ okay Kaiba? Or do ya have a film crew here from some prank show?” Joey comically looked under their table and in the booth behind him.

Kaiba sipped his coffee with a glint of amusement in his eyes. If Joey didn’t know better he’d swear the corners of his eyes crinkled from him smiling into his cup. Maybe it was a bad idea to lighten the mood. Kaiba’s smile made him do really stupid shit. All his well laid plans of conversation flew right out the window.

“I've been asked that all day. No one will tell me why.”

“All day? Oh yeah right. You don’t sleep. Well, you’re quiet. I’m antagonizin’ ya and you’re still quiet.”

Joey tried not to laugh at the scowl Kaiba gave him. “Didn't get enough barking in yesterday?”

“There's the asshole we all know!” Joey raised his arms in the air as if his favorite team scored, before dropping them dramatically to his sides. “Now I might start believin’ you’re 'fine'.”

Kaiba watched him with obvious amusement when the waitress interrupted their conversation with a plate of hot pancakes. “There you go, Sugar.”

Joey licked his lips and began cutting into them. Before he took the first bite Joey had to ask one question. “So what’re ya wantin’? I know ya want somethin’. Ya don't go out places where ya can be seen with me unless ya want somethin’,” he said, pausing to take a bite, “badly.”

Kaiba seemed to recoil at his words. Maybe Joey was being a little harsh, but it was true. Kaiba knew it was true, he knew it was true. One thing they had together was honesty and he fully intended to keep that. “I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.”

“Apologizin’? It's been a day. Last time was two months ago, the time before that never happened,” Joey took a bite, talking to himself with his mouth full, “but you're perfectly fine. That concussion really fucked you up didn’t it?”

Kaiba just watched him quietly, his eyes glowing with contentment and thought. Joey wondered why he didn't argue with him about apologizing. He knew damn well Kaiba wasn't there to apologize, but it seemed that he wanted Joey to think that for whatever reason. Finishing the last of his pancakes Joey decided he needed to push Kaiba along or this was never going to end. Not that he really minded, but he knew Kaiba would if he was late for his meeting or whatever the hell he had to do.

“Mokuba yelled at me the entire drive home,” Joey jumped, not expecting the CEO to speak, “he said that I was being rude...well actually he said I was being a dick.”

Joey laughed envisioning Mokuba screaming at Kaiba. It would have been a fight to see that's for sure. “Ya were, but why is that a problem now?”

“My behavior was appropriate for the scenario that I perceived the situation to be.”

Joey blinked, staring blankly at Kaiba. “English please.”

“I acted the way I did because of why I thought you were there.”

“Which is?”

“Changed.”

Joey sighed. That was the best he was gonna get; he could hear it in Kaiba's voice. Damn him and his stubbornness. “Okay… Then are ya acceptin’ my offer to help?”

“Yes but I want to know everything that you know, and I have a feeling it's a lot.”

“It is a lot.” Joey grinned, he was in business.

“Oh my? More I take it, Sugar?” The waitress shook her head and smirked.

“Yes please,” Joey said sweetly as he handed her his empty plate, “I thought ya had to be in a meetin’ in five minutes.”

“I can and have canceled meetings whenever I want,” Kaiba muttered without paying too much attention to Joey. “So. Talk.”

“Alright then.” Joey hated that Mai was involved in all this. If only he had known sooner, he could have helped her. That was all in the past now, just like Kisara. ”I know Mai attacked Yuugi with the ax from school. I know that she stole it from the school and they got a tape of it.”

“What else?”

“I know she had a partner in crime.”

Kaiba looked over his coffee, directly into Joey's eyes with a skeptical glare. “And how, pray tell, would you know that?”

”I visited Mai when y-when I had my surgery, and she introduced me ta him. His name’s Masumi.”

“What else do you have?”

“...Mai and Malik are gone.”

“Gone as in left the city or gone as in...”

“Dead.”

Joey now had Kaiba's full attention, the kind of attention he only gave Mokuba and his work. “How do you know that?”

“I didn't do it Kaiba. Quit lookin’ at me like that,” Joey sighed.

“Why did Mai try to kill Yuugi? I thought you were all part of the geek squad. And if what you’re saying is actually correct, why is Mai dead?”

A lot of good questions. Questions he himself was asking too. But just telling Kaiba wouldn’t make him believe it. He needed to show him somehow. Let him see it, let him feel it. After all Kaiba was the biggest skeptic among them. Even after all they’d went through, he still blows a lot of the ‘crazy’ stuff off as a bad memory. ”Great questions Kaiba. Why don’t we talk about ‘em at your place?”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Cause this kinda information is big and not somethin’ ya wanna be shoutin’ in a diner.”

“You could just whisper.”

“Can I though?”

“Fine,” Kaiba grumbled before calling over the waitress, “We need the check.”

“Would you like the pancakes to go?” she asked, “Normally it's against our policy but I can make an exception.”

“I would love that.” As she walked away Joey started rummaging through his pockets.

“Stop it. It's paid for,” Kaiba said as he pulled out his wallet.

“I'm not lettin’ ya pay for me.”

“I'm not, Kaiba Corp is. This looks like a business meeting to me.” With a smirk he handed her his card after she set a container of pancakes on the table.

“Thank you, sugar. I’ll be right back.”

Joey remained silent as Kaiba called Roland to pick them up from the diner. He looked around the outside of the hospital, hoping he'd see Téa leaving or Ryou entering; neither were there. With a sigh he turned and looked at the waitress as she ran Kaiba's card behind the counter. Her blonde hair looked like she had fixed it and slept in it the last three days. Several people shouted to her through the diner. He turned to look back out the window when he got the urge to look back at her. Like he’d missed something. He couldn't place it but she looked so familiar. The longer he stared at her the more he started to see. “Three? Is that Three?”

“What?” Kaiba followed Joey's gaze to the waitress and tensed. “Stop staring at our waitress, Wheeler. You and Duke need to get a life.”

“What? No! I think I know her...” Joey murmured, “And she’s at least a 7.”

Joey was so happy with himself for deciding to glance at Kaiba in that moment. His face was mostly hidden by his hand and coffee cup, but Joey saw him scowling deeply into the cup. Then Kaiba’s cup lowered and he looked at the waitress more thoughtfully, “She's too old to go to school with us...”

“Ya recognize her too?”

“Yes, she looks familiar. I guess I just saw her around Domino City.” Kaiba turned back to stare at his coffee dismissing the thought.

“Give her a really good tip.”

“I guess I can do that.”

Just then the waitress returned to their table with the card and a sheet of paper for him to sign. “Thank you.” Kaiba took the paper and card, scribbling onto the paper before Joey took it from his hands. “Hey!”

“Just hang on a sec...”

Joey looked at the amount Kaiba wrote for a tip and beamed. Turning the paper over, in typical Joey chicken scratches, he wrote 'Hello Three, hope this helps. XO Alice and The King' before handing it to the waitress.

“Thank you boys, I hope you have a great day.”

Joey and Kaiba stared at each other waiting for her to come back.

Sure enough she practically ran over to the table. “Sir, I think there’s been a mistake. You can't have meant to write that much. I'll get you a new paper.”

“No, that is the correct amount,” Seto said before taking another sip of coffee.

Joey beamed at her, “turn the paper over.”

The waitress did so and paled. Joey kept smiling while Kaiba watched over his coffee cup rim. Suddenly the waitress started crying, Joey hadn’t been expecting that.

“What did you do?” Kaiba almost sounded nervous which made Joey smile even more.

“Thank you so much,” she managed to choke out through sobs.

Standing from the booth, Joey gave Three a big hug. He stood there for a moment before one of the other waitresses walked over. “Lara? Are you ok? Do you know these guys?”

“Yes, of course I do.” Three stepped away from Joey and pointed towards Kaiba. “This is Mr. Kaiba. He owns the hospital across the street and this is Joey Wheeler… A very dear friend.”

“Are you gonna be okay, Three?” Joey whispered but Kaiba heard him.

“Of course I will-I mean-I will now.”

“Roland is here,” Kaiba said interrupting their conversation.

“Sorry Mr. Kaiba. I'll be seeing you soon, Alice.” The waitress smiled and dashed off into the back of the diner.

The other waitress just followed after her mouthing an apology. Joey turned to Kaiba and flinched. “What?”

“Did she call you, Alice?”

Joey laughed nervously, super nervously. He had no idea if it even sounded like a laugh, “Seriously? No! That’s a girls name. And don’t get any ideas!”

Seto followed him out of the diner where Roland stood with opened limo doors. He smiled at Joey. “Mr. Wheeler, it’s a pleasure to see you again. How is your arm?”

“Much better.” Joey smiled at him, thinking of how Juria said he’d adopted her. “How are ya doin’ these days?”

“Oh I've been very busy,” Roland chuckled giving Kaiba a big smile.

\-------

Yuugi stared up into darkness unsure of where he was. Luckily the scent was gone...at least he thought it was gone. He still couldn't move but it felt like his arms were bound instead. Panic welled up inside of him, making it hard to breath. He had to find Atem and Yami, what if something had happened to them? “Atem?! Yami!”

Yuugi struggled against the ropes for a second before deciding that they were impossible to break. Willing his hands to disappear he easily removed the ropes before bringing his hands back. Still unable to see even his hands, Yuugi tried to sit up. His muscles were stiff and his head felt heavy, but all in all he seemed intact. Squinting and reaching out into the darkness, Yuugi tried to find something in the area around him that would tell him where he was. Reaching out his fingers brushed against something. Quickly flinching back, he gulped and reached out to the thing again. Feeling around he realized it was a person.

“Yami?”

Taking a shaky breath Yuugi leaned down to try and smell them better. The scent of the roses had really messed with his nose and all of his other senses. It was hard to smell anything at all and if he would have bet on it, he would have said that no one was in this place with him. He was apparently wrong.

“Yami...” Yuugi whispered.

But this was definitely not Yami. Soon his senses came back to him and all he could smell as Atem’s scent and rotting flesh. Yuugi cradled Atem in his arms and buried his face in his neck to block out the scent of decay and death from inside the room. Atem felt warm to the touch and it seemed like he was breathing but Yuugi wanted to make sure. Kissing his neck for a pulse and then kissing his lips to make sure he was breathing, Yuugi sighed a little in relief. Atem was breathing and had a pulse. So why wasn't he waking up? Yuugi wrapped his arms around him with the intention of vanishing them out of there when he realized that he couldn't. He couldn't leave Yami and he had no idea where to go to get back to find him.

Suddenly, Yuugi felt exhausted. “Damn it...That's w-why you aren't waking up...they-they drugged you,” he said, before passing out.

\-------

 

Kaiba just looked at him trying to figure out what was going on. Joey loved seeing Kaiba thinking so hard when he, himself, knew the answer. For once he had Kaiba guessing and it was kind of nice. The entire limo ride to the Kaiba mansion was silent and he didn't mind. He knew talking was pointless. When Roland opened the door and both men got out, Joey started to get nervous. What if he was wrong? What if all of this was just a dream...And the King wasn't Seto Kaiba but someone else entirely, or no one. What if the mirror wasn’t in the basement? What if nothing was there too see? Doubts flooded his mind for the first time since he heard Yuugi telling everyone about the crazy dream he had that was just like his and Ryou's. Maybe this was just a crazy dream; maybe he's going crazy. That waitress, Three, she was real so Seto, his King of Hearts, had to be real...right?

“Joey? Big brother was talking to you.”

Joey blinked as he stared down at Mokuba's frowning face. “What?”

“I said, so tell me what you know so you can get out of my house.” Kaiba looked Joey over with concern before sitting down in a recliner next to the sofa.

How had he gotten into the living room?

Mokuba looked between Seto and Joey before sitting down. “Okay… So I guess I’m gonna go upstairs.”

“Actually, kid, I need ta ask ya a question. Kaiba said somethin’ ‘bout callin’ cats, Cheshire Cats? Do you remember that?”

Mokuba gave Joey the weirdest, funniest face he had ever seen in his life. “What the hell does that face even mean?!” Joey laughed.

Soon Mokuba started giggling while trying to answer him, “It means yes, but why are you asking?”

“How old were ya when he talked ‘bout that?”

“Oh I don’t know… five?”

“How old were ya when he stopped?”

“I don’t see the point of this Wheeler,” said Kaiba.

“Hang on,” Joey said, “It’s important.”

Mokuba’s eyes narrowed, “I don’t remember.”

“Do ya remember anythin’ else he told ya when you were five?”

Mokuba looked over to Kaiba with a conflicted expression. Kaiba seemed to be having the same conflicted thoughts, “Look Wheeler. I don’t know what you’re trying to do but-”

“Did he talk about havin’ a twin sister?”

Mokuba’s eyes widened. “How? What?”

“That’s enough.” Seto stood up, ready to throw Joey out he assumed. “You need to leave.”

“I’m not leavin’ yet. Ya wanted to know what I knew, right?”

“Okay fine Wheeler,” Kaiba said, leaning back with his shity smirk. “Just tell me this ridiculous outlandish predicament you and the geek squad are in now. Let me guess it all started on that stupid field trip. That's when everything started getting strange, I'm sure that's it. What did you fuck up now?”

“I didn’t fuck up anythin’! Yuugi, Ryou and I somehow found a portal to Wonderland in that damn mansion and we go there when we sleep. And it’s not just us, Kaiba it’s damn near everyone in Domino. You included.”

Mokuba deadpanned, “Yeah I was wrong, Seto… He’s actually lost it… ”

Kaiba just stared at Joey with a large grin on his face. “I thought you were an idiot before but this really takes the cake.”

“I’m not crazy and I’m not an idiot! The Cheshire Cat manipulated Mai inta attackin’ Yuugi. Malik tried ta stop her and they fell through a mirror inta Wonderland. That cat in Morin’s office _was_ the Cheshire Cat.I know this all sounds crazy, believe me, but the Cheshire Cat is after ya and he’s gonna come after the kid.” Now Kaiba was laughing. Joey clenched his fits. “I'm being serious!”

“Oh I know you are, Mutt,” Kaiba laughed, “You and Yuugi certainly know how to find trouble don't you?”

“This ain’t ‘bout us. It’s about you!”

“Cute story Mutt, but I think you'd better go back to your dog house before I call the pound.”

“What do ya think’s goin’ on Kaiba? Do ya think it’s just coincidence we haven't had a fight since we put each other in the hospital? Do ya think it’s just dumb luck that I knew Taffy is your favorite candy? Or that I knew ya used ta have dreams about havin’ a twin sister?”

“Joey...” Mokuba whispered trying to get his attention.

“You might be an asshole, Kaiba, but you’re not stupid! The only way I’d know is if you told me. Right?”

“I've heard enough,” Kaiba said, having lost all humor, “Get out of my house!”

“Fine. FINE! Well I tried ta do this the easy way. Now we’re doin’ it the hard way,” Joey said, backing up. Then he dashed down the hall.

“Joey!” Mokuba jumped off of the sofa as Kaiba took off after him.

He didn't look behind him as he ran down the hall. He kind of knew where he was going. He made several twists and turns still looking. The storage room were Juria disappeared; where the hell was it?

Off to his right he saw a staircase leading down and prayed that was it as he rounded the corner and started to go down the stairs as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom he realized that Kaiba wasn't behind him anymore. Turning around to look up the stairs he saw Kaiba staring down at him completely confused. Mokuba flew up beside him. “Why did you stop?” Mokuba huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

“I'm not crazy Kaiba,” Joey shouted up the stairs, gasping for air, “I can prove it right here, right now.”

“You’ve already proved your a low life mongrel,” Kaiba said, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call the police. “This is your last chance.”

“I know why there are bullet holes in the walls down here. How would I know that if you didn't tell me?”

Kaiba's eyes narrowed and Mokuba gasped. He stood there for a while catching his breath, until he finally took a step down the stairs. Mokuba quickly grabbed ahold of his arm. “Where are you going?”

“Downstairs.”

“But you can't. We aren’t-”

“This is our house. No one else’s. We own every room, every wall, every roof tile. This is ours to do with as _we_ wish. We make the rules here, not him,” Kaiba said and smiled, “I'll be fine, Moki.”

Joey watched as Mokuba nodded his head and let go of Seto's sleeve, sniffling. He wrapped his arms around his waist and sat down at the top of the stairs, watching Seto walk down to meet Joey.

\--------

Yuugi woke up in his hospital bed feeling very lightheaded. “Téa!”

No one answered and he looked around for any sign that Tea or Ryou was still in the hospital. “Téa's purse. She wouldn't have left without that.”

Moving as quickly as he could with his injuries, Yuugi rolled out of bed. He grabbed the machine he was connected to. He used it to lean on as he made his way out of the room to find Tea. She had to be in the cafeteria or somewhere close. She just had to. Yuugi held onto his aching chest as he walked down the empty hospital hallway. He wondered if anyone was in the hospital at all as he rounded the corner that read cafeteria with an arrow pointing down the hall. “Téa!”

The aching turned into burning, then stinging as he walked. Soon he was overcome with pain and exhaustion and collapsed to his knees. Gritting his teeth, Yuugi tried to fight off the dread he felt. Looking down at his hospital gown he gasped as a patch of red grew. He coughed violently and fell forward, blinking at the splattered blood on the floor.

“Yuugi?!”

He looked up to see Téa running towards him with two nurses behind her. “Téa...You have to tell the roses to let us go...”

“What? What are you talking about?” Téa held onto Yuugi's shoulders so he wouldn't fall forward as he tried to stay awake.

“Yami...is missing...The roses... tell them to ...” Yuugi breathe. He treid to talk but he couldn't breath. His chest hurt, his neck hurt, his whole body hurt but breathing hurt the most. He saw the nurses yank Tea away and rush around him. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing but something in their voices made him panic too. Was he dying?

\-------

Kaiba kept his eyes locked on Joey, making sure he wouldn't run again. “If this is a trick I will kill you.”

Joey smiled, in all honesty, relieved. “I don’t doubt that.”

“Well then Joey, if you know so much, what happened?”

“Do you remember what happened? Are you checking to make sure I'm not lying or are you genuinely wanting to know yourself?”

“Both.”

Kaiba walked past Joey into the storage room. He flipped a switch on the wall and a single bulb flickered a few times before finally staying lit. The bulb was hardly enough to light the room and Joey found it took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he did he could see the bullet holes in the walls and in some of the boxes. He saw the mirror lying on the ground with a white sheet half covering it, like someone would throw a blanket off of themselves when getting out of bed. Everything fit the story Juria and Seto told him about the night she disappeared, but now he had to convince Kaiba that the story was real. Joey walked up to one of the boxes only to slip on something just in front of it. Luckily he caught his balance, before looking down at the floor. “Fuckin’ hell...”

“Bullets,” Kaiba whispered as he walked up behind Joey, “Why are you surprised? Didn't you know all about what happened?”

“Yeah I know but it’s still hard ta see,” he breathed out in shock, “Why didn't he clean this up?”

“He thought that there was either a dead body down here or that the basement was haunted or possessed, or some other superstitious bullshit.” Kaiba walked past the bullets and looked at a familiar box. “Well, start talking. I don't have all night.”

“Alright. Ya told me thatcha ran down here to get away. Ya hid in that box.” Joey tapped the box then pointed to the floor at the handful of bullets on the ground. “And he ran out of bullets and tried to reload the pistol.”

Kaiba nodded. “That’s all I remember. The next thing I knew I was in bed upstairs.”

Joey lead Kaiba to the mirror half covered with the white sheet.  “What you don’t remember is, you didn't come down here alone.” Joey watched Kaiba kneel down beside the mirror and stare into it. “Ya had a twin sister, named Juria.”

Kaiba continued to stare at the mirror and didn't respond.

“She saved your life by tilting the mirror and distractin’ him so he couldn't shoot ya while you were hidin’. He was afraid ta come down here because he threw her at the mirror and she fell inta it. Never ta be seen again. Just like Mai ‘n Malik. I’m not makin’ this shit up. I swear.” Both remained silent for a moment as Kaiba continued to look down at the mirror. “See somethin’ interestin’?”

“It's my reflection… but it's different.” Kaiba pulled the white sheet all the way off the mirror, using it to wipe away some of the dust.

Joey stood on the other side of the mirror and leaned forward to see their reflections. Just as he’d hoped, Kaiba’s reflection was that of the King of Hearts and Joey’s reflection was himself in his Alice clothes. “I told ya.”

\------

Kaiba stared at the antique mirror in disbelief. How could this be possible? Mirrors don’t show you anything but your reflection but this reflection wasn’t of him. It was his face, his eyes, his expressions and his movements, but his clothes and the room were very different. His reflection wore a red velvet robe and a crown of gold and hearts. He looked like a king from an Alice in Wonderland movie. When Joey stood over the mirror and added his reflection, it showed a similar problem. It was Joey; his face, his eyes, his movements and expressions but his clothes were different. So different, Kaiba didn’t recognize them. He looked up to ask Joey why he was dressed that way, when he noticed something odd about Joey’s expression. He glanced back at the mirror and saw that Joey was smiling at his kingly reflection. But it wasn’t a normal smile. It was soft, adoring and proud. He’d never seen Joey look at anyone like that before and something in him didn’t like it at all, but he couldn’t figure out why.

Kaiba tried to process everything and get rid of the ugly feeling. “I'm still not sure I believe you...”

Joey rolled his eyes. “I wish I could just deny thin’s like ya can. ‘Nah I'm sorry, gravity doesn't exist today. I refuse ta believe it’s true. So I'll fly if I want. Fuck it all.’”

“Exactly.”

Mokuba called down from the top of the stairs, “Seto… Are you okay down there?”

“Yes. We'll be up in a minute,” Kaiba shouted, returning his gaze to Joey, “Can you help me bring this mirror upstairs?”

“I sure can.”

Kaiba kept finding his gaze on Joey as they hoisted the heavy antique mirror up and carried it to the stairs where Mokuba was patiently waiting. What was Joey’s angle here? What did he want?

“A mirror?” Mokuba asked, “Why bring that old thing up here?”

“To look at.”

“Ok I guess. It looks creepy...” Mokuba stood up and helped them carry it into the living room. “So? What happened?”

“Everything is fine Moki,” Kaiba mused as he ruffled Mokuba's hair.

Joey smiled half heartedly and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well I guess I should be going home...”

“Do you need a ride Joey?” Mokuba gave Joey a crooked smile.

“Heh no kid, I can walk. Bye Kaiba.”

He couldn’t meet Joey’s eyes or find his voice to answer. The best he could do was leave, so that’s what he did. He made sure the mirror was firm against the wall in the living room and then walked down the hall to a supply closet where he knew some cleaner was. He pretended to look for something in there until he finally heard Mokuba sigh, ““I'm sorry Joey...I-”

“Hey don't worry about it. As long as he's being a complete jackass we know he's fine, right?”

Kaiba came back into the living room when he heard the front door shut, windex and a rag in hand. Truthfully he had a lot of work he needed to be doing. He had meetings that needed to be rescheduled, data to look at, Directors to call, but he couldn't stop obsessing over the mirror. He sprayed the windex onto it and started cleaning it off when Mokuba cleared his throat, “So are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Look at this.”

He stepped away from the mirror after it was clean and waited for Mokuba to come closer. When Kaiba looked back at his reflection, he sighed, “This is what Joey was talking about.”

Mokuba looked into the mirror. “Wow you look really different.”

“Oh, you noticed that did you?”

“Ha. Ha.” Mokuba frowned and waved his hand in front of it. “Huh. I have no reflection and the room is different… This isn't a regular mirror is it?”

“No.”

Kaiba stared at the mirror for a while and Mokuba stayed with him for a little bit. Then he left to play some video games and Kaiba remembered promising him not to stare at the mirror for too long. The next thing he knew, he’d pulled the recliner over to the mirror so he could be more comfortable. Now he found he was too comfortable. Staring into it for hours, he noticed his reflection wasn't tied to him any longer. He seemed to move on his own accord as Kaiba sat motionless.


	4. 1/9 Un Yadrutas

When Yuugi opened his eyes he was being held up under a bright light. Squinting as he adjusted to it, he realized it was the sun; he was outside again. “A feast for the new Queen and the beautiful Ace! Bring them inside the castle, the King will wish to inspect them before they are butchered.”

Yuugi tried to keep up with whoever was holding him up but was having a hard time concentrating with the intoxicating scent. His mind started to haze over again but this time he wasn't going to allow that. He had to save Yami and Atem, and he needed to hold out for Téa.

“Téa...” Yuugi breathed softly as he tried to will his voice to work, “I must find Téa...”

“Téa? Isn't that the name of our new Ace?” A high pitched raspy voice filled Yuugi's ears.

“Yes, well… We are taking him to the King. The Ace will be there as well,” another responded.

Yuugi tried to focus, he really did, but the next thing he knew, the world went white.

\------- 

Malik watched the sun dance across Téa's sleeping face. It was late in the morning and she was still asleep. He wondered what she was doing to be out so late at night in the real world. Finally deciding that it was plenty enough time for her to 'sleep in' Malik kissed her lips, she still didn't wake up. Taking that as the challenge it was, Malik shook her shoulders. “Téa wake up sleepy head.”

She still hadn't responded when Marik walked into the room with a cup of tea. “Is she still sleeping?”

“Yep. Nothing I'm doing is waking her up,” Malik muttered, “I’m starting to get worried.”

“Is it worry or jealousy?” Marik smirked prior to handing Malik the cup of tea. “Pour it into her mouth. She'll wake up immediately. Tell her to get ready quickly, the feast for the both of you is about to begin.”

Malik poured the tea into Téa's mouth slowly. Barely a drop hit her tongue and she jumped off of the bed. “Yuugi?! Where is Yuugi?”

Both men glared at her. Marik scoffed, “Out with the hunters I imagine. Why?”

“The roses have Yuugi and the Hunters, Master! Where are they?”

Marik and Malik looked at each other still confused until Marik's eyes widened. “Oops...”

Without warning the king raced out of the room, Téa and Malik in tow. Malik was still completely confused. “What’s going on Téa? Tell me now!”

“Yuugi is in the hospital from Mai's attack, he left to find me and tell me the Roses had him, Atem, and Yami and they were going to kill them.”

“So that's why you were sleeping so late? You were worried?”

“Yuugi tore his stitches and over worked his heart. They had to take him back into surgery, he did that because he thinks he’s gonna die so fucking yes I'm worried!” Téa snapped as they rounded a corner into the throne room.

Sure enough Yuugi, Yami and Atem along with several other people were in the throne room surrounded by the roses and club cards. “Sire, you are early. Many are not awake yet.”

Téa raced to Yuugi only to be stopped half way there. 

“You will remain where you are Ace!” Marik walked past Téa and addressed Red. “You did a wonderful job as usual Red...but those three are not for eating. Don't you recognize royal hunters and the White Queens Cheshire Cat when you see them?”

“The White Queen no longer rules sire, and I believe you declined your alliance with the Castle of Hearts so I thought they were fair game.” Red suddenly became nervous. “I must have misunderstood your intentions sire.”

“Or you've been trying to get these two for years now and finally had a chance.” Red looked down at her feet and so did the other roses. “They were going to be a gift for the new Ace sire. Not for us.”

Marik leaned closer to Red and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. For a moment Téa wondered if he was going to kiss her because of how close they were, but then Marik released her and walked over to the black rose. “Ebony, take Red and Scarlet and escort the hunters and their pet to the gates of the castle. They are not welcome here.”

Téa paled. “But master?!”

“That is an order.” Marik glanced over his shoulder at Téa. “If I see them again I'll kill them myself.”

Ebony and Red looked at each other while Scarlet immediately set to her task. “You heard the King. Out with them.”

The two club cards holding Yuugi pulled him to his feet and began to carry him off. Téa looked to Malik hoping he would say something but he simply averted his eyes. Watching as her friends were carried away, tears rolling down her face, she pleaded, “C-Can I p-please leave master?”

“No.”

“Yes Téa,” Malik answered softly.

When Téa felt her body become her own again she ran out of the room in tears.

\------

At about 2 a.m. Kaiba realized that the mirror wasn't acting as a mirror anymore but as a window to this other world Joey had talked about. The room had even changed to look like the luxurious red and white bed chamber of a king. A blonde woman walked into the room and greeted him, or his reflection rather. She looked identical to the waitress at the diner except younger and well rested; happy. They talked for a moment before she left the room. As the door shut behind her, Kaiba felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Damn it Mokuba!” Calming his racing heart, Kaiba glared at him.

“Sorry Seto. I didn't mean to scare you. How long have you been in here?” Mokuba pulled up an ottoman and sat next to Kaiba. 

Kaiba shook his head, not really caring if Mokuba could see him or not. “I don’t remember.”

“Hey! It’s not just your reflection anymore!”

Kaiba didn’t respond. Another person entered the room, this time Kaiba had a hard time placing who she was. The longer she stood and talked to his reflection the more he felt like he knew her. 

“Is that-Is that Serenity? That can't be! She's my age!” Mokuba said, watching Serenity walk out of the room, “So why are you and your ‘double’ staring at each other?” 

“That’s a very good question.”

Before Mokuba could say anything else a bookcase in the room started to move. They watched in fascination as Joey strode into the room with his trademarked grin and that adoring look he had earlier when they found the mirror. Kaiba tried not to focus on that but ended up focusing on Joey’s lack of a shirt and his halfway fastened pants.

Joey walked right up to the king and turned to look into the mirror as well. He said something neither Kaiba or Mokuba caught and the king laughed. Joey pointed towards the bookcase and said something about getting dressed before turning to leave. Quickly Kaiba's reflection grabbed Joey's arm. He smiled at him and gently pulled him back to plant a kiss on his lips.

At this point Kaiba and Mokuba were wide eyed as they watched Joey leave. The king then, walked towards the mirror and mouthed very clearly 'you're an idiot' before touching it. Instantly, it turned into a normal mirror reflecting the dumbfounded faces of Kaiba and Mokuba. 

“Okay well,” Mokuba laughed nervously, “I-I think I'm going to go to bed...”

“I think that's a very good idea.”

\-------

Joey had his shirt half buttoned when Seto walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. “It's a very good thing you are so lucky.”

“Are you referring to me being with you, or that I’m trying to get you in both worlds?”

“Both,” Seto purred in his ear before nipping at his earlobe, “That was a big risk Joey, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“When do I ever know what I'm doin’? I just follow my gut ‘n hope for the best.” Joey laughed and leaned back into Seto's arms.

The king chuckled as he kissed a trail down Joey's neck. This had to be his favorite part of going to sleep...or waking up...whichever. Seto gently bit down on the base of Joey's neck causing him to gasp. He spun Joey around and pushed him back on the bed, climbing on top of him, when someone knocked on the door. Seto sighed, “You’re very lucky.” 

He kissed Joey's neck one more time before reluctantly getting up and crossing the room to answer the door. “Good morning, Sire,” Ryou chirped happily from the doorway, “Three said that you wanted to have Joey and I learn how to protect ourselves and she is all ready for us.”

Seto nodded and turned to Joey, who had just finished buttoning his shirt from the foot of the bed. “Are you ready, Alice?”

Joey huffed and walked to the door, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

“I will meet you both there. I have to send a message to The King of Clubs,” Seto smirked at Joey.

“Message?” Ryou tilted his head to the side, his white ears flopping with him. “Didn't you already send him a letter?”

“I did. But now I need to tell him I have my mirror back. The Cheshire Cat can't intercept our messages through it.” Seto kissed Joey on the forehead before looking into his eyes. “Thank you for returning my mirror to me.”

Joey blushed and gave an awkward smile. Seto walked away and back through the bookcase into his chambers. Ryou coughed to get Joey’s attention, before pulling his friend into the hallway. Closing the door and dragging Joey with him, Ryou looked behind them to make sure no one was listening. “What was that? How romantic! Did you tell him you loved him yet? Is that why he’s acting like that? I think that was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life...and I thought Yami and Atem fussing over Yuugi was adorable.”

Joey laughed nervously, trying to hide the embarrassment he was feeling. “Ah huh. Laugh it up.”

“Well did you? Did you tell him?” Ryou pulled on Joey's arm making him look into Ryou's brown eyes.

“Not yet. I want ta tell him in both worlds, ya know?”

Ryou beamed as they made their way down a staircase to the armory. “So romantic!”

“I haven't been down here since you first gave me a tour of the castle...” Joey mumbled while he looked around.

“Yep. It's going to be really strange leaving here. I've been here so long.” Ryou's bright smile started to fade into worry, even his ears began to sag.

“Hey, Ryou? Whats up? Did I say somethin’?”

“Oh no Joey. I was just thinking that we have to leave here. Pretty soon everything's going to change.” 

“Yeah… I can feel it too.”

\--------

The next thing Yuugi knew, he thought he heard a woman's voice as his mind came back into focus. “You're doing great Cheshire Cat. It is a good thing our Ace values your lives so much.”

Sitting up a little, Yuugi rubbed his eyes. A beautiful woman with red hair looked directly at him before looking down at the ground in front of him. Yuugi followed her gaze and saw Atem and Yami laying on each side of him, asleep. “Atem! Yami? What's wrong with them?”

“They are just asleep. The girls gave them tea to make them sleep. This will help them wake up,” Téa explained, walking into his field of vision she knelt down and set a teapot in front of him before getting up and walking away. “Be safe, Yuugi. I wish I could stay longer.”

Before Yuugi could argue she was gone, as well as the cards and roses that were with her. He snatched the teapot and poured a little into each of their mouths. Luckily it didn't take long before Yami opened his eyes. “Good morning Kitten.”

Yuugi sobbed as he hugged him. “I thought you were gone.”

“What happened?” Atem mumbled as he tried to sit up.

“Atem!” Yuugi let Yami go and leaped at Atem, knocking him back to the ground.

“Something of note: Yuugi isn't affected by the roses like most people are,” Yami said and laid back down on the grass, “He can withstand the scent of about four roses before he just blacks out. He’s completely unresponsive even if his eyes are open.”

Yuugi grimaced. “Sorry.”

“Don't be. You aren't the reason we got caught,” Atem whispered shyly.

“Yeah. _ You  _ were completely quiet and still. My sun, on the other hand...”

“What was I supposed to do?” Atem retorted.

“Not give us away.” 

Yuugi just smiled at both of them. “I'm just happy you both are alive.”

Atem and Yami looked at Yuugi with confused smiles. “Were you awake?” Yami asked.

“I woke up when they were taking us to the castle but you weren't with me and Atem was given some kind of sleeping tea. I thought he was dead for a minute there.”

Yami sat up again and wrapped his arm around Yuugi's shoulder. “So how did we end up out here?”

“I got Téa to save us.” Yuugi looked back towards the castle. “I had to leave my hospital room to find her but she saved us. I think I'm going through surgery again because I'm WIDE awake.”

Yami and Atem shared worried glances but remained quiet. Yuugi didn't seem to notice anything as he snuggled closer to Yami. “Well Kitten, I know we scared you but that cut out at least a day of our trip,” he said.

“Yeah and we all are fully rested. We should make good time,” Atem said before kissing Yuugi on the cheek, “Let's get going.”

\----------

“Let me guess, I just betrayed you again,” Malik spat.

“You let her go.”

“You just sent her best friends out to get killed,” Malik said, following Marik out of the throne room.

“Atem and Yami cause my roses as much trouble as they have caused Téa. Don't try to tell me they haven't,” Marik growled, “I'm removing a threat. Why is that such a bad thing?”

“I didn't stop you. I just think you shouldn’t rub it in her face.”

“She needs to let them go.”

“You are really preaching to the choir here. I agree with you,” Malik emphasized, walking closer to Marik, “If I didn't know any better I'd swear you did that because you're jealous.”

Marik and Malik continued walking, even though Malik had no idea where they were going. He honestly expected the King to freak out on him with that last comment. When he didn't, Malik wondered if he was wrong. He and Marik tended to be very defensive when they were cornered. If Marik didn't lash out that means he isn’t not cornered. Then again, maybe Marik doesn't see liking Téa as a weakness or problem. He might even expect Malik to know what he's going to do and then do the opposite. 

“She doesn't see me like you do,” Marik muttered.

“What?”

“I said, she doesn't see me like you do.” Marik stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open.

“What do you mean by that? She thinks you’re evil, manipulative, and crazy just like I do.”

“Yes, she does. But unlike you, she sees that as a part of who I am, not a disease to be cured of.” Those words made Malik start feeling guilty, without really knowing why.

Marik looked Malik directly in the eyes and he became quickly overcome by how much emotion was in that gaze that he had to look away. “That doesn't mean you can treat her that way. It isn't an excuse. She's trying, you’re not. That isn't right.”

The King of Clubs tilted his head. “Maybe there is some truth in that, my Queen.”

Malik growled and grit his teeth, “Where the hell are we?”

“We are in my mirror room. I don’t imagine you've ever seen one.” Marik walked up to the mirror and commanded, “Show me the hunters and their pet.”

Malik watched as the mirror fogged over, then cleared showing Yami and Atem laying in a grass field. Yuugi sitting between them looking very worried and confused. Malik sighed heavily, maybe he should have stopped Marik. The next thing he saw was Téa walking towards them with a tea pot. She knelt down in front of Yuugi and set the teapot between them. Malik watched as she told Yuugi to give them the tea and then she got up and left.

“She’s really mad at you.” Malik smiled as he watched Yuugi give the hunters the tea.

Marik huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes… It would seem that way.”

Suddenly the mirror fogged over again. Malik at first thought that it was going back to normal when suddenly the King of Hearts appeared in it. Marik laughed loudly before addressing the King, “Ha! Got your mirror back, I see. It's a pleasure to see you again Seto. ”

Seto grinned, full of pride. “My Alice found it for me, however that is not what I wish to talk with you about. I wanted to make sure that you are ready.”

Marik looked to Malik, who instantly panicked. “What?”

“There's your answer,” Marik said returning his attention to Seto.

He sighed and shook his head. “Can't you get your own people to follow you? You are a King aren't you?”

Marik laughed maniacally, “I don't know, Malik what do you think? Do I have any control over my people?”

Malik blushed, not really sure what was going on but he knew he was the one being insulted. “Go to hell Marik.”

“And there's another answer.”

“We’ll be ready Kaiba,” Téa answered as she walked into the room, axe in hand, with Red close beside her.

“Good, at least one of your people follow you. That's better than I had anticipated, we might make it out of all this alive.”

“Crazy as fuck but alive,” Malik grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest, “What a consolation prize...”

Seto and Marik laughed, Téa didn't move. That couldn’t be good.

“If you need any assistance Marik let me know. The Cheshire Cat can’t intercept these conversations.”

“No but Juria can. Lets hope she stay's bat shit crazy long enough for us to form some kind of comprehensive battle plan.”

Seto nodded. “Agreed, good luck.”

“You too.” 

Malik and Téa both noticed the hint of sincerity in Marik's voice but chose not to mention it. Seto touched the mirror and it faded to black before becoming a normal mirror. Malik and Marik turned to Téa and Red. “The hunters and the cat have been disposed of, Sire. Is there anything else you wish of me?”

“No, Red. You may go continue preparing for the feast.”

Red gave Téa an unsure glance before leaving the room. Malik shoved his hands in his pockets, unable to look at anything in particular. Marik, however met and held Téa's gaze. “I'm not apologizing.”

“I didn't expect you to, Master.” Téa smiled the most fake, sweet smile Malik had ever seen. “Most people with egos as big as yours don't apologize when they are wrong.”

Malik's jaw might as well have hit the floor and Marik seemed just as surprised. “Most slaves are punished for talking to their masters like that.”

“Do as you see fit Master, but that won’t MAKE me forgive you.”

Malik bit down on his knuckle to silence his laughter. Téa just made a dangerous move. He wasn't sure how she did it but she had Marik exactly where she wanted him. A wicked grin spread across his face. “Check.”

Marik ignored Malik and glared at Téa. “I don't need the forgiveness of a slave.”

“Is that all an Ace is?” Téa searched Marik's eyes for the answer while taking a small step closer. “Is that what I am to you then?”

“Check mate. Keep it up and she’ll be all mine.”

Marik snarled at both of them, “ENOUGH!”

Téa felt her body lose its control again, but this time she could care less. She already won, she knew it and so did Marik. He glared at Téa, unwilling to back down but unable to keep going; he was trapped.

“Come with me Téa. I think it's time to go to our room.” Malik took Téa's arm and lead her out of the mirror room, leaving Marik to glare after them.

Both were quite as they walked down the hall towards their room. Malik glanced at Téa a few times to make sure she was okay, but didn't do anything else until they were inside and had locked the door. “Téa... I'm sorry for not stopping him.”

“Thank you Taw'am roHi. I am not angry with you, though,” she said, forcing a smile.

“Don't be too angry with him either. I'm pretty sure he kicked them out because he thinks, like I did when we first got together, that you still have feelings for them.”

Just as Malik expected, Téa became furious. “I fucking give up!”

Malik chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. The longer he held her the less tense she became. He did sympathize with both of them. He did understand. Marik is the exciting and perfect kind of mistake and Téa is a prize too grand not to keep under lock and key. He did get it.

“I'm really sorry Taw'am roHi. This has to be really hard for you...” Téa whispered.

“What do you mean?”

Téa took his hands in hers and lead him into the room, urging him to sit on the floor in front of the sofa. After crawling onto the sofa behind him, Téa began to massage his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel like this was a ploy that he was going to regret later but it just felt too good to say no to. “I know you still have feelings for him.”

“Yeah. Searing hatred.”

Téa laughed as she continued to rub his shoulders. Soon she began to slide her hands under his shirt to rub his back. Malik closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Téa leaned down and kissed Malik on the cheek. “I think you still love him. I also think that is why you were mad at me yesterday. You noticed that he was paying attention to me and not you.” Malik frowned but kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut. Téa however carried on as if nothing happened. “Today you acted completely different. You let him get rid of Atem and Yami, you tried to calm him down, you took his side.”

“I don’t want you around them, that has nothing to do with him.”

“Thank you Taw'am roHi...for trying to make this work.” Téa reached her arms forward and began to massage down Malik's chest when he laid his head back onto her lap. “I see no reason why we can't have everything.”

“That sounds like a good pick up line for a villain in a comic book,” Malik murmured.

“Is it working?” Téa whispered in his ear.

“I'm not the bad guy.” Malik smirked and opened one eye to look at Téa as she leaned back up.

“No your not.” Téa's half lidded eyes remained fixed on her hands as they massaged him. “You're more like the anti hero and Marik is the villain.”

“Where are you in all of this?” Malik rasped, both eyes open and half lidded as well.

Téa kissed Malik's lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth gently. Pulling away, she smirked seductively. “I'm the sexy goddess that rules the world and both of you are fighting for and over me.”

Malik laughed while getting up off of the floor. “So does that mean we are going to this dinner thing?”

“Of course! I don't know about you but I don't want to miss my first opportunity to be a cannibal,” Téa laughed and shook her head, “Joking aside, yes we need to. He’s doing this all for us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Malik sighed, “Wait…” he stood up and crossed the room to the slightly ajar door. “Didn't I lock this?”

\-------

 

“Joey, Ryou, it's wonderful to see you. Please come in so we can begin,” Three said with a bright smile.

Four sat on a trunk in the corner with a similar bright smile. Joey couldn't help but be curious to what they had talked about. He didn't get a chance to ask as Three pulled Joey and Ryou into the center of the room. “Alright boys! First things first, what weapon do you need to use?”

Joey and Ryou looked at each other. “What?”

“Everyone in Wonderland, excluding cards six and below, has a power to defend themselves. Some use a specific weapon, some use magic, others have fancy ways to run or get out of a fight because they are unable to defend themselves. Though it’s usually the lower cards but I have seen some rabbits and cats unable to use any force to fight with. For example” -Three held out her hand and a large spear flew into it- “This is my weapon. It answers only to me. It has attached itself to me. I only know how to fight with it and it only knows how to be wielded by me. When Nine fell, this spear felt I was its new master and has since answered to me. Understand?”

“Kinda,” Joey said staring at the spear, “But we ain’t fightin’ anyone now.”

“Well, try to go to the wall and see if anything speaks to you.”

Three gestured to a wall that Joey paid little attention to until that moment. The wall had to be at least 15 feet tall and covered floor to ceiling with weapons Joey had only seen in history books and on the internet. In the center of the wall held a mirror unlike anything Joey had ever seen. The outside frame looked like a saw blade, with a mirror in the center. Joey walked closer to the wall and gasped at what showed in the mirror. A battle field of many dead, the Castle of Hearts destroyed. Nothing moved except for torn fabric and fallen flags in the gentle breeze.

“That is Juria's weapon. The White King made it for her, himself. Watching her use this in battle was an experience I will never forget,” Three whispered, lost in her memories.

“How would she have used a mirror in battle?” Joey looked at Three dumbfounded.

“She used the mirror as a portal. Mirrors would bend to her will,” Seto explained, gliding across the room to the wall, “The outside edge became a saw blade that she would throw and then she would jump through the mirror when it came back to her. She killed as many as the Cheshire Cat's did. She used that weapon to behead the Queen of Hearts.” 

Joey shook his head at the mirror in disgust. Was that what this was all coming to? A bloodbath? The King looked at each of the weapons carefully before taking a very thin sword from the wall. “This one is mine. It's a Rapier.”

“Wish to Duel with me, Sire?” Three got into a defensive stance and eyed Seto mischievously.

“Its been years Three,” he matched her grin and walked closer to her, “but I never back down from a challenge.”

Joey glanced between Seto and Three, dumfounded. Why would he accept, when her spear looked like it could cut the sword in thousands of pieces. Seto pointed the end of the sword at her and stood up straight. “Let's begin.”

Three nodded and attacked him. She was fast and completely out of range for him to hit, but Seto was faster, a thousand times faster. Joey didn't even see the sword. All he could see was his wrist move every now and then to deflect her attacks. Joey had no idea Seto was so fast or so skilled at this. Needless to say, he was impressed and honestly a little turned on by how in control of the fight he appeared.

Three began to tire from constantly being on the offensive and tried to lunge forward at him. Instead of blocking her, he moved to the side and swiped at her hand, causing her to drop the spear. Before it even hit the floor Seto's sword was pointed at her throat. “Incredible for a Three.”

“Thank you Sire.” Three held her bleeding hand, but smiled happily. 

Joey snickered at Four’s enthusiastic clapping and whistling. He and Ryou couldn’t help but clap as well. Three picked up her spear and went to sit next to four on the trunk rather pleased with herself. After that, she really should be. Seto turned his attention back to Joey. 

“Juria picked this out for me because I am better at predicting my opponent's moves. This sword allows me to be quicker than my opponent and use their strength against them. I don't think this kind of weapon is good for you though Joey. Patience and precision aren’t your specialty.” Seto smirked at Joey’s pout and paced along wall. “Marik uses a briar whip, more deadly than you think, but mostly it’s used to inflict pain. Atem has a large enchanted bow that helps guide arrows. The March Hare uses a simple dagger and chain, but don't let that fool you for being useless. If you are anywhere within three feet of him, you should consider yourself dead or really lucky. I can't wait to see what Yuugi will use. Cheshire Cats usually take multiple weapons but some are powerful spell casters. It seems, after my meeting with Marik, that Téa has taken up with using an enormous axe.”

Joey smiled remembering her falling out of bed because of that. “Yeah, she said something about that.”

“Queens are spell casters like Cheshire cats. But they draw on the power of their castles. When the castle falls… well. And Yami, I’ve seen him used just about any weapon. Especially when it is not his own.” The king pointed to a large broadsword at the top of the wall. “Try that one.”

Joey looked up at it with wonder, the sword was white instead of silver like most of the other weapons. Frowning, he tried to find a ladder or something to get up that high on the wall to take the sword but found nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by Three, Seto and Four laughing. “Whats so funny?”

“Just reach for it. If you are it's master it will come to you, Sir Alice. You don't need a ladder,” Three giggled.

Joey reached up but the sword didn't move, instead a different sword began to shake on the wall. Suddenly the white sword shook as well. It was as if neither sword knew which one he needed. Seto's eyes widened in interest. “Well...I haven't seen that before...”

Before Joey could say another word the larger sword flew down into Joey's hand. The sheer weight of the sword made him panic and he had to use both hands to hold onto it just to keep it from falling to the ground. “Damn it...this is heavy.”

Seto laughed, but continued to stare at the other sword. “I wonder if that one is only to be used for specific tasks... They seemed confused about which you needed. Or maybe you are to change.”

“Change?” Three stared at the sword as well. “But he’s Alice. Alice doesn’t change.”

“Actually, Alice becomes Queen at the end of Looking Glass,” Ryou said, nudging him in the side, “Right Joey?”

“Fine Ryou! I’ll watch the damn movie! Sheesh,” Joey huffed, finally getting his sword to move.

“Ok so we know what Joey needs. Now it's your turn White Rabbit,” Three giggled and urged Ryou towards the wall from her comfortable place on the trunk with Four.

Joey wondered if there were any white rabbit weapons. Especially since Ryou wasn’t much of a fighter.  He reached his hand out just like Joey did and not a second later he fell backwards. A barrier of blood separated him from the wall. “Oh my!”

“Ok so that answers that...” Seto raised his brow at Ryou. 

“Ryou’s a spell caster? Is that a white rabbit thin’?”

“No. It’s a Queen of Hearts thing,” Seto said, raising his finger to his lips at Three, “Shh.” 

The room fell into a haunting silence. Seto looked around at everyone, extremely confused. “Why are all of you so quiet?”

“You weren't supposed to be the King?” Joey tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m the official Mad Hatter. Masumi is an imposter.”

He squinted, eyeing Seto up and down, but he just couldn’t believe it. Seto? A Hatter? The red robe and gold crown just fit. How was he not the kKng of Hearts? “Are ya sure? I just can’t see ya as a Hatter.”

Seto walked over to him with a devilish smirk, “I don’t need a crown to have your allegiance, do I?”

\----------

Red glanced over at the king where he sat on his throne, scowling. “The feast is about to begin Sire… We should probably start heading to the courtyard.”

Marik growled in response, staring at nothing in particular, with the intent to kill. He never let anyone talk to him like that before. Now, he somehow had both of them locked up in their room refusing to come to their own feast. Marik was so angry he could kill everyone in the castle and the only thing stopping him was Red.

“Would the decapitation a few cards make you feel better Sire? Or perhaps a hunt? I would be honored to accompany you,” Red suggested, but Marik wasn't biting.

She was beginning to run out of ideas when Ebony strode happily into the throne room. “Sire, you are about to be late for the Feast. The Queen and Ace are already on their way.”

“I could have you tried as a traitor for lying to your king. I know there is no way they are going.” Marik fixed his deadly glare onto Ebony, only to have the Rose smile wider. 

“Well, they are. I spoke with them myself.” Ebony lifted her head up and swayed her hips, happily. “They also seemed to be in good spirits.”

Marik wasn't sure whether to be more angry or relieved. This means they have decided something, but what that decision was, who knew. Marik became engulfed in his thoughts; meanwhile, Red wasn't sure if Ebony had thought her plan all the way through. “Sire, would you like us to escort you there?”

“No I'll go myself.” 

Red and Ebony bowed and walked out of the throne room together. Red glared at Ebony's proud smile. “What do you have to be so cheerful about? The last time he was in a mood like this, he devoured Sienna.”

“No one liked her anyway.” Ebony chirped. “We all like you. I hear Wonderland is changing. Maybe you will be our new Knave, then we will have a full house...or is it a royal flush?”

Red gave her a sideways glance, refusing to let Ebony see how badly she really did want that. Only time and fate would know who the Knave of Club's was. The Ace certainly wasn't who they all thought it would be. The girls and her were certain it would be Ebony. Now that the real Ace is in the castle, all of them are exultant that it wasn't her. Téa is deadly and entertaining, just like their Ace should be. Red (and she suspected Ebony too) rather liked this new girl. The others were still unsure, but they listened to Red. As long as Red breathed, they wouldn't mess with her. Not that she needed protecting.

She smirked at the thought of anyone trying to mess with Téa and her axe. “Ebony...how did you know they were leaving to go to the feast? I had you patrolling the right wing.”

“Sire had to give them a new room remember?” Ebony's cheeks filled with color as she looked away. “I may or may not have picked the lock and listened in on their conversation too...”

“Ebony!”

“What? I saw how upset Téa was about kicking the Hunters out so I wanted to check on her.”

“...And? Come on! Tell me!” Red demanded a little louder than she wanted.

“And I'm ninety percent sure they aren't angry anymore...or at least Téa isn't angry. I'm not sure about the Queen.”

“You said you spoke with them?”

“Yep, I directed them to the courtyard where the feast is being held.” Ebony explained as they reached the courtyard themselves.

“Lets pray this works out...” 

\-------

Téa looked around the courtyard (even though Jungle was a better description). Vines and trees separated tables and  covered chairs; and surrounded the large fire pits. There were so many people around too; roses, cards, hatters, hares, knights and so many more she had never seen before. Téa gasped at how exciting it all was, everyone seemed so joyous. Suddenly she felt a small pang of guilt. Marik had done all of this for them and she insulted him. Looking around for him, Téa realized that he wasn't there. “Red isn't the feast starting?”

“Yes my lady, but we cannot begin without the King's blessing.”

“I'll get him then,” Téa said as she stood up from the table.

“My lady… I don't think that's a good idea. He wouldn't let Ebony and me escort him here,.” Red’s frown did not go unnoticed.

Téa thought about telling her she wasn't afraid of him but no one would have believed her. Maybe Malik would but she wouldn’t bet on it. Red was probably the closest to the King, and Téa knew  _ she _ was afraid of him. Looking towards the castle doors, she weighed her options. “I'll be right back with the King.”

Malik nodded to her with an encouraging smile while Red still seemed apprehensive. Téa left the feast and walked to the throne room, quickly. As she walked inside she saw Marik still sitting on the throne looking just as furious as he was when she left him in the room with the mirror. Taking a deep breath, Téa walked up to the base of the throne and bowed. “Master the feast will not begin without you. Please come with me?”

“I have no desire to go anywhere with a treacherous Queen and disloyal slave.”

Those words stung a little, Téa wasn't going to deny that, but he had to do better if he wanted her gone. “Disloyal? I am simply trying to keep you on your toes. Besides, Malik is waiting for you as well. If it pleases you, Master, I'm sorry for what I said.”

“Admitting fault?”

“I saw and still see no other way to catch your attention.” Téa answered honestly.

Marik stared at her with great interest. What was this girl after? She already had Malik why go through this trouble? Between his curiosity and the honesty in her eyes, Marik found himself standing up from the throne. He noticed Téa's eyes light up as he did so  and then she lead him to the feast. Walking through the doors out into the courtyard, Marik grinned when everyone stood. It’s good to be the king.

He made his way to the head of the royal table, Téa off to his right, and addressed everyone.

“We are here to welcome your new Queen and the Ace to the Castle of Clubs.” Reaching for his cup he raised it, everyone else following suit.

Ebony stood on top of her chair and cleared her throat, surprisingly enough everyone stared at her. “To the Queen and Ace!”

“To the Queen and Ace!” The courtyard of people chorused.

“May your bed be warm, your belly full, and your soul never leave home,” Red shouted followed by cheers from everyone.

Malik and Téa were overwhelmed by the kindness and attention. As the clapping and cheers died down one person kept clapping. Téa looked around to see who it was when her eyes widened in alarm. Without thinking she stood and her axe flew into her hand. Marik found her reaction to be quite entertaining. “Stand down Ace, we are in no danger. Forgive her, she’s a little overprotective,” He said flashing her an approving smirk, “You are always welcome here, Creator.”

Malik and Téa froze out of horror as the large cat jumped onto the table, Masumi and Mai standing at the foot. It's grin was abnormally wide compared to the size of its face, making the crazy gleam in his eyes even more frightening. Téa and Malik weren't the only ones who felt that way; Red and Ebony refused to look the thing in the eyes.  “How are you two getting on?” The cat spoke, looking at Malik, “Do you like my little world? After all Malik, you did have a personal invitation.”

“It’s Hell.”

“Oh yes,” It grinned, “Hell indeed, but very very fun.”

“Fun?” 

“Of course. It gets rather boring when everything is happy and safe. All life needs is the threat of death, desire for lust, and a whole lot of blood to make it exciting. Wouldn't you agree, Ace?”

Téa glared at it, hoping her anger would hold back her embarrassment. Luckily for her, Marik had every intention of steering the conversation. “Creator, What brings you to our Feast? I wasn't aware you were coming or I would have captured more.”

It laughed maniacally before walking even closer. “I am here because of Alice.”

“Afraid of little girls now?” Marik laughed as he brought his cup to his lips.

“This Alice is an impostor. A trick played by a broken pawn,” Lewis growled.

“A false Alice?” Marik brought his cup down and set it on the table.

“Yes,” His tail swishing over the teacups and food. “I came to ensure your alliance in eradicating Wonderland of this false Alice. The people deserve a stronger ruler than the King of Hearts.”

Marik remained silent, but Malik could no longer keep quiet. “Why should we help you? Why should I help you? You locked me in this world, I may never see my family again. You have a lot of gall to come here for anything!”

The Cheshire Cat grinned wider, if that was even possible, and strode over to Malik. Leaning down over him, it said, “The Queen of Clubs? Such a pity really. Wasted talent. Is freedom what you want? I can make you the Red Knight; your extensive battle knowledge would be invaluable in my army. All you have to do is ask and I can change your destiny.”

“What would being a knight do? I'd still be here.”

“Queens are weak and tied to the castles. They are also physically incapable of taking up arms. Useless in other words. Not to mention...your past history with the King...I'm sure you wish anything but to be here in this situation,” It purred, “As my knight you can travel Wonderland, you would be free to do as you please, be able to protect yourself and prove you are more powerful than him. And as head of my army you could return to your world. That is what you want isn't it?”

“And Tea?”

“She is an Ace and a woman. What could she possibly offer me? The offer stands as is.” It laughed before glancing between Marik and Malik. “I will give both of you two weeks to come to a decision. I'm sure you have much to discuss on the subject.”

It laughed and disappeared, Masumi and Mai following in a puff of black smoke. Marik cleared his throat after they left and announced to the room, “Let's not have that spoil our evening. Card's bring more tea, let’s have our feast!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, voicing their pleasure in the command. Téa felt sick and unable to enjoy anything further. Malik seemed to be feeling the same way judging on how his plate remained empty for the rest of the night. Téa did as she always did at parties when she didn't want to remember them the next morning. Too much tea, too much dancing and a whole lot of giggling; that sounded about right.

\------

Joey stared down at his feet in the hospital waiting room. He felt terrible that the first night he decided to sleep at home, Yuugi needed him. Téa was curled up in the chair next to him asleep, the nurse said she passed out as soon as they wheeled Yuugi into surgery. He tried to gently shake her awake before realizing that maybe she needed to stay in Wonderland to help Yuugi. Now he was more worried than ever for his best friend. Redoing stitches shouldn't take this long.

Speaking of taking a long time, Seto was probably freaking out right about now. He was right in the middle of fighting Three when he was woken up by Soloman. He's been awake for at least 3 hours now with no way of letting anyone there know he was fine. They should have a trans dimensional cell phone or something. Joey laughed to himself at the ridiculous thought before looking up at the waiting room doors. Dr. Anashi said it would take a maximum of an hour, something had to be happening. Unable to wait much longer, Joey got up from the chair to walk around the hospital a little bit. “I'll be right back Gramps...Do you want me to pick you up some coffee?”

“That would be great Joey.” Soloman sighed with a weak smile.

With a curt nod Joey walked out of the waiting room and followed the signs down to the cafeteria. It was so late at night, or early in the morning that only two nurses occupied the entire cafeteria. Joey stared at the darkened cafeteria counters in frustration; of course they were closed its four in the morning. Searching the cafeteria for a vending machine, Joey dug through his pockets for whatever change he had. Seeing one in the corner of the room, he strode over and put some quarters into it. Just as he was about to hit the buttons on it, he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Joey! I'm so happy you're alright! So did something happen to Yuugi?”

Joey spun around and smiled in relief. “Ryou?! How'd ya know I was here?”

“Seto and I were worried when you passed out like that. At first we thought something had just woken you up but after you were asleep for a while we started to get worried. He gave me some tea to make me sleep...or wake up...” Ryou sighed with a slight smile. “We don't ever really sleep do we?”

Joey laughed as he turned back around to the vending machine, pressing a few buttons on it so that a bag of chips fell down into the drawer. “No I don't really think we do. I'm fine...Yuugi's not.”

“What happened?” Ryou's voice strained with worry.

“I don't know...Téa's passed out in the waiting room. She was the only one at the hospital when...From what the nurse said he had unhooked himself from everything but the IV and went looking for Téa. She said he kept rambling about roses and asking Téa to help him.”

“Oh my god...” Ryou's eyes went wide. “Should we go to Wonderland and help him?”

“I don't know Ryou...that was hours ago...for all I know Téa's already helped him or he’s dead...That surgery he's in should have ended by now...”Joey's voice broke as he clenched his hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch the vending machine.

Ryou stared at him for a moment before enveloping Joey in a big hug. “Come on Joey...We need to go to the waiting room in case the doctor comes back.”

Joey hugged Ryou back and grabbed the chips from the drawer. “Yeah we do. Hang on a sec I need to get Gramps his coffee.”

\------- 

Ryou and Joey walked into the waiting room right as Téa woke up. Soloman had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair indicating the doctor still hadn't been back. Téa looked around the empty room, before realizing Joey and Ryou were there. “Where is Yuugi? I thought we'd be in his hospital room by now.”

“Yeah something is going on with his surgery...” Joey responded quietly. “Is he okay there?”

Téa nodded despite her unsure expression. “The Roses don't have him anymore...so I hope he's alright...”

“What do you mean? He's not with you?” Ryou asked confused.

“No, Marik threw them out of the castle.” 

“Threw them out of the castle?! Didn't Malik try to stop him? Why didn't you try to stop him?” Joey questioned angrily.

“Look it's complicated and personal.” Téa held her hand up refusing to answer his questions. “I was really hoping that Yuugi would be awake because the Cheshire Cat came to the castle today along with Mai and Masumi.”

“Really?!” Ryou gasped.

“Look Téa, now's not the time. Yuugi's still in sur...” Joey was cut off by Téa reaching out and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“Keep your patronizing attitude to yourself Joey. I'm in NO mood! I'm having a really shitty day. I leave for ten minutes to get something to eat and Yuugi almost dies, Marik and Malik are hard to live with on a good day. Mai and Masumi, and that damn...thing, came to a dinner for us and ruined it. I had to get drunk off my ass just to pass out faster so I didn’t have to deal with all the shit that's going on there. Now is the only time. The Cheshire Cat said you are not The Alice.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Joey pulled out of Téa's grasp, glaring at her.

“It means something or someone has control over Wonderlands roles and you might not be who everyone thinks you are. You might just be a decoy. I don’t belive it. I think he was just trying to stir up shit but it’s a possibility with everyone’s roles changing lately.”

“Juria, Three,... me… I guess you have a point.” Ryou raised a questioning brow at Téa. “What else did he say? It seems like he said something that upset you.”

“Everything that bastard said upset me! That's what he was trying to do! He bribed Malik into being a bad guy. And we all know how that turned out last time. He fucking called me useless because I’m a woman. I just...” 

“Téa… Everything will work out. Girl, take some deep breaths,” Ryou laughed nervously, “Yuugi will be alright. You saved his life.”

Téa buried her face in her hands and nodded. Ryou walked over to her and hugged her while she sobbed. Joey rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. He felt like a heel. 

When nothing came to mind, he mentally said fuck it and joined in on the hug. Téa laughed a little through her sob and they stood there for a moment before the waiting room door opened. He glanced up to see it was Dr. Anashi looking exhausted and unhappy. He felt his stomach drop.

“Mr. Wheeler, could you wake up Mr. Mouto for me?”

“Sure Doc.” Joey gently shook Soloman's shoulder. 

“Joey… Did you get my coffee?”

“Yeah, I did, but Dr. Anashi is here ta talk ta ya.” Joey forced a smile before looking back at the doctor.

“Yes Mr. Mouto, I wanted to talk about Yuugi's condition. Please follow me.”

He turned back to Soloman, watching the old man stand up and follow Dr. Anashi out of the waiting room. Ryou shook his head as helped Téa to the chair. “That's not good...”

“Nope… Maybe we should go find Yuugi,” Joey whispered to himself.

\-------

 

Atem watched Yuugi stare into the fire with his knees hugged to his chest.  While they walked, he managed to get little bits and pieces of why Yuugi was so upset out of him. Yuugi was frightened. He feared what might be happening in the real world with him, feared for Téa’s happiness with Marik and Malik, and feared losing them again. Atem understood. He still felt panicked at night when Yuugi wasn’t in his dreams or during the day when his voice wasn’t in his head. He wanted to be there for Yuugi like he was always there before, but with them being separated. It was impossible. Yami seemed to be completely oblivious to Yuugi's distress, or at least he wasn't acting on it.

“Beautiful Soup, so rich and green,

Waiting in a hot tureen!

Who for such dainties would not stoop?

Soup of the evening, beautiful Soup!

Soup of the evening, beautiful Soup!

Beau–ootiful Soo–oop!

Beau–ootiful Soo–oop!

Soo–oop of the e–e–evening,

Beautiful, beautiful Soup!” 

They kept quiet, while Yami cleaned and cooked their dinner. Singing happily as he cooked the bellow shaped birds that Atem had shot down just before they made camp. Like always Yami’s voice made Atem feel calm and content. His singing brought them together when he first arrived in Wonderland. 

He woke up in a labyrinth alone. The only thing he heard was the roar of a large beast in the distance. The sun overhead lit his path but no matter where he went, he couldn’t find his way out. Then he heard someone singing. He tried to shout for whoever it was but they never stopped singing. He assumed they couldn’t hear him so he tried to make his way towards the voice. After a long time of searching through dead ends and twisting pathways he found Yami. Singing sweetly just like he did now. 

`Beautiful Soup! Who cares for fish,

Game, or any other dish?

Who would not give all else for two 

Pennyworth only of beautiful Soup?

Pennyworth only of beautiful Soup?

Beau–ootiful Soo–oop!

Beau–ootiful Soo–oop!

Soo–oop of the e–e–evening,

Beautiful, beauti–FUL SOUP!”

Atem still wasn’t sure why Yami loved to sing those songs or where he heard them in the first place. Was that Wonderland's madness or just a wonderfully delicious quirk Yami had? Either way he loved it.

“Dinner's ready,” Yami said, carrying two trays of food over to them.

They made quick work of the food Yami gave them. It tasted like a full turkey dinner including the stuffing and gravy. Which was crazy considering it was just the bird and it was not a turkey. Setting the beautifully decorated porcelain plate and teacup down on the ground, Atemi became lost in his thoughts. Until Yami knelt down in front of Yuugi. “Would you like to take a bath?”

“Huh?”

“There is a hot spring near here. I am SURE you will love it. Come with us.” Yami smiled down at Yuugi, awaiting a response.

Yuugi wrinkled his nose. “I'm okay, really. Thanks though.” Yami raised a brow before picking Yuugi up anyway. “Hey put me down!”

“I said 'come with us' not 'would you like to come with us'. Therefore, I am not asking, Kitten.” 

Atem smirked at the exchange. Especially when Yuugi shuddered, his eyes fixed on Yami’s. “It won't take very long, partner,” he chuckled, getting up to follow after them.

“What if someone steals our things?” asked Yuugi, in an attempt to slow him down.

“We've taken care of that.” 

They made their way into the dark forest away from their camp before Yuugi’s terrified voice stopped him. “Yami please put me down!”

Yami glanced down at Yuugi but didn't stop walking. Atem frowned, trying to figure out why Yuugi acted so strange. “I think he's afraid of water, love.”

“Of course he is. He's a cat.” 

“So why are you dragging him to a place where there is water?”

It might have been comforting to know that Yami was ahead of the situation, if Yuugi weren’t too frightened to move. He just kept walking; no explanation, no slowing down, no nothing. He wouldn't hurt Yuugi; Atem knew that.

He sighed, now extremely conflicted as to what to do, and poor Yuugi grew more panicked by the second. Something made him leave Yami to his own devices. Maybe it was because the closer they got to this hot spring, the more familiar the area looked. He'd been here before. Something was special about it.

“Close your eyes, Yuugi. I want this to be a surprise.” Yuugi closed his eyes, unable to do much else, especially after Yami sounded so excited.

Atem averted his gaze, starting to feel like he was letting Yuugi down, when a bubble flew into his leg. Now he remembered where he was. This particular hot spring  _ was _ very special.

“Keep them closed, Yuugi. I want you to see the best part first.”

With every step, more and more bubbles flew through the air. He smiled awkwardly at the memory of Yami bringing him here for the first time on their way back from killing the Caterpillar. Coming up on the ledge overlooking the hot spring, Yami stopped and tried to set Yuugi down. Yuugi was having none of it and held tightly to his neck. He laughed as he knelt down with Yuugi in his arms. “Kitten, open your eyes.”

\---------

Yuugi  tried to come up with some other excuse to go back but nothing came to mind.. Not that he could think of anything but the growing panic of being tossed in cold water or being wet in general. So he took a breath, trying to calm his already frayed nerves. Why was this such a big deal? Of the few irrational outbursts he experienced in his life, being TERRIFIED of a bath definitively topped the list. What was his problem? Why couldn't he stop this?

Slowly Yuugi opened his eyes. Just as he did so a bubble flew over and popped on his nose. When he looked past the popped bubble he saw many more floating in the night air. Down below the ledge were several large pools of bubbles almost like huge bathtubs filled with bubble bath soap. Shrouding them were enormous willow trees, sprouting from the center of the pools or lining the sides. The willow trees were strange as well, matching the color of the bubbling froth that floated on the water and into the air. In the bubbles he saw birds, or rubber duckies rather, squeaking and swimming in the pools. The site was so ridiculous that Yuugi couldn't help but laugh. The air even smelled clean as he took large gulps of it in to try and calm himself.

“Rubber Ducks? Seriously?”

“This is Wonderland. We had cake and candy for dinner and breakfast and this makes you question things?” Atem chuckled staring at the pools.

“He he yeah...I guess you're right. This is all crazy,” Yuugi breathed and attempted to run his hand through his matted hair, “I guess I do need a bath.”

“We were lying in blood and probably have Rose pollen on us, we all need a bath.” Yami scoffed wrinkling his nose in disgust at his own clothes.

“Okay...I guess I need to at least try.” Yuugi stood up with the help of Yami and they all walked closer to the springs.

“Pick one Yuugi,” Yami cooed in Yuugi's ear, watching the excitement grow in his eyes.

Yuugi looked around at all of the springs but just couldn't pick one. Then he saw a wall of willow vines and wondered what was behind it. Yuugi wandered over to the vines and pulled some aside. His eyes widened at just how beautiful and inviting this spring was. The biggest of all the willow trees grew from the center of the spring. A few roots stuck up over the bubbles and looked perfect to sit on and only get a little wet if he wanted. This was perfect. “How about here?”

Atem chuckled as Yami strode happily right into the spring water, fully clothed. He chose to follow Yuugi’s path and stood next to him as they watched Yami wade through the water. Suddenly, he disappeared beneath the bubbles for a moment, only to pop up a little further away. “Are you alright Yami?” Atem snickered.

“Yes. I think this is the Grandfather willow tree. So it’s deep in spots.”

Yuugi laughed and shook his head, “Do you come here often? You seem to know a whole lot about it.”

Noting Atem’s blush, Yami remained unphased by the question's implications. “Kitten, I have been everywhere in Wonderland over my 170ish years. Why would I skip such a peaceful place like this?”

Yuugi gave him a playful frown as he tried to quickly come up with a different wording of his question. If Yami wanted to play, he can play back. “Okay but when was the last time you were here?”

Yami's eyes flashed with reminiscence. “The last time, I was here on our way back from killing the Caterpillar.”

“And?”

“I took a bath?” Yami questioned before laughing.

“Ugh you are impossible.” Yuugi groaned, meanwhile walking into the perfect temperature water. “Come on Atem. What are you waiting for?”

He thought he'd be more upset about being wet than he was. Maybe that was because of the warmth of it. Atem seemed as cautious as he did. The longer he watched out of the corner of his eyes the more his caution changed to shyness. Since when was Atem shy? Yuugi stepped onto one of the roots and sat watching Yami and Atem swim in the spring, dangling his feet in. “Okay okay, I got this now...Why did you want me to see this so badly? And don't say cause it's awesome...which it is...but you know what I mean.” 

“Ha! Well, this place is special to us,” Yami explained, nodding towards Atem. “So I want it to be special to you too.”

“Special to you both, how?” Yuugi tilted his head to the side as he swished his tail into the bubbles.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Yami started to remove his soaked clothing. Yuugi couldn't help but ogle Yami's perfectly sculpted upper body as he removed his wet shirt, placing it next to Yuugi on the root. Unfastening his pants, he explained, finally having the right words. “I told you about us killing the Caterpillar. Did I tell you that it talked to us?”

Yuugi frowned slightly trying to recall. “No I don't think you did.”

“Juria sent us out to check into it and wipe out the lair if we came across anything. The threat of a butterfly was too great.”

“Butterfly?” Yuugi asked.

“Yes. The queen of hearts used them to fight in the war between herself and the white kingdom. They are vicious creatures and match the strength of the Jabberwocky's.” Yami smiled at Yuugi’s nod of understanding before continuing. “We traveled to the lair and found that there was a caterpillar there. Instead of attacking us outright, he wanted to talk. Caterpillars love to talk. They are one of the few creatures in wonderland that can predict the future you see and he couldn’t wait to tell us what he saw.”

Transfixed on Yami as he took off his pants, Yuugi smiled and blushed.  “And what was that?” Yuugi asked while Yami threw the pants up on the root next to his shirt.

Yami’s playful grin faltered for a moment but his voice remained neutral. “He saw a Wonderland where all of our worst nightmares become reality.”

“Anything horrific that I don't need to know?”

Although Yuugi was joking, Atem and Yami found no humor in it. Atem offered him a sweet smile, wading in a particularly deep part of the spring. “He talked to us about seeing you again.” He swam up next to Yami and began to take his shirt off in the shallow water. “And said you’d be in Wonderland with us and you are.”

“And?”

Yami shrugged his bare shoulders. “And we were destined to be mortal enemies.”

“WHAT?!’ Yuugi shouted. “Why?”

That didn’t make any sense. Yami and Atem cared about each other and it was obvious just being around them for any length of time. Atem’s lips thinned into a thoughtful line after he’d discarded his soaked shirt onto the root. “Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee agreed to have a battle For Tweedle Dum said Tweedle Dee had spoiled his nice new rattle.”

“Isn’t there more to that rhyme?” Yuugi chewed his bottom lip, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. “Yeah. It goes: 

Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee agreed to have a battle

For Tweedle Dum said Tweedle Dee had spoiled his nice new rattle;

Just then, down flew a monstrous crow,

As black as a tar barrel

Which frightened both the heroes so,

They quite forgot their quarrel.

“I said that too you when I met you here, remember?”

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Yami said.

“Metaphorically speaking, I’d say yes,” Atem said, splashing Yami.

Yuugi huffed, a soft smile spreading across his face, “That’s it? I’d think that would be pretty serious and you guys are playing in the water.”

“Weren't you paying attention Yuugi? Yami is mad.”

“I think you mean ‘incredibly alluring,” Yami sang, splashing him back.

Atem made the cutest face Yuugi had ever seen in his life. It was a cross between a blushing pout and the shocked expression of someone caught red handed. He mumbled something into the water creating bubbles around his mouth and swam over to Yuugi. He stopped in front of him and set his hands on Yuugi's knees. For a split second, Atem’s intense eyes were all that he saw. 

The next second, he was holding his breath. Atem pushed on his knees and Yami grabbed him by the waist, pulling him backward. He fell into the water with a shriek. 

Yuugi gasped as they broke the surface of the water, quickly wiping the bubbles out of his face. “You’re in a lot of trouble,” he said, feeling Yami snake his arms around him again. 

Yuugi's breath hitched when he saw Atem setting his pants up on the root. His body lit up with a burning awareness, Yami was naked as well and pressed fully against him. Yuugi wanted to hear the rest of this story, he had a feeling they were trying to distract him on purpose. Unfortunately it was working like a charm.

Yuugi tried not to sound as compromised as he was. “So the Caterpillar told you you’d be enemies? But you’re both together now. Did you ignore him?” 

“We agreed to change,” Yami murmured darkly, fiddling with the fasten of Yuugi's pants.

Before Yuugi could say another word, Atem swam up and quickly pressed their mouths together into a deep, sultry kiss. His head spun. Yami and Atem's hands roamed everywhere. Between his labored breathing and the haze clouding his thoughts, Yuugi was amazed the fear of the water somehow made it through. “I need to get out of the water.”

The simple statement had the three of them moving, despite the small pout on Atem's lips. “I think it would have been fun to make love to you here.”

Yuugi giggled, realizing he was starting to shiver, “Sorry Atem. The water really freaks me out… I'm disappointed too. There goes my dream of having sex on the beach.”

“We will think of something, Yuugi. Can't let one of your dreams slip away from you.” Yami pulled himself up on the tree roots and helped Yuugi out of the water. 

Yuugi blushed at the romantic sentiment and began taking off his armor and shirt. “Being here with both of you is my dream.” 

He shook his tail, water flying everywhere before making a very displeased face. Atem was laughing too hard to get out of the water at first, but at least he had the piece of mind to help Yuugi out of his unfastened pants. “You’re both adorable, but on a more important note, that root isn't going to hold all of us,” Atem pointed out, “And I'm not seeing any of them that will.”

Yuugi scanned the enclosed area of the willow tree and realized Atem was right. “That's fine really… I'm clean now… I can just put my clothes back on.”

“Don't be ridiculous Yuugi. Your clothes are wet, as are ours and we have plans.” Yami glanced around and frowned. “I know it’s here somewhere… Wait here, Yuugi.”

Yami kissed Yuugi on the neck and fell back into the water. Making Atem shield his eyes from the water splashed towards him. “Couldn't have just walked, could you?”

He didn't reply. 

Yuugi wasn’t sure if he even heard Atem. Giggling, he leaned down to help Atem wipe the water out of his face. He opened his eyes, causing them both to smile and blush. “Thank you, partner.”

“No problem, Atem,” Yuugi whispered.

Not noticing Atem minimizing the space between them until he felt hands sliding up his thighs, Yuugi started to close his eyes in anticipation of his kiss. The kiss was stopped however by Yami's triumphant announcement that he found where he was looking for. “Am I interrupting something?” Yami's smirk could only be described as devilish, and Yuugi had to laugh at Atem's blush because of it. 

“Yes, you are but that's okay. Where is it?”

“On the other side of the tree of course,” Yami chuckled and ducked back behind the tree.

Atem chose to swim over, while Yuugi followed the roots back. Looking down at his wet tail, he decided it was better up higher on the tree so it wouldn't get any more wet. In a puff of black smoke his tail disappeared. Looking up at one of the higher branches, he saw his tail swaying, as if tapping impatiently on the branch. Satisfied it was safe, he continued to make his way over and hoped not to fall in the water. 

Yuugi only glanced at Atem once, just to make sure, and he definitely was ogling him. Never in his life had Yuugi felt so attractive. None of the girls at his school, or the guys for that matter, had ever shone him any interest. Joey kept telling him it was because he was oblivious to it. But when he thought about it, Atem and Yami were the only ones to ever look at him like that. He had to admit he loved the attention now that he had it. All he could think about was how to keep it, but then again, there's only so much he could do right? Especially when he had no idea what the attraction was. Yuugi thought himself to be too short and too childish looking, but he wasn't frail anymore. That had to count for something. His cat ears twitched as he tried to think of something they had liked so much.

Rounding the tree he saw Yami sitting in a shallow pool of water, leaning against some angled stone that the tree seemed to have grown around. “I know this spot is a little wet, but you really aren't going to be laying in it. So you should be fine.” Yami winked at him and then waved him over. 

Yuugi wasted no time in making his way around to the pool that Yami sat in. He found it strange that this particular spot was clear of bubbles and his curiosity must have shone on his face. 

“The sap is what makes the bubbles. This isn’t tree bark; its’ the spring mouth,” Yami said, pointing to a split in the bark. 

Yuugi saw that water flowed under the rocks beneath the tree. As the water flowed over the large flat stone, seemingly locked in the roots of the tree, it mixed with the bubbly water below it creating the bubble bath effect. “Where is the sap?”

Yami gently took his hand and pulled him over to his lap. At first Yuugi wasn't understanding and almost fell but then he quickly caught his balance and managed to kneel, straddling Yami's hips. He reached to the side of Yuugi and touched an amber colored substance on the bark. “This is it.”

When Yami reached down away from the bark, Yuugi assumed he was going to wash the 'soap' off his hands, instead he rubbed the sap over Yuugi's hardening cock. He moaned at the contact, expecting it to be sticky instead of slippery like it was. Closing his eyes as Yami stroked him slowly, Yuugi almost didn't hear him whisper, “Feel good?”

“Yes...” Yuugi breathed, enjoying the feel of Yami's hands on him.

“Good cause this is going to feel even better.” Atem's voice in his ear would have startled him if he weren't already so invested in Yami's sweet torture.

Yuugi tensed a little when he felt Atem's fingers, coated in the sap, sliding over the curve of his ass and down further to circle his entrance. Yuugi had expected, wanted, Atem to slide his fingers inside of him but he didn’t. “Why did you stop?”

“Patience,” Atem breathed before nipping at the base of Yuugi's neck, “We want you to feel  _ only _ pleasure and that will take a little longer.”

Yuugi moaned a short reply as Yami pulled him closer and began kissing him. He bucked his hips into Yami's hand, needing him to move faster. Yami moaned into their kiss as Yuugi continued to thrust into his hand. Removing his hand from around Yuugi’s shaft, he used both hands to grab hold of his hips, urging him to grind their erections together. The more Yuugi moved the closer he was to the edge. He didn't expect Atem, who had just been staring up until this point to return his fingers to his entrance, this time pushing two fingers inside as Yuugi rocked back into them. When Yuugi cried out in pleasure, Atem added another. A couple more thrusts and Atem's fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see stars. Yuugi's body tensed as sparks of pleasure shot through him, all the way down to his curled toes. Yami never stopped hitting that spot inside of him as he came, his release coating his and Yami's torso.

Resting his forehead against Yami's while he came down from his orgasm, Yuugi felt really confused. From what he was told about fingering and sex with another guy, it was supposed to be painful or at the least extremely uncomfortable. Atem, somehow, was able to add more fingers without even trying. Why wasn't it like that for him? As if reading his mind Atem hummed in Yuugi's ear, “That was hot. This stuff works really really well.”

The sap; that made sense. It's relaxing, baths are relaxing, the soap or sap had to have a muscle relaxing property to it, making him relax enough to allow for Atem to do what he did. Yami's breath hitched when he absentmindedly moved. 

“Sorry Yami... You have to be miserable. Do you want me to keep moving?”

“No kitten. I want you to stop moving for a minute,” Yami whispered, holding Yuugi tightly on top of him.

Atem laid his hands on top of Yami's. Now both of them were holding onto his hips and the thought alone was working him up again. He waited until Yami's grip on him lessened before lifting himself up. Reaching out to where Yami had gotten the sap, Yuugi coated his hand. Yami's hazy crimson eyes looked up at him as he reached between them. Taking Yami's hard cock in his hands, he coated him before placing him at his entrance. Yami keened as he watched himself slide into him. Atem waited a moment before he moved Yuugi’s hips, making him move up and down on Yami’s cock. Yuugi’s head spun from the pleasure.

Atem then placed himself at Yuugi's entrance and slid himself into Yuugi slowly, very slowly. Yuugi cringed a little, apparently even the relaxing properties of the sap had its’ limits. Yami began kissing up Yuugi's jaw to his lips. He then plunged his tongue into Yuugi's inviting mouth. Atem leaned down over Yuugi and nipped at his shoulder. 

Quickly becoming lost in Yami's intoxicating kisses and the realization that both of his loves were in him at that exact moment, Yuugi HAD to move. He needed to hear both of them moaning in pleasure, solely because of him. He had to know if they needed this as badly as he did. Rocking his hips, Yuugi moaned low in his throat at the feeling. Atem's grip on his hips tightened to almost bruising, when they guided Yuugi into a steady rhythm. He wished it was tighter. Atem moved one of his hands to Yuugi's shoulder, allowing him to thrust deeper into him. “Fuck! Yuugi!”

Not long after Yuugi broke the kiss with a long wanton moan. Yami and Atem weren't moving together anymore, instead thrusting into him on their own accord while holding him completely still. From the sinfully delightful mewls coming from Yami underneath him and the howl from Atem behind him, Yuugi senses were bombarded with dangerously powerful pleasure bringing him to the edge of oblivion once again.

“Don't stop! Please don't sto-Ahhh!” Yuugi pleaded through pants before Yami moved his hand from his hip to wrap around his erection.

One stroke and Yuugi came undone between them with a howl. Atem's frantic thrusts quickly sent both of them over the edge, Yami moaning Yuugi's name while Atem cried out. Yuugi moaned again feeling them pulsing inside of him, filling him. Atem trembled; his grip on Yuugi's shoulder and hip finally relaxing as he gasped for air. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's neck, holding him close.

Laying in the quiet, listening to each other's breathing Yuugi sighed, content, “You both are going to have to carry me all day tomorrow.”

“Worth it,” Atem hummed, kissing his spine.

“Very much worth it,” Yami laughed under Yuugi before patting him on the ass, “but you both are crushing me. Can we get up now?”

Yuugi blushed and pushed himself up on his elbows. “Oh sorry Yami...”

Both Atem and Yuugi got up, but it was clear that Yuugi wasn't going to be able to walk back as he fell into Atem. “Too much excitement for one day huh?”

Yuugi just groaned in response and snuggled into Atem's chest. Yami stood up and walked back into the water. “Let’s get cleaned up. I'm sure our clothes are dry now.”

\-------

Atem dressed and watched Yami help Yuugi stand before walking back over to them. They washed again and were ready to head back, but Yuugi was still wobbly. “Did we hurt you Yuugi?”

“He he, oh no. I'm just sore and exhausted. I've been up for a long time, I just need sleep I promise Atem,” Yuugi giggled when Yami picked him up and carried him out of the hot spring just as he carried him in.

Atem followed them out of the hot springs and up the ledge. The bubbles still floating effortlessly in the air as he reached the top. Something pulled him to look back at the comforting view, and as he did so, he remembered…

\---

Yami didn’t say a word to him since killing the Caterpillar. They were both covered head to toe in green caterpillar blood walking gods knew where in the middle of the night. The goopy substance burned wherever it touched them but Yami wouldn’t slow down or listen to any of Atem’s constant complaints about it. When they finally reached the bubble filled forest, Atem felt like his skin was on fire. Everything was on fire. The first pool of bubbly spring water he saw, Atem jumped into it. 

The warm water washed the burning sensation away slowly but at least it helped. Atem spent a good 20 minutes scrubbing his hair and peeling his clothes off his sensitive skin. After dosing himself into the water again, Atem caught sight of Yami. He sat perfectly still on top of a tree root, his feet dangling into the water. The green blood dripped from his hair and still clung to his clothes. 

Taking a deep breath, Atem got up and sloshed through the water to stand in front of Yami. “That has to burn… Let me help you.”

Yami slid off of the root into the water but he didn’t look up. Counting that as a win, he took ahold of Yami’s hand and lead him deeper into the spring. He washed the goop out of Yami’s hair and helped him out of his clothes. After he finished getting the blood off him as best he could, he brought them to a shallow pool to sit in and enjoy the bubbles. The silence drug on until Atem finally took Yami’s hand in his. “Talk to me Yami.”

Yami didn’t respond at first, then he shook his head. “Maybe I should leave. It would be best for both of us.”

“Running is never the answer. I may have found you by chance in the labyrinth, Yami, but I don’t regret following you.”

Yami pursed his lips. “You have no idea who I am or what I’ve done, but now you know what I’ll do.”

“Yami…”

Atem’s shoulders slumped. What was he supposed to say? Part of him wished he’d never asked the caterpillar about Yuugi. The sickening laughter and it’s sticky voice rang in his ears. ‘Hunter’s and their cats. He will return to Wonderland. That was the deal you made, wasn’t it Yami? But the story will never change. ‘Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee agreed to have a battle For Tweedle Dum said Tweedle Dee had spoiled his nice new rattle ’

Yami blinked and slowly looked up to face Atem. “I can’t let this happen. I have to find a way to undo my mistake.”

He tilted his head, waiting to see if Yami would explain himself, but he didn’t. “What mistake?”

“I,” he said, pulling his knees to his chest, “I was in love with a Cheshire Cat. He fought against the Red castle with me. He lead the first Alice to us and with her help we actually won. He was there with me when we destroyed the castle and built the Castle of Spades on top of the rubble. I built that castle for him.”

Atem stared at Yami, overwhelmed by emotions and questions, but he wanted to hear everything he had to say. “Go on.”

“Something-something went wrong. He started to change. He was dying. We tried everything we could but nothing worked. So I… I-”

Atem wrapped his arms around Yami’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

“I killed Alice,” Yami whispered into his shoulder, “I gave him her heart and… I killed him to.”

“I don’t understand.”

Yami sat up and wiped tears from his face. “The only way to save him was to send him to her world. So he could come back to me. He had her heart. He was no longer a Wonderlandian.”

“That’s not what I don’t understand. I’ve been here long enough to see some kind of logic in that but,” Atem said, a little impressed he was keeping up with all of this, “What made you think that was a good idea?”

“Not what. Who.”

“Who then?”

“Lewis Carroll.”

Atem rubbed his forehead. “Who is that?”

“The Creator.”

“A god?”

Yami sighed, “No?”

“Then how did you know it would work?” 

“I didn’t and I didn’t know what would happen to Wonderland after I did it. I have to fix this, but if the Caterpillar is right… I’m just going to do this all over again.”

“I know you won’t.” 

“How would you know?!” he shouted, shifting away from Atem in the shallow water with a small splash, “I’m not a hunter! I’m not a hatter! I’m not a king. I’m just a Pawn masquerading around like I am everything but myself. He said I will betray you, Atem, and you will take everything from me. I want to say we can fight that fate but we can’t!”

“If I hear one more thing about ‘fate’,” Atem muttered under his breath, getting up from the shallow pool, ”…Great now I sound like Kaiba.”

He wanted out and away from this place. All of this information was hard to handle but Yami refusing to try infuriated him. He walked over to the root he’d hung his clothes on only to find them still very wet. The gods truly hated him.

“I know you are in love with Yuugi,” Yami said from behind him, “I can hear it when you talk about him, but you keep insisting on following me. Why? Why not stay at the castle with Seto?” 

Atem didn’t know what to say to that, but the jealous tone in Yami’s voice didn’t go unnoticed. Yes, Atem was in love with Yuugi and he did want to stay at the castle to help Seto and Juria with the kingdoms. But something kept him with Yami. Up until now, he’d never questioned it. Hearing that Yami was jealous made him start to compare that ‘something’ with how he felt towards Yuugi. It felt the same but unique.

“I had my suspicions before, but now I’m certain Yuugi is the reincarnation of my Cheshire cat. What about when he’s here, Atem? We’re both in love with the same person. What are you going to do then?” 

Atem took a long deep breath of the clean air and turned back around to look at Yami. Despite his wet hair covering a lot of his face, Atem saw the tinge of pink in his cheeks. He was right, Yami was jealous and embarrassed. Sloshing through the water to kneel in front of him, Atem reached out and lifted his chin so he could look him in the eyes. “I’m going to fix  _ my _ mistake,” he said, “I’m going to make sure he knows I’ll never walk away from him again. Then I’m going to introduce him to this incredibly alluring Hunter I met in a labyrinth. The one that saved my life on more occasions than I can count.” 

Yami moved Atem’s hand to cup the side of his face, “The feeling’s mutual.”

Atems heart soared. “Just the sound of your voice will make him want to follow you anywhere you go and before he knows it, he’s fallen as hard for you as I have.”

“You seem so sure of that,” Yami whispered, blushing at Atem’s confession.

“I know my partner. Trust me,” Atem snickered to himself thinking of the few times he’d caught Yuugi’s mind wandering to something like this, “He might faint or go into shock at first but he’ll be more than happy. So you don’t need to leave and you don’t need to worry.”

“You’re right about that. I guess you already have everything of mine, don’t you?” The rays of the sunrise behind him glisten off of Yami’s wet hair. “Thank you.”

His heart leapt at Yami’s soft spoken words and he closed the space between them. Kissing Yami’s lips and reveling in how he melted into the kiss, he gently laid Yami back against the spring shore. Atem broke the kiss, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at him. Yami’s wide grin and dilated eyes took his breath away. 

“I love you too, my sun.”...

\---

Atem turned away from the view on the ledge and began catching up to Yami and Yuugi. Pressing his fingertips to his lips, Atem remembered that kiss vividly. This spring might have been the place they confessed their love for each other but now they had so much more to remember here. Grandfather willows really do bring happiness. 

“304.”

Pulled out of his thoughts from the sound of Yuugi’s adorable purring, Atem started laughing. “Yuugi! I think you forgot your tail again.”

“Damn it!”


	5. 1/11 Monday

 

Joey stared into the school lunch. He couldn't believe they had decided to go to school today. They only had four hours of sleep after the worst possible news they could get. Yuugi was in a coma. Biting back tears, Joey tried to focus on nothing but food. Nevertheless, thoughts of the hospital kept pushing into the front of his mind; his appetite completely gone. Dr. Anashi explained to all of them what had happened. He was in the middle of redoing Yuugi's stitches when he had a pulmonary... something. Apparently, he had a clot and his moving around and getting his blood moving sent the clot straight to his lungs. They did everything they could, he’d said, but Yuugi was either never going to come out of the coma or never going to be normal again. Solomon and Dr. Anashi even went over removing Yuugi from life support yesterday. Something Téa, Ryou and he strongly opposed. Even if Yuugi was okay in Wonderland, how were they supposed to just go on without him? How was he going to go on without him?

Joey's eyes glazed over thinking that Yuugi probably had no idea he was so badly hurt. He was going to buy him as much time with Yami and Atem as he could. Looking up from the cold food, he caught Kaiba staring at him. His eyes widened at how flustered Kaiba appeared before quickly glancing away and leaving the cafeteria. And Joey wasn't the only one who saw it. Ryou, Tristan and Téa came to the table and sat down. Tea nudged him in the ribs, whistling. “So I take it you never made it to the library yesterday?” Téa winked at Joey, his face turning beet red.

“Wow Joey. Does he know how you feel about him?” Ryou's eyes glistened.

“No he doesn't, and no we didn't do anything you're thinking Téa,” Joey growled, still red from embarrassment, “I have no idea why Kaiba's acting like that.”

“You could always ask him,” Tristan managed to say through his laughter, “Over a candlelit dinner on the beach.”

“Go to hell all of you.”

They all laughed. Joey just rolled his eyes and stared at the doorway Kaiba walked out of. He felt himself smile. He couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. “Okay guys, after school lets meet at the library and… I’ll finally watch the movies or whatever. Maybe we can find other stuff on Wonderland.”

“Sounds like a plan Joey!” Ryou beamed.

When the bell rang, he was on a mission.

\-------

Kaiba looked at his cell phone as it buzzed in his hands. He was already halfway through the school when he got a message from Hanna.

'Meet you at school. I have some things for you.'

Quickly trying to come up with anything to not see her, he typed a hasty reply and almost hit send when he heard Hana's voice from behind him. “Don't even think about telling me your busy, Mr. Kaiba.”

Sighing, he turned around to face Hanna with a strained smile. “Hello Aunt Hana. What is all of that?”

She laughed as he pointed to the cardboard box in her arms. “Oh this? These are the things I was talking about...They are Kissy's things...I want you to have them. Except for this photo album. That is specifically for Téa. Could you give it to her for me?”

He nodded and took the box from her. There weren't many things inside of it, but the few things that were inside were...strange. “I'll see that she gets it.”

“Thank you my dear. Please come visit me soon.” Hanna snuck a hug like she always did and  turned to walk back where she came from. “Oh and don't forget to bring that cute boy with you.”

Before he could even register what she was saying, she was gone. Great now he had to take this stupid album to Téa. Cursing under his breath, frustrated that he really didn't have any where else to go; Kaiba walked down the hall. After making it to the clear other side of the school, he was about to give up searching for her. Then he heard Joey’s laughter ringing out of the library followed by a lot of shush's. He didn't bother hiding his smile as he turned and walked into the library. Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Ryou all sat at a large table in the middle of the school library. The table was covered with open books and papers and the librarian across the room seemed to be taking great interest in eavesdropping on their studies. On the edge of the table was a stack of DvD’s of every Alice in Wonderland movie he’d ever heard of.

“I thought they didn't allow pets in the library,” he said, as he walked up to the table.

“I'm on my best behavior,” Joey smirked looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Don't worry Kaiba. We brought treats,” Téa teased rustling a bag of cookies and receiving a sharp elbow to the side.

“Don't help him out.” Joey laughed before returning his gaze to Kaiba. “So what the hell is that?”

The librarian, who continued to eavesdrop, cleared her throat in warning, “Mr. Wheeler.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Fruend.” 

“This is a box of things Kisara's aunt just gave me. She asked me to give Téa something and all I had to do was listen to your loud barking and it lead me straight to her. I suppose I should thank you,” Kaiba said casually as he handed Téa the album.

Joey's smile didn't fade, he didn't get angry, he just sat there finding some kind of humor or comfort in what he had said. That's when Kaiba started wondering what was going on. If that wasn't making Joey mad something happened. He couldn't just ask straight out though, that would indicate that he cared about why Joey was upset. That was not an option.

“Thank you Kaiba,” Téa whispered as she flipped through the pages.

Nodding in response, Kaiba couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily, the Mutt came to the rescue. “What’d she give ya?”

Looking down into the box, Kaiba rattled off the list of items. “A jewelry box, a notebook, a bunch of wadded up papers and...what is that?”

Kaiba reached inside and pulled out an antique ornate hand mirror. The reflection in this mirror was similar to the one in his living room at home. He started to panic and immediately put the mirror back in the box. “A mirror.”

“Wow that's beautiful. I've never seen that mirror before,” Téa commented as she looked up from the album.

Kaiba looked at Téa as if she said something outlandish, but he had never seen it before either. 

“Can I see the stuff in there?” Joey asked.

“Sure.” 

What was wrong with him?! He should have told Joey no in a more colorful way. He really should have told him that it was personal stuff that HE didn't even get to look at. Why should Joey get to see it first? Instead he found himself handing the box over to Joey without a second thought. To further surprise and confuse himself, he sat down at the chair across from him. What was wrong with him today? If he was being honest with himself, he knew what was wrong with him. He was thinking of how Joey looked at him in the mirror, of how his other self had kissed Joey. He needed to know if he really was being foolish in pushing Joey away or not. 

Joey immediately grabbed the jewelry box, causing Kaiba to shake his head.  “I've seen that before. She had that on her vanity.”

“Have ya seen what's in it?” Joey asked and opened the box only to quickly close it.

Kaiba frowned as Joey turned white as a sheet. “What?”

“Tristan,” Joey said, his voice under some kind of duress, “Can ya do me a favor? Can ya look in this box?”

Joey opened the box fully and turned to look at Tristan. “It looks like a jewelry box filled with jewelry.  What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“That's what I was hopin’ you'd say,” Joey whispered before raising the box up and dumping it on the table.

Téa, Kaiba and Ryou all jumped up from the table as blood poured out of the box. “Joey, what on earth are you doing?”

“Chill out Ryou. It's not any different from that stupid queen card at New Years.” Joey started sifting through the jewelry in the pool of blood on the table until his fingers touched a locket. “This is the locket she wore all the time right?”

Téa breathed heavily as she watched Joey lift the locket. Blood no longer covered it as the golden chain dangled off of Joey's finger. Kaiba instantly realized he was in way over his head. Joey shouldn't have been that nonchalant about this. Setting the locket down on a book, Joey scooped up the rest of the jewelry, still covered in blood and put it back in the box. As soon as the jewelry box was closed the blood disappeared from Joey's hands and the table. Joey just shook his head. “I'm really gettin’ sick of this.”

Kaiba didn't even get a chance to ask what the hell was going on, Ryou beat him to it. “Joey are you okay? This is a little much even for us.”

“Yuugi's dyin’, I ain’t got time for this illusion shit.” With one swift motion Joey raised his hand again. “Sorry again, Mrs. Fruend.”

“Yuugi's dying?” Kaiba raised a brow in question as he turned to Téa.

“Yeah...Yuugi had a complication with his surgery… he's in a coma. Dr. Anashi says he doesn't have long.”

“And we don't know what will happen to him in Wonderland,” Joey said as he reached back into the box to grab the notebook. “So I’m tryin’ ta figure out what ta do ta keep him… alive there.”

“Why would he want to be there?” Everyone looked at him as if he asked a ridiculous question.

“He's happy there. Lets just leave it at that.” Joey returned his attention to the notebook and then looked back up. “Well, sit down.”

Kaiba watched as the others sit back down wearily. But he couldn’t quite bring himself to move just yet. He was still debating on whether he should be a part of this or not. Something was pulling at him to take the locket and he couldn't just leave without the rest of the things, so he did the only thing he could do. Sit down and grab the locket. Opening it up he saw a two small portraits he recognized instantly. Himself and his twin sister when they were small. He snapped the locket closed and stuffed it in his pocket.

“This is her diary,” Joey murmured, flipping through the pages, “She found the mirror on that vacation she took last year. Wow. She knows a lot about Wonderland.”

“What do you mean?” Ryou, leaned over the table, “She couldn’t be there. Wouldn’t we know?”

“She was there all right. The Cheshire Cat kept her at the Castle of Diamonds. She wrote about being there but it’s different. Here: ‘Dream night 38: My teeth hurt, my skin crawls, and I’m so hungry. Masumi’s taking too long with my medicine. Everything’s so vivid and real. I don’t remember being able to feel pain in a dream. I pinched myself to make sure I was dreaming but it hurt. I think this is real.’ then she talks about Masumi calling the Cheshire Cat Lewis Carroll and writes about him being the creator.”

“The Creator?!” Tea gasped, “What?! That makes so much sense.”

“Yeah she said that Carroll promised to fulfill her dreams and she says he lied.”

“Yeah he’s good at double edged promises.” 

Kaiba started laughing. “So this scary kitty is named after a children's author?”

“That 'scary kitty' is fu...frightening...” Téa looked towards the librarian's desk before continuing. “He sounds like nothing big but you haven’t seen him.”

He had to admit he was impressed with how unsettled she was by this imaginary thing. A real nightmare.

“Oh that’s interestin’.”

After a moment of silence Kaiba grew impatient. “Well...”

“She started dreamin’ ‘bout me. Well all of us. She’s written in here a whole bunch of stuff that had happened and it looks like she kept a dream log. I remember a lot of this stuff...”

Joey smiled as he read more into the notebook, making it apparent that he was done talking. Kaiba on the other hand was not. “That all means nothing to me.”

Joey looked up from the book and sighed, “Hold on I’m skimmin’.”

“Okay so that’s where all of us are right now. Does she know anything we don't already?” Téa asked.

“Oh wow…”

“What Wheeler?” Kaiba snapped, “If you’re just going to keep talking to yourself, I’m taking the book back.”

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right.” He forced a smile and put the book back into the box.

Tea groaned, “Come on Joey. Did it say anything?”

“I think Kisara was being drugged by Masumi so the Cheshire cat can pass her off as an Alice and essentially turn everyone against me. While she’s sedated, she dreams about us in wonderland but after, um, you guys started dating she had very clear dreams with just her and Serenity.”

“Our Serenity? That makes zero sense.”

“Yeah I agree but it started making more sense the time’s shes off the drugs from Masumi. She’s a Jabberwocky just like Serenity. But I guess one good thing outta there is she’s still in Wonderland...alive.”

“Kisara’s alive?” 

“Yes. Which means Yuugi’s going to be okay. I uh- I gotta go. I’m sorry.” Joey shoved his seat back and waved off Mrs. Fruend when she scolded him about it. 

Kaiba didn’t know what to say. He just watched him intently. Something in that Diary upset him even more than he was. He reached into the box and picked up the Diary. Thumbing through the pages, he found one was firm like it had been glued. When he opened to that page he saw smears of blood all over it. 

 

Day… I don’t know what day it is. 

I’m hungry. My teeth hurt. My skin is tearing! There’s no medicine here. I took it all and I’m still so hungry. Seto will be here soon. I have to feel better so I can let him go. Seto’s not mine any more than I am his. I have to fix this before he gets here, but what do I do? Masumi thinks this ax will solve my hunger but he won’t tell me what to do with it. I’m going crazy. Everything hurts. 

(at the bottom of the page) 

I’m still hungry. They didn’t fill me. Masumi told me to wait for Seto and now I know what will happen if I do. Serenity told me if this happens to take the door. To wait for them in Wonderland alone. She said they would rescue me from the Castle of Diamonds and we could all be together. I won’t be hungry. I won’t hurt. I won’t be alone ever again. Carroll gave me the door. His promises were lies, but the door is still open. I think I’m going to take it. I think I’ll wait for them.

 

Kaiba sat there. Joey should have been relieved to read that. He should have been happy. Why did he seem so upset? Before he knew it, he’d gotten up from the table too. “I’ll be back for that.”

Ryou gave him a strange smile. “We’ll look after everything.”

He left the library and waked around until he found Joey sitting outside on a concrete partition in the breezeway. He started to walk closer to him when he realized Joey was crying. What was he going to say? Kaiba stood there for what felt like forever trying to think of something to say or a reason to leave. He couldn’t think of anything.

“God I’m such an idiot!” he yelled jumping off the partition, “Why didn’t she tell me?”

He paced around, obviously trying to calm down but it wasn’t working. “I coulda done somethin’! Why didn’t you tell me?” Kaiba cringed when Joey punched a steel pole in the breezeway. “FUCK!”

Now he was really worked up and probably had a broken hand… again. “I just fixed that.”

Joey paced around a little more before it dawned on him that Kaiba was talking to him. “What?”

“I said, I just fixed that. There are softer things to punch that won’t break your hand, Mutt.”

“Yeah like your nose. Come ‘ere!” 

Kaiba smiled. Seeing him with with blood red eyes, a tear stained face and holding his hand against his chest in pain while making threats was just… well adorable. So he did walk over to Joey, if anything to see what he’d to. He was stupid enough to try and punch him, broken wrist or not, but at least he’d be slow enough to stop. Joey didn’t try to punch him though. He just stared at him.

“Give me your hand.”

He looked down at his hand first before holding it out. His knuckles were bleeding and bruised and when Kaiba gently ran his fingers over Joey’s palm to open his hand up he cringed. “Great job, pup. You broke it again.”

“Eight months…” Joey laughed, “It’s a new record.”

Kaiba let him go and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small first aid kit and began to open it up. Joey snickered, “Who carries those in their pockets?”

“Someone who’s little brother thinks he’s ten years older and a foot taller than he actually is.”

Joey laughed, wiping his face off with his free sleeve, “Yeah that kid’s almost as bad as me.”

Kaiba took Joey’s hand back after he prepared some gauze and ointment. “No one comes close to that,” he said, wrapping up Joey’s hand, “I wanted to tell you, I don’t blame you for Kisara.”

Joey looked up from his hand and Kaiba glanced at him before looking back down, “Ya should. I coulda done somethin’. All she had ta do was tell me. I’ve been there this whole time, but what was I doin’? I was tryin’ ta-” he paused and murmured, “I was tryin’ ta save someone else.”

“Quit trying to save the world, Alice.” He  tensed up after he said that.  He had no idea where it came from. Now he was more convinced than ever that he needed to take a break from the creepy mirror, from school and definitely the geek squad. A vacation to Aruba would really help right now. He finished up with Joey’s bandage and took a step back, “Get Anashi to look at that.”

“Yeah… when he’s not busy.” 

Kaiba turned around and started to walk away. He paused for a minute, thinking about how he wanted to tell Joey he’d be there for him if he needed him, but he couldn’t find the right words. Instead he started walking again into the school.


	6. 1/11 Un Yadnom

Joey woke up to an empty bed in a empty room, which he found strange, since Seto normally stays close by when he wakes up. Not thinking too much of it, Joey got up and got dressed before leaving the bedroom. Looking around the living area of his bed chambers, he found that to be empty too. “Where the hell is he?”

Leaving the suite, Joey started to make his way towards the throne room. No matter what he would run into Seto or Ryou eventually. Neither of them knew when to quit working. He made it all the way into the throne room without a single sighting of either of them. Stepping into the room, he shook his head and muttered to himself, “There ya are.”

“Just make sure she’s alright.” Seto instructed as he signed some papers held out to him.

“Yes Sire.” Ryou scribbled on a small note and shoved it into his pocket. “When would you like us to leave?”

Seto stopped looking over the papers and glanced towards the doorway. Joey laughed at the face the king made, finally realizing Joey was there. “Good morning to you too.”

He smirked at him before returning to his paperwork. “Good morning. Are you ready to leave?”

Joey crossed his arms over his chest. “Kicking me out as fast as you can? I see how it is.”

Seto motioned for everyone to leave, including Ryou. They bowed and quickly skirted out of the large room, shutting the doors behind them. Ryou made sure to wink at Joey as he left, a good indicator of the mood everyone was in. Seto sat down on the throne and stared at Joey, smiling weakly. “If I had my way you'd stay. This is your idea, Alice.”

Joey walked into the room and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Yeah, you’re right about that.”

Seto met him near the throne and took him in his arms. “What’s this for? I told you I'm not leavin’ forever.” Joey said, hugging him back.

He just held on tighter. “It’s what I’ve wanted to do all night. I hate that you feel Kisara is your fault. Joey, I’ve kept you here all to myself for the last eight months. I don’t regret it, even now, but I understand why you need to leave.”

“What am I gonna do? I’m so used to ya bein’ here. I missed ya when I got up this mornin’.”

“How about we make this a memorable morning,” Seto said, kissing his neck.

Joey smirked, “What’d ya have in mind?”

Seto kissed him and lowered his hands to Joey’s hips, moving him back towards the throne. When Seto sat down, he climbed into his lap, straddling him. They kissed again, this time with more need. Their hands wandering over each other. Trying to memorize every inch. Seto’s fingers snaked into his shirt pulling it up and over his head. Joey took the hint and unfastened his pants but he couldn’t really get them off the wa y he was sitting. He licked Seto’s lips and got off of his lap to finish taking them off. Seto reached into the cushion of the throne and pulled out a similar golden bottle he had in his bedroom. Now having a better look Joey shook his head, “That better not be fucking Honey. I will kill ya if I find out that’s honey or syrup or something.”

The King laughed, “This isn't honey Joey. Here taste.”

Putting some on his fingers, Seto waited for Joey to climb back into his lap. After he did, he spread a little of the stuff on Joey’s bottom lip. Seto smiled as he watched Joey lick the oily substance from his lips. “Okay that's not honey, but it is really good.”

“Yes it is and I doubt you can even place the taste or at least I never could. This is sap from a grandfather willow tree. When put in bathwater it makes for beautiful relaxing bubbles and soft skin. When used in tea, it works as a sweetener; without the chemical reaction that normally happens in Wonderland tea when sugar is added.”

“Which is?”

“You shrink. But my favorite application of this sap isn't for tea though...” Seto smirked wickedly at Joey. “Would you like some more?”

Joey nodded and Seto watched as he seductively sucked the rest of the sap from his fingers. Smiling, he removed his fingers from Joey's mouth to put more of the sap on them. Seto reached under Joey to coat his entrance with it, before sliding a finger inside of him. Marveling at Joey's amber eyes as they darkened with lust, he added two more fingers easily. Thrusting them in and out of him, Seto took advantage of his knowledge of Joey's body, hitting his prostate consistently.

Seto watched Joey, taking in every soft moan, every sharp breath, every lust filled stare, every involuntary buck of his hips. He wanted to remember everything, unable to shake the feeling that he may never see Joey again. Juria's castle was maybe a week's time of travel away. He would be gone for two weeks, three at the most. Not to mention, Joey has always been a formidable force to recon with. Why was he so worried?

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stare at me all day?” Joey growled making Seto look him in the eyes.

Seto commanded through a rough whisper, “Get up then.”

Joey moaned as Seto gradually removed his fingers allowing him to stand up from the King's lap. Seto stood as well, wrapping his arms around Joey's lithe, naked body and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. “How do you want me to take you Joey? What will make you day dream of me for weeks on end? What will bring you back faster?”

Twisting around him, Seto held Joey's back flush against his chest. One hard bite to the base of his neck made Joey gasp and quake in pleasure. That was enough of a response for Seto. Guiding him over to the arm of the throne, Seto firmly grabbed a handful of Joey's soft blond hair and pushed him forward over it. Seto released Joey's hair, but kept his left hand pressed against his back so he couldn't straighten up. With his other hand he unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor in a puddle at his feet. Kicking them away, Seto scraped his nails down Joey's back. Joey arched his back at the sensation, a sight Seto couldn't get enough of. He bit back a moan as he pressed his erection to Joey's entrance, easily sliding into him. Joey's shoulders tensed and his back arched again, as he cried out.

This was quickly becoming Joey's favorite position, especially after all of the daydreams he had of Kaiba tossing him over his office desk and having his way with him. This was just like that, only Wonderlandified...if that was even a word. He could barely breath, dizzy from the unrelenting bliss he felt with each thrust of Seto's hips. The King's hands possessively gripping his shoulder and hip, while he pounded into him, adding to the blazing fire he felt low inside his abdomen. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. “N-not enough....Harder...”

Seto pulled almost all the way out then snapped his hips, pounding back into him. Joey howled. “Fuck yes, there!”

The slower deep thrusts were having a similar effect on Seto, his low growls and soft moans getting louder by the second. Moving his hand from Joey's shoulder to reach down and take a hold of his rock hard cock, Seto stroked him in time with his thrusts. Joey came hard, the fire in his abdomen engulfing him from the tips of his curled toes to to the top of his head. Screaming Seto's name as he rode out the waves of fire running through his veins. His release coating Seto's hand and the side of the throne. Seto continued to thrust into Joey as he felt his own orgasm take hold of him. Trails of fire pulsed through him, spiking with each of his thrusts until Seto could no longer move. Joey pushed himself up from the chair only to slide down to his knees and Seto followed him to the ground. 

“Officially the best sex ever...” Joey panted and gestured to the side of the throne. “Sorry about that...”

Seto smiled proudly and wiped Joey's release from the side of the throne, before licking his fingers. “Delicious.”

“Disgustin’.”

They sat on the floor, Seto’s back against the throne side and Joey snugging into his chest. He’d covered them with his red robe and wrapped his arms around Joey holding him as close as he could. He sighed content. That would be a memory he’d hold on to for a long time.

“Did um,” Joey said, “Did ya read Kisara’s diary?”

“When I got home yes.”

“What’d ya think?”

“I think I’m happy you’re going to check on my sister. I’m starting to feel like you do. Someone’s not telling us something very important.”

“Yeah. I don’t know who it could be though.”

“I don’t either,” Seto kissed the top of Joey’s head, “You'll need to be going soon...”

“Do I get a bath before you kick me out?” Joey teased, nuzzling into the side of Seto's jaw.

The King held him tightly, making Joey regret teasing him. “Of course you can, Alice. You are always welcome to stay here.”

Joey turned around, pulling out of Seto's arms to look him in the eyes. “I know that.”

Seto closed the space between them to gently kiss his lips. Joey felt so much in that kiss; love, sadness, loneliness, respect, and desperation. He really needed to get out of there before he broke his promise to himself and told the king how much he loved him. Joey kissed him one last time before standing up to get his clothes. 

\-------

Joey stared at the armor and clothing laid out on his bed. Still trying to dry his hair, he wasn't really sure how to work this armor but he had to figure it out, and soon if he wanted to get anywhere with Ryou before night fell. He tossed his damp towel into the basket in the living area before returning to the bed. Grabbing the light blue tunic and pulling it over his head, Joey found it to be much lighter than the dress shirts he wore before. The pants he slipped into seemed different too. These clothes felt more like his clothes in the real world. They were much better for exploring or lounging or whatever he needed to do. The pants were a little tighter than he was used to but they were very easy to maneuver in.

He really did like the boots. They were a similar dark gray to the pants and equally comfortable. After all of that was on, Joey stared at the armor. Reaching out to grab a part of it to wrestle with, he heard the door open. “Did you get yourself stuck Joey? Ryou is all ready, he's just waiting on you.” 

Joey turned to the doorway and saw Seto leaning against it. “You have no idea how to put that on do you? I'm actually impressed you figured out how to put on the dress clothes you had before."

“If you're not going to help you can leave.” Joey growled, looking down at the armor.

Seto laughed making Joey even more angry, but the fact of the matter was, he had no idea. Not to mention Seto stood there, staring at him with that damn smug grin he always had when he thought he knew better than anyone. “Maybe if you ask nicely, Alice. I'll consider it.”

“I can just go get Ryou.” Joey retorted and tried to push past him.

Tried being the operative word, Seto quickly pinned him to the doorway. “What’s wrong with asking me for help?”

“I did.”

“No you said, 'if you're not going to help you can leave' that's not asking nicely.” 

Joey was about to hit him. He really was but then Seto looked at him, with his playful smile. Suddenly his anger started to fade. “Fine, bastard, can you help me the armor?”

“Close enough.” Seto walked over to the bed and picked up the armor. “Well come here.”

Joey groaned and walked over to stand in front of Seto. Lifting the armor over Joey's head and settling it over his shoulders, Seto adjusted it before tightening the straps on it. The armor covered his heart and both his shoulders with silver, dragon like scales. “Serenity made this for you. It's made of her scales.”

“I thought her scales were red? Isn't that what Ryou said...maybe I heard him wrong.”

“No you heard him right. When they aren't on her body the scales lose their color and magical properties but they are still stronger than any other substance in Wonderland. In theory, as long as you aren't fighting a diamond weapon, nothing should be able to penetrate your armor.”

“In theory?”

“It's Wonderland, everything is possible.”

Joey sighed at the lost look in Seto's eyes. “What’s wrong? Besides me leaving.”

“I don't know.” Joey frowned, preparing to argue when Seto interrupted him. “I’m not feeling myself. Probably because I’m starting to blend both of our words together.”

Joey picked up the scaled armguards. Placing them on his arms, Joey let Seto buckle them. “Is there anythin’ I can do?”

“Make sure you come back.”

Seto kept his eyes on Joeys and somehow managed to finish buckling the armguards. He glanced down at himself and sighed, “Guess I'm all ready now.”

Seto smiled and held out his arm for Joey to take. “Then let's go Alice.”

Fighting all of his instincts to yell about not being a girl, Joey took the King's arm. They walked to the doors of the throne room before Seto let him go. Joey looked around for Ryou or anyone for that matter, but the throne room was still empty. “Where is everyone?”

“Outside.” Seto continued walking past the throne room but stopped before opening the main doors. “Joey I have something for you.”

Joey watched as Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain and charm. At first Joey thought it was a necklace but as he continued to watch, Seto attached the chain to the armor over his heart. The pedant was a white king chess piece, as Joey lifted it to examine it more closely he saw a sapphire embedded in the base of it.

“Ryou, Juria and I decided that you needed a little help while you are here. That pendant will give you pardon and authoritative power in all of the villages. Just in case you manage to pick a fight with someone who has the ability to have you killed. It's a gift from Juria and me.”

“Legit concern.” Joey chuckled.

“The clothes you are wearing are made of Cheshire Cat fur and will make you blend in with the scenery. The armor...”

“Serenity, yeah you told me.” Joey whispered feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden.

“The boots are lined with White Rabbit fur to help you run and jump faster and higher. Ryou has a bottle of rose perfume in the bag from Marik, Malik and Téa. They sent it a few days ago. Your sword sheath, that we built into the back of your armor, will make your sword completely weightless. It's made out of Caterpillar leather that we received from Atem and Yami. Bakura said his gift for you is with Ryou. I'm sure you'll figure it out… I don't want to know.”

Joey looked down at his feet, hands shoved deep into his pockets. “You really don't think I'm coming back do you?”

“If I thought you weren't coming back I would have given you my heart.”

Joey was blushing like mad. That was just as big of a deal as saying ‘I love you’ and he knew it. He was at a loss for words and nothing he was thinking would be a good thing to say.

“But I see no reason not to give you these things now. You are leaving my protection and I want you safe.”

Joey looked down at his new things and could actually feel all of them with him. With nothing more to discuss, Seto took Joey's arm again and opened the main doors leading outside to their going away party. Ryou smiled when he saw Joey, Three ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. “For the cunning of a Jack. Don't forget me Sir Alice.” She backed away beaming and bowed. 

Seto lead him over to Ryou and bowed his head slightly to the rabbit. “Take good care of each other.”

“We will Sire,” Ryou said, “Let’s go Joey.”

Joey turned to Seto and gave him one last kiss. “Good bye.”

Both Ryou and Joey climbed into the carriage and settled into their seats. As the carriage began to drive away Joey looked out the window. Serenity and Bakura sat on the top of the castle wall. She waved and blew him a kiss, standing on her tiptoes and leaning over the edge of the wall slightly. Bakura sat with his feet dangling off. “Ryou look.”

Joey blinked and Serenity was gone. Ryou climbed over to his window and looked out. Bakura blew a kiss their way and with one more blink, he disappeared too. Ryou sat back in the seat across from him with a smile Joey didn’t knew he had for Bakura.


	7. 1/14 Thursday

Kaiba sat at his desk typing away at his computer. He had so much work to do. The hospital was doing well but the board wanted a detailed report of its profits. Some of his Dueling systems needed tweaking and the head Administrator of the hospital was breathing down his neck about needing more money for this and that. He felt tired, overworked and frustrated, but he kept typing. Pausing for a moment, he glanced at Kisara’s diary on his desk next to him. 

She wrote about him. About how something was missing between them and if he was honest with himself, he felt that way too. She wrote about sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sun rise and set over an ocean that went as far as she could see. She mentioned Serenity sitting with her and talking to her about Wonderland; talking to her about a King of Hearts and Alice. When he read it, he pictured himself and Joey in the strange clothes he’d seen in the mirror. At first he thought he was just imagining it. His mind trying to make sense of what he was reading, but soon Serenity started calling them by their names instead of titles. She said Joey loved him. From the way he looked into the mirror, Kaiba agreed. 

He stopped working and opened the diary to the page Kisara wrote about that. Serenity made a comment to her about how they never actually said it to each other and she wondered why. He wondered why. But Kisara thought she knew. She surmised that neither said it because of his real world self. She believed, very strongly, that Joey wanted to be with Kaiba in the real world and couldn’t fully commit to Wonderland when he had a real life to live. 

He didn’t know if he believed that. If it was really himself in some weird dream world, he wouldn’t stop or slow his own agenda because of a ‘reflection’. Then again. Isn’t that what he was doing right that moment? Kaiba closed the book and shoved it in a drawer. He had work to do and that was nothing but nonsense. He typed away at his report again until his shoulders and neck hurt. 

“Workin’ again?” Joey asked from behind him and a pair of arms wrapped around him, resting on his chest, “Don’tcha work enough at Kaiba Corp?”

Kaiba blinked and his desk changed to a long dining table from a fantasy movie. Scrolls and papers covered it from head to foot. He looked down at himself, clothed in an open red robe and strange pants. Joey’s arms lay over his chest covering what his robe didn’t. He felt a kiss on his neck and Joey’s arms tightened around him, “I wish I could help ya.”

His body moved on his own as he turned to kiss Joey on the cheek. “You already are.”

He rest his hands on top of Joey’s and turned back to the table of papers, but the table disappeared. It was just his computer desk. Looking down at his hands, Joey’s arms weren’t there anymore. But he could swear he still felt them draped over his shoulders. Then the feeling disappeared too. Kaiba took a shaky breath and turned his chair around to see behind him. Nothing was there but the view of Domino city; bright against a black sky. 

When he turned back to his desk he sighed, “Okay, Kisara. I’ll humor you.”


	8. 1/15 Un Yadirf

Staring at the familiar white ceiling tiles of his hospital room, Yuugi wondered why he didn't feel the pain in his chest like he did before. Assuming it was some really good pain medicine or maybe a little of the anesthesia still taking effect Yuugi sat up in the bed. The machines beeped and flashed in the otherwise quiet room. The sterile smell of the hospital made him crinkle his nose. That was odd. He’d already gotten used to the smell. The button for the nurse lay across his leg and Yuugi groaned at it. “Why does this thing always move on me?”

He pushed the button to lift up the upper part of the bed so he could reach it better without pulling something. Dr. Anashi would probably kill him if he did it again. When it stopped he gently leaned forward, reaching for the remote when he notice something move under the covers. A little freaked out, he had to admit, he lifted the blanket up as slow as he could. A fluffy black snake popped of the blankets and lay over the edge of the bed, swinging back and forth. “Wait a minute,” he muttered, lifting the blankets off of him entirely, “What the-”

There he lay on his real world hospital bed in full wonderland regalia. Armor, boots and...tail. “Is this a dream?” 

Suddenly the entire hospital shook with so much force the bed toppled over. He flew onto the floor along with everything else in the room: machines, chairs, cups and glove boxes, everything. The crack of what sounded like thunder rumbled through the floor and walls giving Yuugi only had a second to cover his head. The windows shattered. Exploding glass everywhere from the force of whatever made that sound. With his head still covered, he heard muffled cries and the sound of metal hitting metal. 

He waited until the ground beneath him settled before scrambling to his feet. His plan was to get out of the hospital. An earthquake like that would send the building crumbling and just from his room it looked like it took quite a hit. But as he stood and looked out of the broken windows, his plans vanished in the blink of an eye. Outside he saw Wonderland in ruins as a battle raged on. Cards, Roses, Hatters, kings. Everyone fought, many were dead. Diamond shards littered the ground along with impaled bodies. Blood streaked the battle field as if painted there. Smoke rose into the air, creating a dark haze that acted as an angry sky to mirror the deadly screen below. Reading about battles and wars in history books was one thing, but seeing one enacted right in front of him was sickening. Is this what things were leading up to?

Yuugi walked to the edge of the room; a breeze whipped around him, rustling his clothes and hair.  It smelled like fire. It smelled like blood. He couldn’t recognize anyone on the battlefield. They were all too far away but something in his gut told him his friends were out there. They were dying and he was stuck. Stuck in a hospital room about to crumble at any second. “Yuugi look out!”

“Joey!” 

Joey ran into his hospital room with a blood red sword in his hand. Yuugi barely had time to jump out of the way when he threw it. He rolled out of the way and landed on his feet, crouched beside his upturned bed. The sword stuck in mid air where his windows used to be. It pulsed like a heart. Yuugi could hear it beating in his ears. Suddenly the image of the battle began to crack like glass. The cracks spread out, slowly devouring the entire wall. Yuugi started to get up and run to Joey when the cracks spread much faster, shattering everything; the battle, the walls the ceiling the floor, Joey. The sound of shattering glass filled the room and became so unbearably loud he had to cover his ears instead of run. Laying on the shattering floor, he felt himself cracking too.

“Please wake up, Kitten. I’ll do anything. Please...”

Yuugi bolted awake. He had to move. Had to wake up. Had to get out of there. Had to do something. Next thing he knew… he was in a tree. Yami sat at the base of the tree with his hookah pipe in his mouth, looking straight up at him. Yuugi figited, trying to decide if this was part of the dream or not.

“Bad dream, Kitten?”

“Yeah… Yeah. Were you just talking to me? Did you ask me to wake up?”

Yami tilted his head a little and frowned, blowing smoke in the shapes of an ‘N’ and an ‘O’. “You looked restful, So no I wouldn’t wake you. Did you have a nightmare? Or did my Hookah startle you?” He took another drag off the pipe and it made a quiet bubbling sound. 

“That’s not the right sound.” Yuugi said, hugging the tree branch and trying to relax.

Yami smiled up at him and patted the ground. “Come sit with me. Tell me about your dream.”

Yuugi stared at him for a moment, before smiling down at him. “Okay.”

He jumped down and landed silently on his feet. It made him feel a little more powerful and sure of himself to do that. How cool was it that he could actually do it? Yami watched him with the same smile and held his arm out, welcoming him in. Who was he to refuse?

Snuggling into Yami’s side and laying his head on his chest, Yuugi sighed, “I didn’t know I could dream here.”

“It’s not necessarily a good thing that you can. You have a life in the other world. You should have woken up there.”

“I know. But this time I didn’t… Do you think… that means I’m dead?”

“No,” Yami said, “but it might mean there’s a caterpillar after all.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The survivors from the village told us of strange dreams and visions they had before the attack. This may be something similar. So tell me what you dreamt. Perhaps that will tell us either way.”

Yuugi recounted the details of his dream as best he could. Some of it was already starting to fade. The battle, the blood red sword, and the sound of shattering glass did not. “Then I felt like the cracking glass was going through me. Like I was made of glass too. I closed my eyes and I was panicking but then I heard your voice.”

“Asking you to wake up?”

“No, not asking. Begging me to wake up. Like you knew what was happening to me. Like you were just as scared as I was.”

Yami took another puff from his hookah and blew out “O” “I” “C”. “That certainly sounds like a vision.”

“Yeah… but what does it mean?”

“I would think,” Yami said matter-of-factly, “It means we are getting close to the lair.”

Yuugi pinched his side, “I’m being serious.”

Yami snickered and held him tighter, “I know, Kitten and it does mean that, but that isn’t what you’re asking. I think it means we have the right Alice.”

“I already knew that,” Yuugi sighed, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Did Joey appear in pain as you were when the room shattered?”

“No.”

“Curious,” Yami said, puffing on his hookah again, “Curious indeed.”

Yuugi rolled his eyes. That was all Yami was going to say and he knew it. Maybe he didn’t want to speculate. Maybe he didn’t like being wrong. Yuugi laid there watching Yami’s smoke letters fly through the air until one landed on Atem’s shoulder. He groaned in his sleep and rolled over to face them. 

“Oops.” 

Yuugi giggled as Atem settled back into a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful and serene and real. Something Yuugi’d only dreamed of for years. “How did you two meet again?”

“He found me in the Labyrinth.”

“Yeah, no I get that. I mean, he was in the labyrinth when he entered Wonderland. Why were you there?”

Yami stiffened. It was small it was quick but Yuugi felt it. This was a sore subject. “What does anyone do in a labyrinth? Look for your way to the end.”

“And what’s at the end?”

Yami set his hookah hose down and wrapped that arm around Yuugi too. “A Gryphon.” 

“Why did you want to find the Gryphon? Does he talk too?”

“No,” Yami laughed, “he’s not much for conversation.”

“Then why?”

Yami didn’t answer for a long time, so long in fact, the sun began to peek over the horizon. Eventually Yuugi relented to the fact that he wasn’t going to answer. “Does Atem know?”

“No.”


	9. 1/16 Saturday

Even as Yuugi walked down the same white castle hallway he’d seen hundreds of times, he couldn’t believe how new everything was. The tapestries sparkled, the stone shone bright, the carpets never walked on before. Everything was new. Rather enjoying himself, Yuugi held his hands behind his back and examined every little detail as he made his way through the castle. He had nothing better to do and everything was just so pretty.

He stopped at a tapestry he didn’t recognize. Large and red. It depicted a chess board with red and white pieces. The only strange addition to the board was a little girl with blonde hair and a blue dress. She stood in a square that check mated the red king. “Alice? Is that  _ the _ Alice from the book?”

He studied the tapestry for a while until he heard a familiar voice, “What am I going to do, Carroll? I can’t let him die. All of this… was for him.”

“Carroll?” Yuugi asked himself, walking slowly towards the voices.

The shadows of two people moved against a wall further down the hallway. For a moment, Yuugi thought they were coming his way but they stayed inside the room. One he recognized, shadow and voice. It was Yami. The other, this ‘Carroll’ person, Yuugi didn’t recognize at all. He had cat ears like Yuugi did and a long tail but the name didn’t ring any bells. 

“It is the Alice’s fault. She brought this sickness from her world into ours.”

Yami didn’t respond at first. His shadow moved around the room; pacing, fidgeting. “What do I need to do? You’re the White bishop. What should I do?”

“I’m afraid his time in Wonderland is up, but maybe he can live in her world and come back here as she has.”

“That is possible?”

“Anything,” Carroll laughed, unsettling Yuugi, “is possible.”

“Then tell me what I need to do.”

“You must trade his heart with that of Alice. Then send them back to the other world.”

“Send them back? You mean-” 

“I’m afraid I do sire.” The shadow of Carroll crossed the room and he put a hand on Yami’s shoulder. “It is the only way.”

Yami pulled away from him and his shadow disappeared. Yuugi’s nose crinkled in confusion. Only way to do what? Who was this ‘Carroll’ person? He’d never met a ‘bishop’ in the white castle before. And why was everything so new? 

Yami’s shadow returned and stood tall. “Okay. If this is the only way then so be it. Arrest Alice and have her brought to the castle. After we exchange their hearts, we’ll behead them.”

“What?!” Yuugi shouted and bolted down the hall, “No! No. No no no no no. You can’t be the bad guy! Please! You just can’t.”

He ran as fast as he could until Carroll emerged from the room. Yuugi skidded to a halt; his tail straight up and bristled. He never forgot a face and this was a face that haunted his every waking moment. “ _ You _ !”

The Cheshire cat grinned. 

To shocked and scared to move, Yuugi let the Cheshire cat walk past him. He stared after him until he was out of sight before he felt like he had control over himself again. He turned around to look back at the room Yami was in. At first he thought he’d left, but then he heard something in the room. Unsure what it was he walked inside. Yami sat on the floor with a white crown in his hands and tears falling down his cheeks. He made the sound again and Yuugi felt like his heart was breaking. “Oh Yami…”

He walked into the room and sat down in front of him. He knew he couldn’t hear him or see him, but he had to say something,“You can’t be.”

Yami tensed and grit his teeth, glaring at the crown in his hands. He jumped to his feet. “This is all your fault,” he said to the crown and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered and the sound of shattering glass filled his ears again.

He wiped the tears from his face, expecting to feel that terrible cracking again, but he realized he wasn’t in the white castle anymore. Instead he laid on the ground staring up into the canopy of darkened treetops. “I’m awake?”

“That’s a strange question, Partner.”

Yuugi turned around to face the fire and Atem who poked at it with a stick. He wanted to say something but all that came out was a strangled sob. Atem’s smile vanished. “Yuugi are you okay?”

“No.” 

Atem stood up and threw the stick into the fire. He walked over to Yuugi and knelt down beside him. Yuugi covered his face with his pillow but felt Atem climb into his makeshift sleeping bag. Atem wrapped his arms around him and Yuugi turned to cry into his chest instead of the pillow. Atem whispered soothing words to him and lightly stroked his back. Before he knew it, he’d cried himself back to sleep.


	10. 1/16 Un Yadrutas

Atem watched Yuugi pack up their things without saying a word. The night was horrible for him. Yuugi cried himself to sleep before he had a chance to ask what happened. He wanted to this morning but the look on Yuugi’s face kept him from asking questions. Yami watched him with the same curiosity and worry. Something happened. Something really bad but neither Yami nor himself wanted to risk upsetting Yuugi more. 

They walked in silence too. Yami walked beside him and they both watched Yuugi walk alone in front of them. Atem asked Yuugi if he wanted to talk several times but he didn’t. When Yami tried to talk to him he started crying again so both refrained from saying anything as they walked through the forest. 

Yami leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, “Did he talk to you last night?”

“No,” Atem whispered back, “he woke up crying and then fell back to sleep. I wonder what he dreamed about that has him so upset.”

Yami’s shoulders slumped and he looked down at the ground, “I have a terrible feeling it has something to do with me.”

“Anything you want to share?” Atem offered him a sympathetic smile, “Now’s the time.”

Yami looked up and smiled sadly. “Not now. Soon.”

The rest of the day went like that; Yami staying back with Atem and Yuugi trudging forward. To match for the day feeling as long as a century, Yuugi apparently planned on walking for an actual century. The sun set a few hours ago but Yami and Atem were too nervous to say anything. This was a good thing right? Getting as far as they could?

“I think it’s time to stop and make camp,” Yami said.

Yuugi kept walking like he didn’t hear him.

“Kitten,” Yami pleaded, surprised when Yuugi stopped.

“I’ll take first watch.”

Atem and Yami sighed as Yuugi jumped up into the trees. He sat on one of the branches where they couldn’t see him. 

“Can you make dinner, love?” Atem said, taking the bag from off his shoulder.

“Yeah… I can.”

Atem helped set up the camp and laid down a bed for Yuugi just in case. They ate alone staring at the tree top in silence. When Atem finished he climbed under his blankets and tried to get comfortable. Yami just stared at the trees. 

He tried to just go to sleep. He was exhausted; mentally and physically. The caterpillars lair couldn’t be more than a day away and he wasn’t ready for it. Nothing good came out of seeing those horrific things. All of them needed to be at their best before facing it. With Yuugi like this no one was at their best. Atem made a plan to make Yuugi talk to them as he drifted off to sleep. 

The sound of footsteps and the feeling of his blankets moving woke him up. He’d hoped it was Yuugi coming down from the trees and switching shifts but when he opened his eyes, he saw Yami. Atem couldn’t see his face very well in the dark but he looked much like Yuugi had the night before. “Can I sleep with you?”

Atem smiled at Yami, opening his arms. “Of course you can.”

\-----

Yuugi jumped down from the trees and walked over to the fading fire. He was used to the cold night air but he couldn’t deny how wonderful the thought of snuggling up with Atem and Yami would be. Sighing to himself, Yuugi wandered off to find more wood and help himself think. He tried really hard all night to make the decision he felt he needed to, but hours in the cold hadn’t brought him any closer to one. 

He picked up some branches and sticks until he held a bundle in his arms. Bringing back the bundle to the campsite, he glanced over at them. Still asleep, still snuggled together. Yuugi felt like he wouldn’t be missed if he just disappeared, but he knew that wasn’t true. 

He threw the wood into the fire and rekindled it. The warmth from it was welcomed and it helped him think. If this was all Yami’s doing, there were still so many unanswered questions. Who was he trying to bring back? Why did he trust the Cheshire Cat? Was he still trusting the Cheshire Cat? Since when was he the White King? What happened over the last 150 years between then and now? Even with all of those questions, he felt in his heart that Yami had done something wrong. But what if Yami felt that way to? Does that make him an evil person? Or just wrong? 

Or what if this was all just a nonsense dream personifying his fears after talking to Malik and Joey? How awful would he feel if that were true? Atem trusted him. Kaiba trusted him. Maybe that’s why this bothered him so much. He didn’t trust him anymore. What if Atem knew about all of this? 

Yuugi looked over at Atem and Yami. He might not trust anyone right now, but he still loved them. Crawling over to them, he gently nudged Atem’s shoulder. He tried to say something but he just couldn’t.

Atem slowly opened his eyes taking in a deep breath. He looked up at Yuugi and smiled. The relief in his eyes made Yuugi smile too. “My watch?”

Yuugi nodded.

“Okay.” He sat up, making sure to not wake Yami before pausing. “Yuugi… Do you want to sleep here?”

He wanted to say no he’d be fine in his own bed. Especially with how upset he was at Yami, but the thought of having another horrible dream alone sounded a lot worse. “Yeah. I really would.”

Atem snuck out of the blankets and helped Yuugi into them. He kissed them both on the head before walking to the other side of the fire. Yuugi watched him pull out his bow and play with the string. Then he turned to Yami, who was wide awake and staring at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up…” Yuugi murmured.

He shook his head, dismissing it. Then stared into his eyes, a look of dread on his face. “I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you. I’m just…” He didn’t really know how to finish his thought and left it open. 

Yami reached out and took Yuugi’s hand in his. “We’ll talk in the morning. You need rest.”

“Okay.”

Yami kissed the top of Yuugi’s hand and held it against his chest.  All Yuugi could think, drifting off to sleep, was how much he wanted to trust him.


	11. 1/17 Un Yadnus

“Death to Alice!”

“Death to the traitors!”

Yuugi looked all around the mob of Wonderlandians. They looked tired and strained, dirty. They shouted at a platform in front of a castle Yuugi’d only heard about. “The Castle of Spades?”

This castle looked new as well. New flags, new stone. But the platform wasn’t new. The wood rotted and splintered. A dark brown, black stain covered the middle. He figured it was meant to be a spade but the more he looked at it the less shapely it became. He tried to see who stood on the platform but people kept getting in his way. “Damn being short!”

Yuugi jumped up and saw the Cheshire Cat addressing the crowd with a Queen of Hearts he’d never seen before. “Wonderland, I bring you the traitors!”

The crowd went crazy, shouting, “Off with their heads!” over and over and over.

Yuugi stopped jumping and stiffened. The black brown stuff wasn’t a spade at all. It was blood. This is an execution! Yuugi took a step back and bumped into someone. Turning around to apologize, he gasped, “Yami?!”

Yami looked much more familiar this time. No crown or fancy clothes. He wore a hooded cape that covered his head and most of his hunter clothes. He stared up at the platform with the same tear soaked expression he had in the castle. 

Yuugi knew it was useless but he had to try. “Yami talk to me! What’s going on? Who are they executing up there? Why?”

Yuugi turned around and a clear space opened up in the crowd so Yuugi could see the platform perfectly. There knelt a little girl, maybe 8 or 9 with bright blonde hair and a black ribbon in it and… “Me?! That’s me!”

He watched on in horror at himself in royal Spades clothes and a little girl dressed as Alice knelt over blocks covered in old blood. The expressions on their faces were not that of people about to die but people already dead. “Yami you have to stop this!”

From behind him, Yuugi could hear clearly over the roar of the crowd and the chop of the ax, a strange song that didn’t fit what he was seeing at all.

“ A very merry unbirthday

For me?

For you!

Now blow the candle out my dear

And make your wish come true

A merry merry unbirthday to you... ”

Yuugi slowly turned around to watch Yami walk away. Filled with rage and confusion, Yuugi bolted after him. “Yami come back!”

The crowd grew thicker and Yuugi had to force his way through. He lost sight of Yami but he had to keep going. Pushing as hard as he could he flew through the crowd and landed on a wooden floor. A woman walked by and almost stepped on his fingers. He jumped up and realized he wasn’t at the execution aymore. He was in a tavern. The wonderlandians inside drank tea and sang a song about dancing lobsters until a card came in. He looked confused and scared as he made his way to the bar. “Can you help me? I have no idea where I am.”

The woman at the bar grinned wickedly. “Got another one boys.”

Before his eyes, the entire tavern of people attacked the man, killing him. Yuugi backed up against the wall staring wide eyed at everyone. From his left, he heard someone tisk at them. “Those poor bastards. How many is that this week? 15?”

“28.” 

“Yami?” Yuugi turned to see Yami sitting at a table with a large beast. “What is that?” He’d never seen that creature in Wonderland before.

The beast whined and laid his head on the table. “28 here, Metropolina is flooded with them. I think they’re taking over. Soon there won’t be any of  _ us _ left. I’m taking Margret and the kids into the forest. I think they’d be safer there.”

Yuugi frowned. “Kids?”

“Look after those pups, Oscar.”

“You look after yourself, Hunter. If I’ve learned anything in my lifetime, it’s that things will change.”

Yami nodded, not really paying attention. 

The beast named Oscar got up and left the tavern. Yami took a few more sips before leaving too. Yuugi didn’t have to run to follow him this time. He paused when he got to the door and grimaced at the bar keep cleaning up what was left of the Card. 

When Yuugi pushed open the doors of the tavern he felt a big gust of wind hit his face. He blinked a few times and lifted his arm to shield himself from the sun. “Where are we now?”

When his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he realized he was on a path between two rows of tall green hedges. Looking down the path, he noticed it curved sharply to the left. “The labyrinth…”

“Come on out you coward! Eat me!” Yami shouted from somewhere close.

Yuugi walked down the path and turned the corner to the left. Yami sat on a rock at a multi path point, looking up into the sky and shouting again, “I now you can hear me! I’m the reason Wonderland is dying! It’s my fault! I let them in! Aren’t you angry? Don’t you want me dead too? EAT ME!” He stared up into the bright blue sky, his anger and determination faded with each passing moment in the beautiful sunlight. He slid down the rock, defeated. “Please.”

Off in the distance, Yuugi heard the roar of a lion. A roar so loud the ground shook. But that roar only upset Yami more. He sat, leaning against the rock and shook his head. “Fuck you too.” he laughed ruefully, “I’m not even good to eat. That’s great news.”

Yuugi walked into the open part of the maze and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt terrible for Yami. He should be angry but he felt bad. Nothing he was doing made any sense. Why kill them? Why come to the labyrinth and want to die? What was going on?

Yami sighed and leaned his head back on the rock. He smiled to himself, appearing to give up completely. Then he started singing.:

“Will you walk a little faster?"

Said a whiting to a snail,

"There's a porpoise close behind us,

And he's treading on my tail.

See how eagerly the lobsters

And the turtles all advance!

They are waiting on the shingle -

Will you come and join the dance?

Will you, won't you, will you,

Won't you, will you join the dance?

Will you, won't you, will you,

Won't you, won't you join the dance?

Yuugi felt something familiar about all of this. And when he looked up into the sky he saw the sun move very quickly across the horizon. “That’s weird…”

"What matters it how far we go?"

His scaly friend replied,

"There is another shore, you know,

Upon the other side.

The further off from England

The nearer is to France -

Then turn not pale, beloved snail,

But come and join the dance.

Will you, won't you, will you,

Won't you, will you join the dance?

Will you, won't you, will you,

Won't you, won't you join the dance?

Suddenly someone else stepped into the clearing and Yami jumped up from the rock. He grabbed his sword and got into a defensive stance, aimed at the intruder. Yuugi stared wide eyed at Atem. He looked conflicted about whether to be happy to see someone or not at first. Yami didn’t give him much time to think on it. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

“My name’s Atem and I have no idea. Who are you?”

Yami didn’t respond and didn’t move. 

Yuugi glanced between both of them feeling like finally he’s getting to see something good happening. “Come on just kiss already,” he said blushing at himself.

“Do you know how to get out of here?”

Yami still didn’t answer. 

He walked further into the clearing, keeping his eye on Yami. He didn’t look threatened by Yami at all. If anything, he seemed curious. “That was a strange song. Where did you learn it?”

“From the Mock Turtle.”

Atem gave him a strange look like he’d heard that before. “Mock turtle…”

Yami relaxed at that and put his sword away. “Yes. and I do know the way out. It’s that way. Just keep going right.”

“Keep right?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re sure you know how to get out? Keeping right will send me into a circle.”

“I told you I know how to get out. Keep right.”

Atem crossed his arms over his chest, looked down the pathway then back to Yami. “Are you coming then?”

“What?”

“Don’t you want out of here?”

Another roar shook the ground and Yami growled, “Fine!”

Atem smirked at him as he stormed past and Yuugi giggled. He followed Yami and Atem for a while until they were out of the labyrinth. It might not be as romantic or exciting as Yuugi envisioned it but it was nice to see Yami have a little life in him after everything else he’d seen. At the edge of the labyrinth Yami turned to Atem. “If you keep going down that road you’ll get to the White Castle. They should be able to help you.”

“Okay.” Atem started to walk away when he turned back. “Are you going back in there?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why does it matter what I'm doing?” 

Atem looked a little flustered by the question and turned away. “I guess it doesn’t.”

Yami sighed and watched him walk away towards the path. He looked back at the labyrinth where Yuugi stood and for a second Yuugi felt like he saw him. Then he turned back towards Atem. He tilted his head watching him walk. “You’re a Hunter?”

Atem stopped and looked down at himself. “I don’t know. I suppose.”

Yami walked over to him, still looking him over. “I’ve never met another hunter… I uh, I better take you to the King. There’s a war going on and if someone catches that you aren’t from around here, you’ll be in danger.”

Yuugi smiled at them as they walked away together.

“So where is here?” Atem asked.

“Wonderland.”

“Really?” he hummed in thought, “I’ve read about that. I thought it was just a story.”

“Don’t tell anyone else that.” Yami smiled, looking at Atem a little differently. “My name’s Yami by the way. I’m a hunter too.”

They disappeared from sight, talking and Yuugi felt like he could rest. He laid down in the grass and closed his eyes. 

 

\-----

 

The next morning Atem and Yami packed up the camp site and both sat beside Yuugi anxiously waiting for him to wake up. Atem watched him sleep so peacefully. He almost didn’t want to wake him up, but they had to get moving. 

“Kitten,” Yami whispered, lightly caressing his cheek, “wake up. It’s time to go.”

Yuugi opened his eyes and smiled.

“Did you have a better dream?”

“Yes and no.” He laughed and sat up. “I think we need to talk first… before we go anywhere.”

Atem couldn’t be more relieved. “That is a very good plan, Yuugi.”

The morning sunlight flickered through the trees lighting up Yuugi’s hair as he brushed it out of his face. Yami swallowed the lump in his throat. “The last few nights I’ve had dreams about you,” Yuugi said, “and they were all really bad.”

Yami stared at Yuugi, fiddling with the straps on his boot. “You don’t look upset now. Did something change?”

“Yeah. I uh- I need to ask you something. Well a lot of somethings.”

Yami took a deep breath. “Go ahead, Kitten.” 

Yuugi’s lips pursed and he hesitated. Atem thought maybe he was going to back out of the whole thing. Then he said, “Did you kill Alice?”

“Yes.” Yuugi should have been shocked, but he looked relieved somehow.

“Is that what you dreamed about Yuugi?” Atem asked, remembering what Yami’d said about him killing both of them. “That’s horrible.”

“Why? Why was I there? Why did you do that?” 

“Because you were always here. You were born here in Wonderland. You, like me are some of what’s left. We built the White Castle and the Castle of Spades together.” Yami’s reminiscent smile quickly changed to a desperate frown. “I had to do something when you were dying. It was the only way to bring you back. I’d do anything for you.”

“I saw that.” Yuugi didn’t sound pleased or impressed in the slightest; and even Atem flinched. “Why did you listen to him?”

Atem tilted his head to the side. “Who?”

“Carroll,” Yami said, “and all I can say to that is, he was supposed to be like us. He was supposed to be on our side but after I did it, I found out something went wrong. People started appearing everywhere in Wonderland. My people were scared. They were angry. They thought these people were going to hurt them and take what little they had. So they fought back.”

“They tried to kill them all.”

“Yes. They did, but they couldn’t. Our worlds merged together in a way I don’t even think Carroll could have predicted. Now we’ve almost all been replaced.” 

Atem humed in thought, “That’s why the Queen of Hearts referred to us as an infection. Juria and Noa thought it had something to do with Wonderland but it wasn’t.”

“No it wasn’t. It was me. It’s my fault.” Yami reached out and took Yuugi’s face in his hands. “But I got you back.”

“Oh Yami…” Yuugi sighed.

“I just wanted you back.”

Atem watched Yuugi hold onto Yami as he sobbed but Yuugi’s expression was that of sympathy, not empathy. As much as he admired Yuugi’s moral compass, he felt he was being a little harsh. “Yuugi.”

He turned his head to rest on Yami’s shoulder, “Yeah.”

“I just want to add that I tried to kill Kaiba for you.”

Yami sat up and gave Atem a strange look, “You tried to kill Seto? But I thought you both were good friends?”

“I did and we are.” Atem smiled at Yuugi. “You wouldn’t talk to me for a long time.”

Yuugi wrinkled his nose. “You scared me. I thought you were going to do that to everyone.”

“But I didn’t. You gave me a second chance and I’m a better person for it.” Atem kissed Yuugi on the forehead. “Everyone makes mistakes and we are better for them. You taught me that, remember?”

“I know what you're doing Atem. But you didn't see your own head rolling off a guillotine.”

“You saw that?!” Yami gasped, “I’m so sorry. I never wanted- I-”

Yuugi finally gave him a comforting smile. “I know, Yami. I know you didn’t. What I just don’t understand is what Carroll could be gaining by all of this. What’s he after? I mean, he’s not king.”

“We don’t know either,” Atem said, “He isn’t king anymore, he’s not taking over anything. He’s more or less just causing trouble. Not doing anything big.”

“Not yet.” Yami glanced between them. “I don’t think this is a good idea to go further. We should go back to the castle.”

“I agree with you, love, but we know there’s a caterpillar. Yuugi wouldn’t have these visions other wise right?” 

“I don’t know. He shouldn’t be dreaming at all. He should be in his world.”

“Yeah you said that,” Yuugi smiled at him, “I’m not dead. I’d know, and Atem’s right. We need to keep going. I trust you, Yami. We trust you. You need to trust yourself okay? You can’t keep running from this forever.” 

“I know but we should go back to the castle so Alice or the rabbit can make sure. If we have any doubts in our heads about anything-”

“I’m well aware,” Atem huffed, “but I think we’ve let enough people die don't you?” 

Yami hung his head and Yuugi gave Atem a disapproving look.

“I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” Atem wrapped his arms around both of them. “We can’t do anything about Yuugi in the other world but we can here. And here we need to kill the caterpillar.”

“And start calling you, your highness or something.” Yuugi giggled.

“Please don’t,” Yami groaned, making Atem light up.

“As you wish your highness.”

\-------

 

With their camp packed up and the tension in the air amongst them gone, they made their way towards a small town Yami and Atem said was before the lair. They planned to rest there first and Yuugi couldn’t wait to sleep in a real bed. Soon they came across a clearing with farmland and that raised Yuugi’s hopes of a bed.

Atem looked around and pulled out his bow.

“What's wrong, my sun?” Yami asked, “Do you see something?”

“It’s what I don’t see. Where are the farmers?”

Yuugi looked around but didn’t see any movement. He didn’t smell anything either. Walking through the field Atem noticed smoke in the direction of the village. “The Cheshire Cat wouldn't be interested in a village… Would he?” Atem gave Yami a quick glance.

“You think it was attacked?” 

“Yes I do.” 

They ran for the village and Yuugi’s heart fell when they reached it. “We’re too late.”

The entire village was destroyed. The damage to the huts and the tavern were strange to Yuugi, almost like a bite was taken out of them. What was once a fairly large town now looked like a tornado went through it. The strangest thing Yuugi couldn’t get over was how empty it was. There had to be someone somewhere. He walked into a broken home and searched through it while Atem and Yami searched outside.

“There really is a new Caterpillar,” Yami said, shoving a door open to what remained of a tavern. “We need to destroy the lair then...”

“Yes we do. Hopefully the Cheshire Cat hasn't figured out that it's here.” Atem said and searched under a few broken tables.

“Why wouldn't there be any signs of blood, or bodies, or anything? I mean I remember you saying that he eats people but it almost looks like they went willingly.”

“It does, doesn't it,” Yami scoffed and slammed a cabinet door shut in frustration, “That means there’s a butterfly. We, the three of us, can't take down a butterfly. The last butterfly was killed by Serenity.”

“We can try.” Atem murmured so soft, Yuugi almost missed it.

Yami laughed.

Atem crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m not joking, Yami. We have to do something. There may be survivors.”

“I don’t understand what the big deal is.” Yuugi stopped and turned to face them through a large hole in the wall that may have been a window. “You both killed a Caterpillar before, what's different about a butterfly besides that it can fly?”

“They can predict your movements by reading your mind.” Yami said, leaning against the tavern wall.

“Well...damn,” Yuugi said, looking in a closet but finding nothing, “Okay so what you're saying is we would have to overpower it so that no other strategic tactic is needed, because it won't work.”

“Yes.” Atem and Yami said in unison.

Yuugi climbed out of the rubble and joined them in what was left of the road. He had to think of something. “Oh!” Yuugi snapped his fingers. “I could get Serenity!”

Atem frowned at Yuugi. “It took us a week to get here it will take you a week to go back.”

“Not if he poofs there.” Yami chuckled and rubbed Yuugi's cat ear. “Although Serenity might not be there. We have no contact with the castle and no contact with your friends in the real world.”

“All the more reason for me to go back,” Yuugi said, “I can get her and be back here in less than a day. Less than an hour if everything goes smoothly.”

“Nothing goes smoothly for me,” Yami muttered, “but I guess that's really our only option. Serenity is the only one that could overpower them.” ”

Before Atem could weigh in, something in the air caught his attention. “Get down!”

Yuugi looked up and saw the silhouette of a butterfly coming straight for them, suddenly two sets of hands grabbed him and hauled him inside the broken down tavern. They crouched behind what was left of the bar and listened. The butterfly landed on the building next to them, the sheer weight of the enormous insect crumbled the rest of the structure to dust. Atem and Yami held Yuugi still as he watched through a crack in the bar.

“Are you sure you saw them Master?” A feminine, raspy voice asked.

“Yes. I know I saw the Cheshire at least.”

Yuugi watched as the butterfly's long tongue seemed to be tasting the air. It turned and Yuugi got a glimpse of its face. The butterfly had the upper body of a human woman and eerie, large insect eyes to match the long tongue. Her long black insect legs shifted a little so that she could taste more of the air. She had to be the same size as Serenity when she was in her dragon form. “He was here, Master, but no matter what I do he will get away. It is so.”

“Is it then? Very well, Mirza. The fake Alice is who we are after anyway.”

Yuugi watched as the butterfly woman flapped her colorful wings and flew away, causing more of the village to crumble. After the butterfly was long gone Atem let out the breath he was holding. Yami turned to Atem and smiled mischievously, kissing him on the cheek. “Well Atem, we don't need to worry about killing the butterfly now.”

“That's perfect. We can go in, destroy the lair and I can take us back to Joey and make sure he's okay.” Yuugi took a deep breath and released it. “Serenity will take care of the butterfly I'm sure.”

Atem nodded and stood up, helping Yuugi and Yami out of the tavern. “Let's get going.”

 

\---------

Bones and blood covered the cave mouth. The stench of rotting flesh made Yuugi gag as they made their way through the cave. Atem and Yami held onto his shoulders since they couldn't see anything while Yuugi's night vision came in handy. Another wonderful perk of being a kick ass cat right? Yuugi wanted to talk to them to ease the tension and help calm his fears, but he knew talking would give them away. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, further into the depths of Wonderland. It was interesting how much stuff was shoved into the dirt walls of the cave. Clocks, tea sets, parasols and shoes, all sticking out of the dirt as if it were dug up that way. Yuugi had to stifle his laughter at the pair of bloomers hanging upside down from the edge of a coat rack. The clocks and porcelain dolls had to be the creepiest things he saw in the darkness. All the clocks still worked, ticking time away as they trudged forward. Most of the dolls were broken or missing parts; particularly disturbing in a place like this.

Yuugi stopped when he heard a loud growl coming from further down the tunnel as it made a sharp right. He didn't like that at all. “Yuugi,” Atem whispered in his ear, “What do you see right ahead of us?”

Yuugi turned to Atem and whispered back, “The cave makes a sharp right. Why?”

“As soon as we make it around that turn we will be facing the Caterpillar. Don’t worry, he won't attack us yet.”

Swallowing hard and nodding, Yuugi lead them around the turn. His eyes widened at the sight before him, the enormous fat Caterpillar ate its fill on a large pile of corpses. Looking away, he realized this part of the cave was lit by luminous moss that lined the entire room. He turned back to say something to Yami about the moss but Yami was gone. Atem stared wide eyed at Yami who walked right up to the bodies and cleared his throat, catching the Caterpillar's attention. Yuugi couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“The White King. Murderer of my kin. Of what do I owe this pleasure?” The Caterpillar gurgled through the sinew in his mouth.

“If I were still King, Carroll would be dead and you and your kin would be extinct.”

The Caterpillar's bubbling laughter filled the room. “Indeed Sire. So you stand before me not as a king, but as a meal?”

“Ha!” Yami crossed his arms over his chest standing a little taller, “Did Carroll offer you protection? Is that why you work for him?”

“The Creator promised me, kin,” he gurgled, “You and your foolhardy slave did a thorough job.”

“Apparently not that thorough,” Atem said from the beside Yuugi.

The Caterpillar swayed and turned its attention to Atem and Yuugi. “Ahh and it seems your promise was fulfilled as well. Why do you trouble me then, traitor? I must eat.”

“All of Wonderland wouldn’t fill you,” Yami scoffed.

“I eat to grow. I eat to change. I eat for kin. You eat to eat. My hunger will never destroy Wonderland like yours has done.”

Yami faltered for a brief moment but regained his composure. “I never intended this to happen to Wonderland.”

“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” the caterpillar sneered, inching a little closer to Yami, “Nothing is safe from the infection you’ve bestowed on Wonderland. It’s in the air, the tea, the blood. Drink it in.  _ Breathe it in _ .” It seemed to lose interest in the discussion and returned to eating the corpses in front of him.

Yami roared at the creature and drew his sword, “I am not done talking!”

“I am.” 

“Why did you give me visions of the past?” Yuugi didn't mean to talk out loud but it just slipped out. 

The Caterpillar took notice of him then. It stopped eating and moved away from the pile entirely. Yuugi froze in fear as it surged forward with speed impossible for a being that large. Before he knew it Atem was between them and the creature, bow drawn and aimed right at its head. The Caterpillar smiled, blood spewing from his lips.

“The past? I let you see what I wanted you to see,” the caterpillar sneered, growing taller with every word, “Your hunter is nothing more than a pawn masquerading as a King. A pawn who sacrificed an entire world to get one ‘kitten’ back. A pawn who comes into my home and slaughters my kin as he slaughtered his own!” 

Yuugi couldn’t find a word to say and the caterpillar grinned at that as if he’d won the battle. Then he returned his gaze to Yami. “I’m impressed you still live,  _ Sire. _ Your fellow hunter is much stronger than you ever will be. He is a real king while you pale in comparison. The day you betray him will be the day you will die.” The caterpillar inched forward, it’s black eyes locked on Atem. “It would take but a moment to end his life of good intentions and fulfill your destiny. Why not start now?”

“I’d never kill him. You can make up whatever kind of prophecy you want but it doesn’t change that!” Atem said before turning to Yami, “We’re not here to talk. We’re here to kill it.”

“Yes. Why don’t you just kill me, Yami? Pawn of the Red King and Queen. If anyone in all of Wonderland has evil in their blood, it’s you.” The caterpillar grinned, blood and goop oozing from its mouth. “And you’re hunger is just like mine. Never ending!”

Yuugi’s tail bristled as he glared at the creature. “That’s a lot of big talk for a bug! We know about Yami’s past. You just like to hear yourself talk!” 

“So they know?” Yami took a step back as the caterpillar inched towards him, “They know everything? Do they know you are the one who painted the White Castle with blood? That you set up the disappearance of the White King Noa? Did you tell your precious ‘kitten’ that you are the reason for the deaths of hundreds of Alice’s? That you are the reason for the war with the Queen of Hearts? That you lied to Juria about being Alice?”

Yami said nothing and that was more than enough for Atem and Yuugi. Atem rasped unable to believe what he was hearing. “You. You what?”

“Yes. All of that is true. Isn’t it, Pawn? But now things are getting quite complicated for you aren’t they? Your kitten is enamoured with another and isn’t safe any longer. Wonderland is collapsing because of you and you have nowhere to run away. The ones that could help will find it hard to trust you now that they know you are the one they should be fighting, not Carroll.” The caterpillar's voice darkened, gurgling with laughter. “You are not a king, you are not a hunter, you are just a lesser copy of a greater man. Give in to your fate, Yami. Give your life over so this world will be rid of your poisonous hunger.”

Yami turned to Yuugi, causing Atem to raise his bow again, this time aimed at Yami.. “Don't Move!”

“Smart. At least one of you is capable of being King when the time comes. I wouldn't dream of ending this, Hunter. The doom of Wonderland is a sight to behold.”

He glared and held fast to his position while Yuugi had lost all sense of sanity. “Give me one good reason not to leave you here!”

“I can’t,” Yami said, “But I can give you more reasons to leave.”

“I've heard enough,” Atem said and fired his arrow at Yami. 

Yuugi could not believe what was happening. Atem just fired an arrow at him! Was Yami dead? What should he do? In that split second, all he wanted to do, all he could think about doing was saving Yami's life even after all the horrible things he’d just heard. Bounding over to him, Yuugi wrapped his arms around him and looked back at Atem. He pointed back at Atem and mouthed 'trouble' before black smoke covered him.

\-------

The smoke dissipated and Yuugi quickly pushed Yami back against the crumbled tavern wall. Yuugi tried to keep his voice steady and wiped the newly formed tears out of his eyes. “Let me see where he shot you.”

The arrow was lodged pretty good into Yami's left arm. “I'm fine, go help Atem.”

“N-no...I need to make s-sure you are alright.” Yuugi broke the back off of the arrow so he could push it through. It was already through his arm, no sense in pulling it back. Yami flinched at the break but didn't say anything. “Okay Yami this is probably gonna hurt a lot...”

Yuugi held his breath as he pushed the arrow through Yami's arm, tears gathered in his eyes when Yami cried out. He just felt terrible. “I'm sorry.”

“You're not the one who should be sorry,” Yami said softly, “I know you’re upset but-”

“Well yes I'm fucking upset!” Yuugi yelled, “Atem just shot you!”

“This is Atem's way of telling me I'm an idiot. Believe it or not he’s done this before. It proves his point.” 

“Why? Just…” He shook his head and took a deep breath. “I want you to tell me everything. Now, and so help me, if I find out something else from someone else I will kill you myself.”

“I, uh,” Yami laid his hand over his bandaged arm, refusing to meet Yuugi’s eyes. 

“Look at me.” 

When Yami looked up into his eyes, Yuugi held his breath. “I am the son of the Red King and Queen. I’m  Pawn. I grew up in the Red Castle seeing first hand what death and insanity were like. The only wonder I had here… was you.”

“Yami-”

“I need to tell you. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I trusted Carroll with getting you back but I swear I never would have done this if I had known what would happen. By killing you and Alice, Carroll convinced the people that any and all Alice’s and Cheshire cat’s were evil. He and the Queen of Hearts lead a genocide to get rid of all the new coming people. Then those people started fighting back. They outnumbered Wonderland 100 to 1 and those people started talking about a book they’d read about Wonderland being written and created by him. Lewis Carroll became a god.” 

“He became the Creator.”

“I’m responsible for deatj in Wonderland over the last 150 years than my parents ever dreamed of in their 500 year despotism. I’ve held that weight on my shoulders but I kept going because I thought I’d see you again in a few years just like all of the other people appearing in Wonderland. But that’s not what happened at all. I waited, fearing every day that you’d wake up somewhere and I wouldn’t be there to protect you. I waited so long I was sure my fears were realized. That’s why I went to the Labyrinth.”

“You wanted the Gryphon to eat you. I know. I saw.”

Yami reached out and wiped a tear from Yuugi’s cheek, “I didn’t send Noa to Carroll. I swear. Bakura told me Carroll was after Juria’s heart. I tried to protect her by getting them both out of the castle and far away. I sent Noa first because Carroll would notice if I moved Juria. But when I came back to get her, her heart was already dying. Just like yours did. Seto offered to give her his heart to keep her sane. I was so afraid what happened to you would happen to her. I went back to get Noa. I realized I’d made another mistake but he was gone, and so was Bakura.”

“That’s why you hunted Bakura.”

“Yes. He took Noa to Carroll. He betrayed me.”

Yuugi laughed. “I’m sorry. It’s just- That sounds like Bakura.”

“I can’t be too angry with Bakura though. Carroll hung something over his head as well.”

“It’s his specialty it seems. Noa knows what you did. He came to Joey and gave him a hat pin. I imagine he’s pretty pissed off at you. What is the Hat pin for?”

“It’s an old Wonderland trick for Hatters. It allowed you to be someone else when your life ran short. When our worlds collided, it gave the wearer the ability to live in both places as one, or live in both places as two.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Noa can be the Hatter in the real world and…” Yami fidgeted and looked down at his bootstraps again, “And Seto can live in the real world and here as two seperate people.”

“I thought his heart did that?”

“That’s because I told him and Juria that. He doesn’t know about the pin.”

“Explain.”

Yami looked back at the lair, nervous. “Seto mostly stayed at the Tea party when he first arrived in Wonderland but I convinced him to come with me to Metropolina. On our way we were attacked by the Queens Heart Cards and I had to wake him up. We got out of there and he passed out on his feet. I had to carry him to the city. When he woke up he couldn’t walk. I thought the Cards got him or something but that wasn’t it.” he looked back at Yuugi and snickered bitterly, ”I realized that although, Seto looked and acted as he does now, he was just a kid. He reminded me of myself growing up in the Red Castle. It’s why I destroyed it. Seto couldn’t afford to just fall asleep in the other world. So the next night, I snuck the pin into him to make sure he would never have to go through that again.”

“That was very noble of you,” Yuugi chewed his bottom lip, “What about Atem?”

Yami reached up with his good arm to scratch at the back of his neck. “Atem wasn’t supposed to happen…” 

Yuugi felt his own cheeks warming up at the sight of Yami’s blush. For some reason, hearing that took a lot of anger and sadness away. Knowing that Yami betrayed everyone was bad enough, but the thought of Yami using Atem’s feelings to get to Yuugi made his heart twist with agony.

“Atem told me about you in great detail. I felt like he found me that day to bring me to you. Then days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and then years.  I couldn’t bring myself to leave his side. I knew he wanted to stay in the castle with Seto after the war but every time I left he kept coming with me. He could have stayed if he wanted to. When we killed the caterpillar and he said we’d fight each other I felt like I was losing you all over again. That’s how I knew I loved him too.

“I'm so sorry Yuugi...I don’t know how to fix this. The caterpillar is right, I should give everything to Atem. You’d be safer and happier with him. Wonderland would be safer with anyone but me. You should have left me in there.”

Yuugi kissed him. “Just stay here and rest.  Have some faith in us, okay? Stay here and don't move. If I find out you moved, I swear....”

“I swear on my love for both of you, I will not move.” Yami chuckled, holding onto his injured arm. “Unless Mizra and Masumi come back… might have to move for that.”

“That sounds fair.” Yuugi smiled and black smoke enveloped him.

The black smoke disappeared, leaving Yuugi crouched down at the end of the tunnel. He started to worry when he didn't see Atem immediately, but could hear the Caterpillar still talking. That had to be a good sign. “Lewis Carroll wished to take Juria as his wife.” 

“Why?” 

“Alice is powerful. Power attracts power you know. It is my turn to ask you a question, hunter. You still intend to follow the Pawn? You have shown your power.  What is it that binds you to him?”

“Because I love him. And he’s much more powerful than you give him credit.”

“He has steered all of Wonderland wrong and you feel he has done you right? The Pawn only cares for the Cheshire cat. You are a means to an end.” The Caterpillar laughed loudly. “You otherworlders and your sense of morals and love. They will do nothing for you here.”

“Says the overweight maggot complaining about losing your ‘kin.”

“Try if you dare, Hunter, kill me.”

Yuugi couldn't help but smile listening to the exchange. Yami was right, Atem was trying to protect them. When all of this was over, he promised himself he was going to have to work with both of them on a few things, like communication. Yuugi scanned the room for places to hide and attack. Feeling familiar leather straps in his hands, Yuugi looked down surprised. The same two swords he used at the White Castle formed in his hands as if he called them. Forming a plan of attack, Yuugi disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

\----------

Atem pulled back his bow and fired it straight into the Caterpillars right eye. The creature roared in pain and surged forward. Waiting until just the right moment, Atem jumped up on top of it’s head and notched another arrow. But before he could shoot it, the creature bucked upward, knocking Atem backwards. Unable to hold the arrow in the bow and keep himself from falling off, he let go, firing into the cave ceiling. Pulling up to a kneeling position and somewhat steadying himself, he held tightly to the bow and the new arrow he notched. The fleshy body of the caterpillar proved to be very difficult for him to steady himself long enough to aim. Once he finally had the opportunity, Atem aimed for the back of the Caterpillar’s head and fired. The arrow hit the creature dead on, before it completely tossed Atem off and onto the pile of corpses. The bodies beneath him slid, entangling his legs. The more he tried to get free the more he managed to entangle himself in the putrid corpses further. Trying to pick himself up and get away proved to be impossible as well. Frantically looking down trying to think of something, a shadow caught his attention. The shadow covered the corpses and himself as the Caterpillar rose up, towering over him. “Out of ideas Hunter?”

Atem prepared his bow again and held it panting heavily. There was no way out of this, he really was out of ideas and they both knew it. His arrow would never penetrate the Caterpillar's thick skin enough to pierce his heart but he had to try. Steadying his breath for his final act of defiance, Atem loosed the arrow and hit the creature straight into its skin where its heart was. “Ha ha ha, I commend you, Hunter. Your determination even in such a dire situation is… amusing.”

The Caterpillar opened its mouth revealing rows and rows of sharp teeth while it laughed. Atem cringed, bracing himself for death when he saw black smoke appear just above the creature. The smoke revealed an arm and sword as it plunged into the Caterpillar's head. It screamed and arched back giving Yuugi the perfect opportunity to plunge the other sword into its chest. Around the arrow lodged near the Caterpillars heart Yuugi appeared; driving his sword into the caterpillars thick flesh. As he did so the caterpillar fell forward surprising Yuugi, who still held tightly to his sword. Atem looked on in horror as the creature came down on top of Yuugi. “Yuugi!”

The caterpillar growled and snarled at Atem, “If I will die, so will you and your pet!”

Before Atem even had a chance to comprehend what was happening the Caterpillar lunged forward and bit into the pile of corpses that held him.

\-------

Yami patted Yuugi's face and shook his shoulder. “Yuugi wake up! What happened?”

Yuugi opened his eyes and looked around. “Oh no! Yami? Why am I out here?”

“I guess you appeared here when it attacked you. You were out cold a moment there,” Yami said, brushing his bangs away. “That was quick thinking.”

“We need to go help Atem! I think I killed it but Atem’s trapped.”

“Trapped?” 

“Yes. No time to explain.” Yuugi grabbed Yami's shoulders, the black smoke covering them both.

Once inside the cave, Yuugi immediately let go of Yami to run towards where he last saw Atem. “No no no! He was here. Where could he be? Atem!”

Yami looked around the room and noticed the Caterpillar was gone. A few steps closer to the pile Yuugi stood at the base of, he noticed a large smear of lime green slime. “You killed it?”

“I said I think I killed it.” Yuugi choked out searching the room before shouting. “Atem where are you?!”

Yami knelt down and touched the slimy liquid. “This is Caterpillar blood. I think that you may have mortally wounded it… but it was still alive when you left. It probably tried to get away. Maybe there is some kind of healing object or potion inside this cave.”

“So Atem is dead?”

“I don't know Kitten.” Yami looked at the corpses before looking down the tunnel the Caterpillar had slithered off into. “He may have swallowed him whole, which means we don't have time to talk about it. We need to move now.”

Yuugi didn't need to be told twice as they both ran into the tunnel. Yami seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the blood on the floor. “Make sure you don’t touch that, Kitten. It will burn you.”

“Burn? What do you-Umph!” Yuugi wasn't really paying attention and ran straight into Yami. “Ow...why are you stopped?”

Yami staggered forward a little before pointing into the room. Yuugi saw the Caterpillar lying dead in the center of the cave, an illuminated pool of water on the far wall lighting up the room. “We need to be quick if he’s still alive.”

Yuugi nodded and both of them cautiously made their way to the Caterpillar. “Do you think it’s dead?”

“Only one way to find out.” Yami held out his right hand and a sword in the shape of a sickle appeared in it.

With one swift motion, Yami cut a large gash into the belly of the beast. Yuugi watched as the green goop oozed from the wound but otherwise nothing happened. “Yeah...it's dead. Atem! Can you hear us?”

Yami continued to cut into the creature while Yuugi watched on nervously. Finally Yami got to a point that Yuugi could help with. “Okay, I know this is really gross but I need you to pull it open. I can't.”

Yuugi nodded, willing to do what he needed to if it would save Atem. He used all of his strength and opened the stomach of the Caterpillar. The instant it was opened fluid, rotting flesh, and bones began to pour from it. The noxious smell that filled the air made him gag and instinctively let go. Yami backed away as well, coughing from the overwhelming smell but otherwise fine. Yuugi was not fine, he was sure he was going to get sick, but the burning feeling he was getting on his legs concerned him more. Looking down he saw his pants and boots start to disintegrate. “Yami!”

“Yeah I know. Hang on.” Yami looked through the mess that had spilled on to the ground as the stomach acid began to eat through the dirt. “I need you to come back and help me again. Can you do that, Yuugi?”

Yuugi wasn't really sure if he could. He as on the verge of throwing up and he felt like his legs were on fire, but damn it he was going to try. As quickly as he could, he ran over to where Yami was and held his breath, lifting the thick Caterpillar skin just enough for Yami to see inside. “Yuugi don't move! I see him.”

“Yami...” Looking down right as Yami literally climbed into the Caterpillar, Yuugi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He received no response from Yami, and he started getting dizzy. Taking a few breaths of the pernicious air, just to calm his nerves, Yuugi looked down one more time as the Caterpillar shifted. Yami climbed out with Atem in his arms. Yuugi's heart sank as he looked at both of them. The Caterpillar's stomach acid had eaten at Atem's skin making most of him unrecognizable. Yami's clothes were almost entirely eaten away and some of his face had chemical burns appearing on him. “Is he alive?”

Yami blinked and looked up at Yuugi not really understanding what he was saying. Looking past Yuugi at the bright light that seemed to be bugging his eyes he realized that's where the caterpillar was heading. “Yuugi we need to get to that water.”

“Okay.” Yuugi let go of the caterpillars flesh when both of them were out and on the ground. Looking towards the pool of water, Yuugi started thinking it might be too far for them as well.

“Don’t you give up on me, Kitten. I just got you back.”

Yuugi turned to look at Atem and Yami, his vision started darkening on the edges. They needed to move quickly. He wasn't sure he had the strength to appear over there but it was going to be their only chance. Resting his burned and bleeding hands on Atem and Yami he looked over at the pool of water and closed his eyes.

\-------

When Yuugi opened his eyes he found himself underwater with no air left in his lungs. Panicking, he tried to swim up, but found himself being held down. He tried desperately to hold on to the breath in his lungs but to no avail. Gasping in the water he expected to drown, but it never happened. He took a few more breaths feeling the cooling liquid helping him breath better. Suddenly whatever was holding him down, pulled him up. “Yuugi! Oh thank the gods you're awake!”

Yuugi found himself pulled against a warm body. He thought about struggling as his mind adjusted to where he was, but something about the warmth and that familiar voice kept him from moving. Blinking a few times a familiar face came into view beside him. “Yami?”

“We made it,” Yami whispered soothingly, “You saved us Kitten.”

Pulling back he looked at who was holding him. “ATEM! I thought you were dead! You're not dead but I don't understand… You were- You… Well you were melted.”

Atem laughed at him and Yuugi realized it did sound kind of funny but that’s what actually happened. “This water isn't water.” Yami explained holding some of it in his hands while laying his head on Atem's shoulder. “It's a diamond vein. I've never seen one before, I could have sworn it was just a story. The Queen of Hearts made tarts that she calmed would bring back the dead. She said they were made out of diamond blood. I had thought they were a hoax. It seems I was wrong.”

“Diamonds are one of the hardest things in the world and a diamond vein doesn't mean it’s...oh wait what am I saying.” Yuugi shook his head, loosening his grip on Atem.

“Well this is definitely what we need to take with us,” Atem said and looked down at the diamond blood, “but now we have a whole new problem.”

Atem looked Yuugi up and down with a mischievous grin, causing Yuugi to look down as well. “Oh! Ha! We have no clothes.”

“So what are we going to do, Kitten?”

“I could get us out of here but I can't help the clothing problem.”

“We could get clothes from the village,” Atem said.

“That sounds like a plan.”

He just realized his tail was wet, and he was in cold ‘water’. He could already feel the anxiety tearing at him. Yuugi took a hold of Yami's hand, entwining their fingers together, before the smoke covered them again. Appearing inside the tavern, where they had hidden from the butterfly, Yuugi looked around for clothes. Thankful for being a cat, again, the night air felt chilly urging him to find clothes faster. “Ah ha! Clothes, well regular clothes. No armor.”

“We will take anything,” Atem said with a shiver.

Yuugi handed them the clothing. Pulling the tunic and pants on, he groaned. They had to be at least 3 sizes too big and smelled like alcohol. Scanning the ruins, he caught sight of a thin rope and used it to tie on his pants.

“We look like a group of Hobos.” Atem smiled, watching Yuugi tear a hole in his pants for his tail.

“Let's hope we don't get attacked by anything. Our armor is gone,” Yami muttered, “I don't know what would be better; staying here for the night or trying to get as far away from the lair as we can.”

Yuugi walked out of the tavern and looked towards the cave. “We didn't destroy the lair. We still need to do that.”

“Yuugi you already destroyed the lair.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. The stomach acid never washes away so it will eat through the ground and whatever it touches. Meaning that cave will collapse and nothing can leave without going through the acid. Speaking of the acid... that reminds me...” Yami looked in the dark, having adjusted his eyes a little before finding a decent sized clay pot. “Yuugi can you go back and fill this with the diamond blood?”

Yuugi beamed and took the pot. “I'll be back before you know it.”

\-------

Just like that he was gone, leaving Yami and Atem in the darkness. “One of us should have went with him,” Atem murmured.

Yami didn’t say anything. Instead he gently took Atem's face in his hands at first Atem thought he was going to kiss him but he didn’t. “What are you doing?”

“What I should have done a week ago. Now you have each other back.”

“I don't understand.”

“I have a lot to make up for. I hope this helps. I know both of you are missing the connection you had before, now you have it again.”

Atem smiled warmly at Yami, but shook his head. “Thank you Yami, but you don't have to bribe me.”

“I'm not bribing you.”

Yami let his hands drop from Atem's face and turned to walk out of the tavern. Atem just watched him leave. He knew he should have stopped him, but he hadn't a chance to think about what’s going on. Yuugi was once his and Yami spent years trying to keep Yuugi safe by any means necessary. Combing his fingers through his hair, Atem had to admit he understood why. He would have done the same thing years ago, now that he was thinking about it, so would Yuugi. 

Atem questioned his own role in Yami’s life. Was he just there to get to Yuugi? Did Yami really not love him like he was so sure he did? Atem stepped out of the Tavern and looked around for Yami. He found him sitting on the ground staring in the direction of the cave. Sighing, he trudged over and sat next to him. They didn't speak at first, just stared off into the darkness. 

Just when he had the right words to say, Yami beat him to it. “You scared me.” 

Atem turned to face him, admiring his profile in the moonlight. “I was scared too.”

“Thought we wouldn’t get to you in time?”

“No. I thought you wouldn’t come for me at all.”

Yami stared at him in disbelief. “Why wouldn't I?”

Atem sighed, staring at the cave, “Because I'm not someone you’ve been so in love with over the last century that you’re willing to destroy worlds to be with him.”

Yami snickered, “Give me another century and we’ll see about that.” 

Atem smiled but didn’t feel much better. Yami picked up on that it seemed because he reached out and took Atem’s hand in his. “I wanted to give this too you when we got back, but I think it’s more important now.” 

He slid a golden chain around Atem’s wrist. On the chain held several charms Atem recognized instantly. A rubber duck from the spring, a tiny hookah, a tiny maze, a leaf from all of their exploits with the roses, two white crowns a king and queen, a cat tail and a charm that looked exactly like the door and door knob they had on their bedroom at the White Castle. “What is this?”

“Unlock it.”

“How?”

“You know how.”

Atem looked own at the tiny lock. Yami was the one who usually opened their bedchamber door. Mostly because the secret code was a song. The song Yami sang when he met him. Staring at the tiny door he sang to it, 

“‘Will you walk a little faster?’

Said a whiting to a snail,

‘There's a porpoise close behind us,

And he's treading on my tail.

See how eagerly the lobsters

And the turtles all advance!

They are waiting on the shingle -

Will you come and join the dance?”

When Atem finished the song, the tiny door grew to the size of a large hardback book and opened to reveal an image of their room. Everything as it was from all the adventures they’d had. The hammocks and pillows and everything they’d collected over their time together. “It’s beautiful.”

“Get something.”

“What?”

Yami reached into the open door and grabbed a small pillow. WHen he pulled it out it grew to its normal size. “Now you can bring home with you.”

“Thank you,” Atem said, staring happily at their room, “But it still feels like you’re bribing me.”

“No. I’m showing you that I spent the last 4 years with you, in this room. Everything in it is us. Never feel like I don’t value that. It hurt to leave this room behind. Didn’t it for you?”

Atem closed the door and it shrank down to it’s tiny size, “Yes it did.”

Yami brushed Atem’s hair out of his face and gently turned his face towards him. “I love you. Everything you do is important to me. We aren’t here with each other because of Yuugi. We’re here because we love each other. Just like we did in that room, at the spring, and even when we met at the labyrinth.”

“You’re right,” Atem whispered before Yami closed the space between them.

Yami kissed him gently. Atem took his time to really enjoy the kiss. The caterpillar was wrong about Yami and he knew it. Even if it were true once a long time ago, they changed that.  “For a minute there,” Yami whispered against his lips, ”I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to give that too you.”

“For a minute there, you weren’t.”  

“I’m so sorry. Everything is out of my control. I can’t protect Yuugi. I can’t protect you. All I’m doing is destroying everything.” 

Atem found himself wrapping his arms around Yami before he realized he had moved. “You aren't doing this alone, remember?”

Yami nodded and started towards the cave, starting to worry that Yuugi wasn't back. “He is dying.”

“What?”

“Yuugi is dying.” Yami turned to look Atem directly in the eyes. “What’s your excuse for not hearing me? Too busy staring my sun?”

Atem blushed. “Always.”

“Doesn’t that worry you?”

He considered what Yami said for a moment before choosing his words carefully. “I know I might risk sounding like Seto, but I want him here. So I’m not worried about it.”

Yami laughed, “Yeah I can see Seto saying something like that.”

“I can too.” Yuugi purred from behind them.

“I was about to send a search party out for you.” 

Yuugi giggled. “Thank you for worrying but I am just fine.”

Yami blushed at the soft kiss Yuugi planted on his cheek. Seeing Atem and Yuugi happy and alive was all he ever wanted. The way things are going now, he could never keep them safe or happy for long; not with Carroll constantly threatening them.

“Yami.” Yuugi tilted his head, leaning more into Atem's view. “How many roles have you taken on?”

“Well counting the hunter role I have now, six.” Yami grinned. “Why?”

“How do you change?”

“I have an ability to change roles.” Yami explained. “I’m a Pawn. But I’ve also been a Hatter, the White King, a Hunter and the White Knight.”

Yuugi wrinkled his nose, “I wanted to ask you about Juria and Joey being Alice.”

“Joey is the right Alice.” Yami said, firmly, “If that’s what your asking.”

“Then Juria is another false Alice?”

“No. I think,” Yami looked back at the cave, remembering what the caterpillar had said, “I think she’s the original Alice.”

“But you were alive then. Wouldn't you recognize her?”

“She’s an adult now. Children change.”

Atem whistled and stood up, “If Juria is in fact the Alice you killed over a hundred years ago, she’s going to hate you.”

“Killed her and kidnapped her husband. You’re on a roll.” Yuugi giggled. “Is that why you lied and told Noa she wasn’t Alice?

“I lied because of what he said about her being Alice.” Yami said.

“Yes I remember that. He said if she became Alice, she’d become a powerful enemy that no Wonderlandian could stop. Then Joey came along.”

“Joey’s the Alice that will fix this,” Yami said, standing up. 

“Well, the Caterpillar said Carroll means to marry Juria. We better get to her and warn her.” Atem looked down at his clothes and groaned, “Time for us homeless people to keep moving.”

“Are you really pouting about the clothes?” Yuugi teased.

“I look awful.” 

“You're right,” Yuugi agreed with a chuckle, “You'd look much better without clothes.”

\-----------

Joey stared out the window of the carriage and sighed. About a week of being cooped up on this damn contraption wasn't his idea of exploring at all. Ryou stared at him, chuckling to himself. “What's so funny?” Joey grumbled.

“You.”

“How?” 

“Itching to get back already? I mean Kaiba talking to you more and more at school has to have you missing Seto.” 

It was obvious he wanted to go back, but he really wanted to see Wonderland. Why was this place like it was? Were all of the people here in the real world as well? Did they remember their dreams like Joey and his friends did? So many questions he wanted to ask everyone and the only time he got a chance he was too busy shoveling food from one of the taverns in his mouth. The best damn dinner he'd ever had in his life, hands down. 

“Joey are you listening to me?”

“Sorry Ryou...I was thinking about dinner...” Joey blushed but sat up straight, giving Ryou his attention.

“Bakura gave me these before we left.” Ryou opened his bag and reached inside, pulling out a perfect cherry tart. “He said they were made by the Queen of Hearts and lost to a Knave that stole them and hid them away.”

Joey took one of the tarts. “These things are like rocks. Ya can’t even eat them.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to eat them. They have some kind of magical power.” 

Joey turned to look out of the window. “Ryou look! We are here.”

Ryou scooted closer to that side of the carriage to look out the window as well. “The castle is black...I forgot about that.”

Joey looked at Ryou, sensing the fear in him. “We'll be alright, it's Juria.”

“Yeah. I wonder if she is still seeing an invisible White king?” Ryou shuddered and sat back in his seat.

The carriage pulled up to the gates and Joey found it strange that no one opened the doors like they did at the Castle of Hearts. “I guess we just go in ourselves...”

Ryou nodded but didn't move, allowing Joey to take charge of the situation. Opening the carriage door, he got out and looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“I don't know,” Ryou whispered and stepped out of the carriage.

His white ears were twitching like crazy trying to pick up any sound. Joey began walking towards the main doors, expecting to open them too, when they just started to open on their own. “Maybe there are people here.” Joey's hopes faded, however, when no one was on the other side of the doors. “Hello?”

His voice echoed in the dimly lit castle making Joey shiver. He was starting to think that maybe Ryou was right. They both walked into the castle and followed the dimly lit corridor to a pair of huge doors that Ryou insisted went to the throne room. He stopped outside of the doors and turned to Ryou. “Are you sure this is the throne room?”

“Yes I'm positive.”

“Alright, here goes nothing.”

Joey pushed the doors open and looked inside. The room seemed completely empty and maybe even more dimly lit then the corridor. “No one's here. Let's keep looking.”

“Alice? Is that your voice I hear?”

Out of the darkest part of the room a throne appeared where Joey would have sworn was nothing. On the black throne sat Juria, cloaked in shadows that seemed to be gliding around her. She stood from the throne and smiled. “Rabbit and Alice. It is a pleasure to see you again. Isn't it my love?” Juria turned to her right and smiled at the darkness. “We welcome you to our Castle of Spades. Do not fear the darkness, it will not harm you as long as you are here. You have my word.”

Joey gave Ryou a ‘this is exactly what I was talking about’ look before chuckling nervously, “Thanks. I mean ta ya both.”

“You are most welcome Alice. Please join us for dinner. I know that you are hungry.” 

Juria stood and appeared to walk towards them but her feet never touched the ground. He quickly realized she was gliding on the shadows at her feet, swaying her hips as she moved. Ryou took ahold of his arm and pulled him after them as the Queen lead them to the dining room. He was hungry, he had to admit, but the longer they stayed the less he wanted food. Walking into the dining room Joey's eyes widened. Platters, pitchers, and cups flew through the air, landing perfectly in their proper positions. The chairs for Ryou and Joey were pulled out and awaiting them all on their own. “My cards were not expecting visitors, forgive them as they work. They are good cards, we enjoy their company don't we darling?”

Juria caressed the air beside her, shadows spinning around her hands while she made her way to the head of the table. Joey sat in his respective place and waited for the food. Honestly he expected a dead rat or something to fly out of the kitchen on it’s own. He was pleasantly surprised when he was delivered perfectly cooked oysters. 

“Oysters...” Ryou said, his ears drooping.

“My cook is the Walrus and my head server is the Carpenter. I hope you like seafood, it is their specialty.” 

Joey gave Ryou a dirty look. It was all his fault that he knew what was going on here. He finally watched the movie and listened to Tea read him the books while they sat at the hospital. Ignorance was bliss. He took a bite of an oyster, remembering the story about them being lead to their deaths, and felt horrible. Ryou had the same moral dilemma eating slowly. Joey finally gave up worrying about something that already happened and ate his fill. Ryou didn't seem to ever reach that same conclusion and ate very little. As his empty plate lifted off of the table and flew into the kitchen he turned to Juria and smiled. “Thanks for the dinner. We’ll be gettin’ out of your hair tomorrow.”

“In a hurry to get back to your love?” Juria smiled at him before looking down to the foot of the table. “We understand the feeling don’t we darling?”

“Yeah,” Joey swallowed the lump in his throat. “Ya know how it is.”

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“We need your help. The white castle has been attacked by the Queen of Diamonds and Seto fears she will destroy it completely.” Ryou tried his best to keep his voice even and confident, Joey thought he did pretty well for how scared he was. “He sent us to you for aid in the upcoming war.”

“Well presented, White Rabbit.” Ryou smiled, blushing slightly as Juria continued, “However my King and I will need to discuss if we have the power to help. Our castle is low on cards and Cats since the Queen of Hearts sentenced them to death, our army is not much better. But tell my brother we will do our best.”

They nodded, but Joey still had so many questions. “Juria… I wanted ta ask ya. What happened with the war with the Queen of Hearts before?”

“The Queen of Hearts waged war on all of us not born in Wonderland. She claimed that we were destroying it. So, with the leadership of my beloved,” Juria said, nodding to the empty seat at the end of the table, “We were able to stop her mindless slaughter of our people.”

“And ya put Seto in her place to keep the peace.”

“Exactly.”

“Do ya know any of Wonderland’s history? I mean before ya got here?”

Juria rubbed her forehead thinking deeply, then she suddenly looked up to the other end of the table. “You don't remember either huh? That is a shame. Our memories are not what they used to be. I don’t much remember Wonderland’s history beyond that of the book I read as a child. Yami is the one to ask about the past.”

Joey hoped she’d have something but he knew it was a long shot. “Yami’s been here a while huh?”

“Over 170 years I believe. He used to tell us stories of Wonderland before, didn’t he love?” She looked at the chair again and smiled, “My favorites were of him and his  Cheshire Cat in the maze.”

“The maze?”

“Oh yes! Wonderland has a very large maze where the Gryphon and Mock Turtle live. It’s where he learned the songs ‘Turtle Soup’ and ‘Lobster Quadrille.’ I know just what you need Alice! You need a map of Wonderland! The library in the castle has many books on Wonderland and all of it’s curious quirks. If you’d like you can take a few books with you to read at the Castle of Hearts with my brother. He always made more sense out of them than I could. Come. I will show you where it is.”

The empty chair at the end of the table moved back as if someone was leaving it. Joey and Ryou gasped but Juria didn’t notice. She got up from the table and glided to the door. “Are you coming Alice?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

He watched as she sashayed towards a candelabra. She touched it and it lit, flying into the air. The way to the library was just like everywhere else in the castle; cobweb covered and dark. It smelled musky and felt almost damp like a cellar. When she opened the doors to the library, he half expected books and candles to be floating everywhere. Instead it looked like a normal old, unused library. She waved her hand and the hearth burned, lighting the rest of the room. 

“Here is your map,” she said, walking over to a glass case against a wall, “This is the castle here and here is the labyrinth. Yami said it is beautiful there. Bright and sunny. The hedges are bright green and the breeze that blows thru is warm and inviting. He used to play there with his kitten.”

“Kitten?”

“One of the Cheshire Cats before they were all condemned to die. I think he quite fell for him.”

“Like Yuug,” Joey said, watching Juria take the map out of the case.

“Exactly.”

Ryou walked over to a desk in the room and picked up a dusty book, “What are these?”

“Oh those are books on Tyrant. Have you ever played? It’s one of the original games of Wonderland. Its similar to chess but more unexpected.” She crossed the room and laid the map on the desk. “Did you know it is the game The Alice used to defeat the Red King and Queen?”

“I thought it was chess. That’s what the book says.” Ryou skimmed through the pages. “Looking Glass I mean.”

“Yeah and at the end Alice was crowned Queen and stayed with the White Queen and Red Queen.” Joey said.

Juria shook her head, moving to one of the shelves next to Ryou to grab a book. “That’s what your world says, but Wonderland tells the story a little differently. It is said Alice beat the Red King and Queen at a game of Tyrant and chopped off their heads so she could become Queen herself. See,” she said, laying the new book down on the desk opened to a page with a picture of the silver sword. Identical to the one at the Castle of hearts. “This is a very special sword made for the Alice. When used it grants Alice the power of whomever it slays. In this regard, it was a Queen.”

“Damn. A little kid did all that? Wonderland is fucked up.”

“It’s a dog eat dog world out there, isn’t it Alice?” Juria winked. “She was proclaimed a hero and a Queen of all Wonderland, until something happened.”

“Yeah she went home.”

“I don’t think so. I think something more sinister happened to her but I can’t find any evidence of it in these books.” Juria stared down at the sword with a troubled look, then turned to Joey with a smile, “Is there anything further you need from me?”

“Nah Juria. This map is perfect.”

“Very well then. I have rooms prepared for both of you. I'm sure you will need rest. Please stay as long as you wish, but know that my King and I may be very busy getting the castle up and running. So unfortunately, we will not be as good of hosts as we used to be and certainly not like the ones you are used to.”

Joey smirked and waved her concern away. “Don't be silly. Ryou and I don't need fancy trimmin’s. Right?”

“Right,” Ryou giggled.

“Follow 7. He will take you to your rooms.”

Joey and Ryou exchanged a confused glance but followed the floating candle anyway. As they made their way through the old, cobweb and dust covered castle, Joey felt like he was in a dracula movie. 

“So do you think Juria’s a vampire or something?” Joey chuckled until the candle shook violently. It was almost as if someone were yelling at him but he heard nothing. “Well that's creepy...”

Ryou stared at the candelabra with a curious gleam in his eyes. “I wonder if this is Juria's madness or if they really are cards. Maybe the souls of the old cards of this castle.”

“Ya mean like ghosts.”

“It's possible.” Ryou shrugged, stopping in front of a door as the candelabra floated to the nearby table.

A key flew through the air and slid into the keyhole of the door. As the key turned, the click echoed down the empty corridor. The opening door revealed a well lit, well cleaned room. Completely different from the rest of the castle. The white walls and silver accents made the room appear as if you were walking into heaven from the dim light of death. Ryou gushed and beamed,walking into the room he somehow knew was his. “It’s beautiful! I-I'll see you tomorrow Joey.”

Joey nodded and waved goodbye just in time before the door closed in his face. Not long after, the candelabra floated up from the table and down the corridor again. The door to his room was maybe ten feet from Ryou's, which made him feel much better as he watched the key float into the lock. He wondered what his room would look like. Would it be white like the other? Or would she have made a room just for him, like Seto had. 

He smiled to himself as the door creaked open. Thoughts of the room Seto made for him and all of the memories they had inside tugged at his homesickness. He stared into the beautiful dark midnight velvet blue room. Stepping inside, he missed the sunset through his bedroom window. He missed the pink sunset reflecting in Seto’s hair. This room felt like a cave. Dark and strange. 

The door closed behind him with a loud crack and he jumped about a foot in the air because of it. “I'm not going to get used to this...” he grumbled and made his way over to the bed.

He could barely see the outline of the furniture and hoped he wouldn't trip over everything as he reached out. Fingertips grazed the bedpost and the room began to change. Joey backed away a little and stared wide eyed at the room. All throughout the furniture, floor, ceiling, and walls, little white lights appeared. Looking around the room with a whole new understanding, he felt as if he were floating in space. “Do you like it?”

“Ahhhh!” Joey screamed and fell backwards on the bed. “Damn it Juria!”

“He he I am sorry, Alice, but I couldn't wait. Do you like this room? It's one of my favorites. It is where I go when I need life put into perspective.”

“Yeah...it's beautiful.” Joey picked himself up off the bed and stood next to it. “I wasn't expectin’ it that's for sure.”

“I brought you some tea to help you sleep. It is only mid day your body will have a hard time sleeping now.” Juria sat an ornate teapot and cup on the nightstand before walking towards the door. “Good night Alice. I will see you in the morning.”

Joey just stood there dumbfounded, after Juria became a cloud of smoke dissipating into the closed door. “I need a drink...”


	12. 1/18 Monday

Joey’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright light of the hospital room. Yuugi lay on the bed, unmoving, while Téa slept with her head resting on the side of the bed. His hand held tight to her chest. It made him sick to see all of the tubes and machines needed just to keep Yuugi breathing. Getting up from the hospital couch they brought into the room just for him, Joey decided to walk around the hospital. Maybe he could get a midnight snack from the vending machines. Honestly he should be working on his history homework but hey, who cares right?

Halfway down the hall to the cafeteria his pocket vibrated. Who'd be texting him at four in the morning? Grumbling, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Joey gasped when he saw who it was, “Kaiba!” and instantly dropped his phone. Somehow he did a crazy acrobatic move to catch the falling phone in mid air before it hit the floor. He sighed relieved.  “Nice moves kid. My phone would have shattered.”

“Thanks.” Joey blushed when an older female nurse walked by and winked at him.

Keeping a tight grip on his phone, this time, Joey opened the message.

      'Are you awake?'

Normally no, he'd be fucking sleeping right now, but for some crazy reason, being in Wonderland was depressing him. It seemed like Juria knew that and gave him the tea to help him sleep longer. He needed to thank her when he woke up.

      'ya why are you awake?'

Joey waited for a reply and when Kaiba didn't reply immediately he assumed he was busy. Not one to wait around, he started walking to the cafeteria. His phone didn't go off again until he was sitting at a table in the empty cafeteria with his bag of Bugles chips and a bottle of chocolate milk.

      'I have work to do. Did you get your homework done?'

      'are you my mother now?'

Joey chuckled to himself when he hit the send button. Kaiba needed to do a better job of hiding whether he cared or not. Maybe he's finally given up. That would be the day.

       'It's too early in the morning, Wheeler. I'll take that as a no.'

       'no im busy.'

       'Busy sleeping?'

He wanted to send a reply of yes but the reality was, he was actually busy. The day after Yuugi had his stroke Joey started looking for jobs. Two days later, by some stroke of luck, he landed a waiting job at the fancy seafood restaurant down the street from the hospital. He knew Soloman couldn't keep up paying for Yuugi and working at the shop and being by Yuugi's side without some help. So he did what he knew he could; earn his keep. Working in a restaurant turned out to be exhausting and demanding which made him really tired during the day and especially at school but he had to do it.

       'just busy'

Joey received no reply until he was finished eating and left the cafeteria. The first thing joey thought was how was this guy functioning.

      'It's Mokuba's birthday today.'

      'tell him i said happy birthday'

      'I want you to come to dinner with us.'

Stopping dead in his tracks as he read that message, Joey felt his chest burst with happiness. Kaiba was asking him to dinner? Yeah, it was for Mokuba's birthday with all of his 14 year old friends, but that meant he was getting somewhere. Excitedly typing yes and putting his finger over the send button, Joey froze. He had to work tonight.

      'where are you taking him'

      'Sasayaki-gyo. It's his favorite restaurant.'

Damn it. It had to be where he worked. Really?! Was someone out to get him? Sighing in defeat as he typed out his next message and hit send.

      'so ill see you there...i work there'

Walking into Yuugi's room, he looked at Téa and Yuugi before returning to his couch. He set the phone on his chest and tried to get comfortable. He managed to pull the blanket up to his waist before the phone went off again. Téa stirred a little but quickly feel back to sleep.

      'Since when?'

      'since friday.'

      'What do you do there? I can't see them making you a waiter.'

      'yeah well they did for your information'

      'Why would anyone hire you as a waiter, in a few days, with no experience, at as reputable a restaurant as that?'

Joey growled and mumbled some unsavory words as he quickly typed his response, causing Téa to stir again.

      'For your information, asshole, I was hired as a dishwasher and the head waiter got sick and was rushed to the hospital. So they promoted me on the spot and turns out I'm not worthless.'

He wanted throw the phone; chuck it right at Kaiba's smug grin. The grin he damn well knew the CEO wore as he read the messages. He was sure Kaiba was just trying to get on his nerves and he succeeded, but the quick response from Kaiba actually surprised him.

      'I find it amusing that your text messaging improves when you’re angry. Why is that, Mutt? Punctuation, capitalization and grammar only important when you HAVE to get your point across?'

“Oh my fuckin’ god...” Joey growled at the phone.

“Joey. If you wake me up and interrupt me one more time I will come over there and snap that phone in half.”

Joey glanced over at the hospital bed, seeing that she hadn't moved but he knew it was her talking. “Sorry Téa...”

She didn't respond and he assumed she went back to sleep. Thinking over what she had said he started to wonder what she was doing that was so important. It was almost six now and that's when they normally got up so...she was probably in bed. The realization of what he was probably 'interrupting' hit him, vanquishing all of his anger at Kaiba to be replaced by repulsion and embarrassment. Then the phone buzzed.

      'I will see you there then?'

      'ya if you’re lucky i’ll be your waiter and spit in your food'

      'I'll see you at school Joey. Try to get your homework done. You do want to graduate don't you?'

      'thanks for the concern mom but i’ll be fine see ya at school'

“It's time for school Joey.” Tea yawned and sat up.

“I take it you're done now?”

Téa turned around and grinned at Joey making him blush. “Jesus Téa...”

“You're such a big baby.” Téa yawned again and stood up from the bed, kissing Yuugi's hand before gently laying it down. “Come on let's go.”

\-------

Joey and Téa arrived at school after stopping twice so Téa could throw up on the side of the road. “Téa ya need ta go home. I don't want whatever ya got.”

“I'm fine… It must just be something I ate last night.”

“We ate the same thin’.”

“Yeah but you have a stomach of steel.”

Joey smirked, proud of himself. “Yeah ya gotta point, but how do ya know that’s what it was?”

“Because I do.” Téa gave Joey a 'drop it now' look so he dropped it.

They made their way inside and met Ryou in the cafeteria. “Here Joey, I have the history homework done. Just copy my answers.”

“Ryou you're an angel.” Joey beamed and got straight to copying the answers.

Tristan walked up to them and smiled weakly at Ryou. “Hey guys.”

“You're late Tristan? Late night last night?” Téa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah I had to go tour a college campus with my parents.” Tristan rambled on and on about the college. It was in almost halfway across the country, a few hours from Domino City.”

Joey smiled up at Tristan's beaming face as he talked about it and couldn't help but be excited for him. “That's so cool. So did you get an acceptance letter?”

“I did! It’s where I'm going guys! I just can't believe in a few months I’m going to be in college. All of us will be in college.”

Joey tensed but continued to copy the answers. He felt horrible again, he had no prayer of getting into college and he knew it. After finishing the last question, Joey looked up and handed the paper to Ryou. “Ryou? You okay?”

“Yeah! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?” Ryou sounded normal, he smiled like normal, but Joey had spent enough time with him to know he was not normal.

Joey bit his bottom lip trying to think of what to do. Ryou was upset, his friend was upset, but it seemed like now wasn't the time to help him. “Just askin'. We’re at Juria's and it’s creepy. So I thought I’d ask.”

Téa nudged Joey in the ribs. “Is she as crazy as everyone was worried about?”

“Oh yeah,” Joey laughed, “She’s still herself though. If that makes any sense.”

“How are you doing with the King and Queen?” Ryou asked hopefully.

“Awful...He seems to think that Malik is just going to do what he’s told.” Téa snickered. “He doesn't know Malik very well. I’m worried he will take the deal and at this point, I wouldn’t blame hin.”

“Everything will work out. I know it will Téa,” Ryou said, forcing a smile.

It hurt to see Ryou like that; Téa noticed, Joey noticed, but Tristan seemed completely oblivious. Before Joey had a chance to say anything more, the bell rang. They collected their things and all made their way to their classes. Joey actually stayed awake through all of his morning classes, thankfully, because of the tea. When he didn't see Kaiba in his history class, Joey was a little upset, but not too upset. Kaiba did say he was working and that was usually his excuse for not showing up to class. Today he really needed him to be here, though. If for no other reason than to punch him in the face. Joey smiled to himself, while he watched his teacher lecture. That would make him feel a lot better.

\--------

The bell for lunch rang and the entire class flew out of the room. Joey however, took his time getting his things together. He was in no rush today, he had nothing to rush to. “Not the first one in line for food today? Are you feeling alright, Mutt?”

Joey turned around sharply to see Kaiba smiling at him from the doorway. “I'm not hungry. Had bugles and chocolate milk for breakfast. Normally I don't eat breakfast.”

“An all you can eat buffet couldn't fill you, Joey. What are you waiting on? Or should I say who?”

“I'm not waiting on anyone.” Joey frowned and hoped that the heat in his cheeks wasn’t showing.

“Mokuba is sick so we won't be going to eat tonight.”

Joey made sure not to show Kaiba just how disappointed he was hearing that. “Its cool. Just let me know when the kid is better. I’ll take him to the arcade if I still have to work when he goes out.”

Kaiba nodded and turned to leave, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Looking at it, he frowned. Joey's curiosity kicked in and he was asking about it before he realized his mouth was open. “What's wrong? Mokuba need something?”

“He says something is wrong with the mirror...”

He walked over to Kaiba and stretched to look at his phone. “What mirror?'

“I don't know.”

Joey tried to think of what mirror he could be talking about before it clicked. “Mirror? Ya still got that mirror from the basement upstairs right?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Ya got that hand mirror from Kisara on ya?” Joey asked, panicked.

Kaiba reached into his laptop bag, removing the mirror. He barely handed it to Joey before he fell back against the door frame. He gasped and held on to his shoulder as if he were having a heart attack. “Kaiba!” Joey reached out and steadied him, mirror in hand “Are ya okay?”

“My shoulder....” Kaiba rubbed his shoulder and began to shake slightly. “I haven't felt...”

Joey bent his knees so that he could look into Kaiba’s eyes. “What? What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

“I think I'm having a panic attack...” Kaiba whispered, “but my shoulder feels like something sliced it open...”

Joey's mind started reeling. That meant the King was in danger. Seto was in danger! Holding up the mirror to look at his own Wonderland reflection, Joey turned it to focus on Seto. His Kingly reflection start off leaned against the doorframe just like the other mirror had shown but then he mirror fogged. oey's eyes widened in horror as he saw Seto kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from his shoulder and his left hand flush against the mirror. It appeared the King was yelling something at someone thought he mirror but he had no idea what he was saying. “Kaiba, look.”

The King of Hearts winced as he dug his fingers into his bleeding shoulder. Kaiba had a similar reaction and they both watched while the King removed his hand from his shoulder to write in blood on the mirror.

      'RUN MOKI'

Joey and Kaiba shared a quick look of horror. “Come on!” Joey shouted, helping Kaiba to stand. Both of them ran down the hall, Kaiba still holding his shoulder. Joey could hear Mr. Morrin yell after them but neither hesitated as they ran out of the school.

\-------

Kaiba was more than ecstatic that he chose to drive himself to school. Climbing into the car and starting the ignition, he barely noticed Joey climbing into the passenger seat and holding tightly to the mirror; never moving his eyes from it. He wondered if he should say something to Joey, who seemed just as upset about the whole thing as he was, but he didn't have time. He had to help Mokuba. Speeding down the highway far above the speed limit, not that he gave a damn at this point, Kaiba focused on getting home.

Joey stared at the mirror, Seto leaned against it to keep himself up. The blood loss was starting to affect his balance but not his determination to talk to the mirror. Joey caught a few of the words he was saying and realized he wasn't talking to Mokuba, he was talking to Lewis Carroll. Clutching the mirror tighter in his hands, Three burst into the mirrored room and ran over to Seto. They had a small argument about something leaving her to just stare into the mirror as well. Joey glanced up to tell Kaiba that Mokuba was alright so far but he never got a chance, seeing as Kaiba was driving straight for the gates to the mansion property.

“Kaiba!” Joey braced himself as Kaiba drove straight through the gates.

The impact sent Joey flying forward into the dash. He was going to have a decent bruise later. Maybe he should have worn his seat belt. When Kaiba stopped the car in the roundabout in front of the mansion, it surprised Joey enough to send him flying into the dashboard again. Luckily the mirror didn't shatter when it was pressed between him and the dash.

“Come on Joey.” Was all the sympathy Kaiba offered him before he climbed out of the car.

Running to the front door, Joey tried to catch up with Kaiba, who somehow managed to kick the door open in record time. He started to wonder how easy it would be to break into the Kaiba mansion since Kaiba seems to be having such an easy time with it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and Mokuba screaming. Joey tried to grab a hold of Kaiba's sleeve so he wouldn't do anything rash but it was far too late. He watched Kaiba's arm slip through his grasp, but that wasn't going to stop him. Charging after the CEO, Joey made it to the living room before he and Kaiba got a good look at what was happening. The Cheshire Cat had Mokuba backed into the corner that held the mirror. He sat on the ground, his back flush against the mirror with The King of Hearts right behind him. Téars flowed down Mokuba’s cheeks and his body trembled. Joey noticed the scratches on his chest and the blood that stained his nightshirt.

The Beast grinned and arrogantly boasted to Mokuba and the King. “No one is coming to save you, Jabberwocky, I will have you for MY army. You'll never see your brother again, child. Accept your fate.”

Mokuba cringed and pushed into the mirror further with a soft sob. Joey had to do something, Kaiba had to do something. Turning to him, Joey whispered urgently. “Go ta the kitchen door and get Mokuba ta crawl over ta ya.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What I'm supposed ta do.” Joey gave Kaiba his trademark goofy grin, hoping he would trust him with this; he can do this.

Not wanting to wait for Kaiba to responded, he lunged into the living room and placed himself in between Carroll and Mokuba. Both Mokuba and the Cheshire Cat stared wide eyed at Joey in surprise. Mokuba was the first to shout. “Joey!”

“Get out of my way false Alice. You can not hope to save the boy.”

“Like hell I will! ‘N just ‘cause YOU didn't want me ta be Alice don’t mean I ain’t,” Joey retorted before speaking over his shoulder, never tearing his eyes away from the beast, “Are ya both alright?”

Mokuba turned to check on Seto, who nodded. “Yeah Joey we're okay.”

Carroll laughed maniacally before hissing at them. “I have no time for your games, I'll just kill you too.”

Mokuba felt the mirror change. Instead of solid glass it warped and softened. He fell back into Seto and looked up at his brother dressed as a King of Wonderland. He smiled at Mokuba and pushed him forward back into the living room. Joey held out his right hand back towards the mirror. Mokuba turned back to look agan and Seto mouthed 'duck'. Mokuba did and a huge sword flew through the reflection then through the mirror and landing perfectly into Joey's hand.

Joey wasted no time to swing the sword at the beast, forcing it back so Kaiba could catch Mokuba's attention. As soon as Mokuba set eyes on Kaiba, he bolted from his place by the mirror and scrambled into Kaiba's arms.

Joey was so nervous he was shaking, but he really hoped no one noticed. Trying desperately to remember all of the things Three and Seto had taught him about using the sword, Joey didn't notice the Cat advancing on him.

“Joey! Pay attention. He’s getting closer.”

The Cheshire Cat swiped his long, razor sharp claws towards him, making him lose his balance. Joey fell backwards but caught himself in time to prevent himself from falling into the mirror.

“I said pay attention and DO NOT FALL INTO THE MIRROR, Alice. Or you’ll have me to deal with.”

“Stay out of this, King of Hearts,” The Cheshire Cat snarled and suddenly it clicked to Joey; it wasn't Kaiba talking, it was the King.

“How are you talking now? I could never hear you before,” Joey asked, dodging another clawed swipe from the beast.

“I don’t know. Must be an Alice thing. Now stop talking to me and PAY ATTENTION.”

Joey glanced at Seto before he jumped up onto the back of the sofa. He had a plan. Just as he had hoped, the Cheshire Cat lunged at him. Putting all of his weight on the back of the sofa, he managed to tip it enough to catch the beast in the stomach. He was just out of clawing range but in a perfect offensive position. With a powerful swing of his sword, Joey managed to slice into Carroll's shoulder, cutting off the beast's arm. Roaring in both pain and anger, the Cheshire Cat managed to jump off of the sofa and land next to Joey. He knew that Carroll was in too much pain to think straight, he may even be in too much pain to move quickly. Hoping that was the case, Joey kicked the beast over onto its side and raised the sword. Carroll growled at Joey and attacked with his sharp teeth biting into Joey's leg. It was almost instinct to let the sword come down and he sliced off the Cat's head. As the sword passed through the Cheshire Cat, his body turned to black smoke and disappeared along with his severed arm.

Joey stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath, before the pain in his leg was to much to stand on. His knees buckled and he began to fall but something kept him up. “Kaiba?”

Mokuba cleared his throat bringing Joey's attention to him. The kid had turned one of the chairs by the mirror back over so he could sit in it. Joey tried to take a step over to him when Kaiba's grip on him tightened. Before he knew it Kaiba had lifted him up and carried him to the chair, setting him down gently. The mirror rippled and Joey could feel the sword vibrating in his hand; he needed to return it. Joey tried to stand up only to have Mokuba and Kaiba keep him from standing. “I have to give the sword back. I can stand... for a little while.”

Kaiba reluctantly helped him up enough for Joey to stand and hobble over to the mirror. Grabbing the edge of the mirror to steady himself, he raised the sword and handed it to the King. “Are you okay?”

Seto laughed, still holding his bleeding shoulder. “I'm probably doing better than you.”

“You probably are...My leg feels like it went through a meat grinder.” Joey chuckled and winced. “I didn't kill him did I?”

“What are you talking about Joey?! You cut his head off,” Mokuba exclaimed as if it were obvious.

“No Moki, I don’t think that was actually him. Just a copy.” The King smiled at Joey's disappointed frown. “Don't be disappointed, Alice. You saved his life.”

“For now...” Joey grumbled.

The King of Hearts chuckled but his laughter faded into silence as the rippling mirror became solid. Now Joey felt worse than ever. Seto was hurt, he was miles and miles away and to make it worse, Joey failed in killing the Cheshire Cat. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see Seto writing happily on the mirror again.

      'Stop worrying. I’m fine.'

Then, the mirror fogged and the King faded away replaced by a mirror image of Joey and the disheveled room. Mokuba and Kaiba both just watched the exchange. Kaiba stared at Joey until he was satisfied that the ordeal was over. “Mokuba are you hurt?” he asked.

“Just a scratch. I'm fine.”

He moved Mokuba's nightshirt to see the wound on his arm whispering nonchalantly, “We need to take you to the hospital.”

Turning to face Joey, Kaiba gestured at his wounded leg. “You need to go to the hospital too.”

“It won't matter. There ain't any blood here so I'm gonna guess I'll wake up in a puddle of blood later,” Joey muttered, “I need ta get back ta school.”

Kaiba stood next to Mokuba and watched Joey hobble out of the room. Mokuba tried to protest but Kaiba kept him still until he heard the front door creek open more on its broken hinges. “What was that?! He just saved my life and he's hurt and YOU'RE JUST STANDING HERE!!!”

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I give up...you’re hopeless...” Mokuba muttered under his breath and followed his brother out of the house.

\-------

Joey walked all the way back to school. So he didn't bother going to his class, he just went straight to the principal's office. He'd been out of school for at least three hours and it was almost over anyway. Opening the door to the office, Joey was shocked to see Kaiba and Mr. Morrin laughing together. “Mr. Wheeler, I'm glad you could join us. I do believe you're late for class though, better get in there.”

“But I...”

“Out before I change my mind.” Mr. Morrin gave him a play threatening look and Joey just smiled.

“Alright alright, I'm going...Thank you.” Joey said, leaving the office.

He walked into class, only to get an annoyed look from his teacher, but she didn't say anything when he sat down. The rest of school went by quickly enough even when his leg hurt like hell. When the bell rang he breathed a sigh of relief as the class poured out of the class room leaving him alone to hobble away...or so he thought.

“Joseph Wheeler! What was that all about? We saw you and Kaiba bolting out of the school like your lives depended on it. What happened?” Téa pointed an accusing finger at Joey while Ryou and Tristan cut of his route of escape.

“Sheesh Téa! I just- okay so the Cheshire Cat attacked Mokuba and we had to go save him,” Joey explained quickly, a little afraid of what she might do.

“HE ATTACKED MOKUBA?!” the three of them shouted.

“Not so loud! What’s wrong with all of ya?!” Joey waved frantically trying to keep them quiet down. “Yeah he attacked Mokuba but I got him. He's not dead. He got away but the King is hurt really bad...Ryou we need to get back as soon as we can.”

Ryou nodded in understanding. “Well we have to wait to go to sleep.”

“Yeah yeah I know. I still gotta work tonight and my leg… I dunno how I'm gonna do this.” Joey lifted up his pant's leg but his leg looked completely normal.

“Joey are you going crazy?” Tristan laughed.

“No he bit into my leg but its not showin’ here. I probably have the bite in Wonderland though,” Joey groaned and let his pant leg down.

“Bite? Then we do need to go back now,” Ryou said.

“Nah, we would need to have sedatives and like I said, I gotta work tonight.”

“Well I'll try to go to sleep early...”

“Maybe Juria knows your hurt. She just seems to know everything from what all of you have been telling me.” Tristan suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Hey you never know,” Joey chuckled and stood up shakily.

He almost fell backwards but everyone caught him. Téa sighed, very worried, “How are you going to work Joey? Do you want us all to go with you to work?”

“No. I'll figure it out.” Joey shooed their hands away and grabbed his bag. “I'll see you tonight at the hospital, Téa. Unless you’re still sick.”

“I feel fine now. Like I said, I think it was dinner last night. No Thai food for me for a while.”

Joey nodded at them and left the room to head to the showers at school. He didn't have enough time to go to the shop and then walk to work so he'd been taking a shower at school when everyone left. It worked out great. Joey chuckled to himself remembering how happy coach sounded when he told him he had a job that needed him there on time. He seemed so proud and happy. Limping into the locker room, Joey did a quick check to see if anyone was there. When no one was in there, he started getting ready to shower. He played music on his phone and put his shampoo and soap in the shower stall. Undressing and almost falling over because of his leg, Joey set his clothes on a nearby bench that held his phone. Stepping into the shower, he let the hot water hit his 'injured' leg, hoping it would help him enough to stand through the rest of the shower at least. Joey just managed to get soap in his hair when his phone started buzzing. After a quick internal debate, he decided not to answer the phone because he was already late for work.

\-------

How dare Joey not answer the phone after all of that? Kaiba wondered the school looking for he when he didn’t see him leave with his friends. Maybe one last call would get the mongrel to answer. The dial tone buzzed in his ear as he walked past the locker room. Strangely, he thought he heard some music coming from the locker room that stopped while he was calling. When the call went to voicemail, the music started up again. What the hell was Joey doing in there?

He turned his phone on silent and walked into the locker room. The instant he opened the door and stepped in his ears were filled with Joey's god awful singing to the music playing from his phone. Trying to stifle his laughter and shaking his head, Kaiba walked further into the room.

“The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh pretty baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now

Oh, because

My loneliness is killin me

I must confess I still believe

(Still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time! "

 

He saw Joey's clothes tossed into a pile on the bench along with his phone. Picking up the phone, Kaiba started looking through his music, a little amazed that Joey hadn't realized he was in there yet.

“You have a weird taste in music, Mutt.” Kaiba stated simply while leaning back against the cement wall across from the shower stall.

Joey jumped in surprise and almost slipped. Kaiba snickered, “...didn't mean to startle you.”

Moving the curtain on the shower stall, Joey glared at him. “Can't a guy shower in peace?”

“Not when he is showering in a public place,” Kaiba responded, glancing up from Joey's phone to meet his eyes. “Or when he’s ignoring phone calls after running around my living room with a sword.”

Joey buckled under Kaiba's intense blue eyes and ducked behind the safety of the shower curtain. Feeling really nervous Joey started to reach for his body wash when he heard Kaiba scoff. “If music is supposed to be a good indicator of someone's soul...you have the soul of a 14 year old girl. I've always thought it was a joke but for you it's spot on.”

His temper flared and he grabbed one of the bottles of soap, hurling it at Kaiba's head. The CEO easily moved out of the way, smiling mischievously at him. “You missed.”

Growling in frustration and deciding to just ignore him, Joey reached up for the bottle of body wash he realized that was the bottle he threw at Kaiba. “God damn it...”

“Did you still need that?” Kaiba smirked, crossing his leg over the other. “That really sucks. You truly are an idiot, Mutt.”

“Go to hell Kaiba! Give it back.”

“No.”

“How about I just come out there and get it myself? Then what’s your smug ass gonna do?”

He didn't answer and Joey wasn't sure if that was because he had no idea or because he was too embarrassed or too shocked to answer. He counted to twenty in his head waiting for a response before he made up his own mind. He was running late for work, his leg hurt, and standing in the shower was painful. The faster it ended, the happier he'd be, besides Kaiba has technically already seen him naked… even if he doesn't remember. Holding his breath, Joey turned off the shower and opened the curtain. He didn't make it far however, since Kaiba was already standing right in front of him. Joey's eyes narrowed in anger. No matter what, he had that to fall back on.

Kaiba never moved his eyes from Joey's while reaching around him to place the bottle on the small shelf among the others. He thought Joey would have backed down at some point. Yeah he was stubborn, but now he was just standing there naked with absolutely no fight in his eyes.

Not that he was in any better of a situation. Joey was standing less than a foot away from him completely naked. The dripping of water from his hair and body didn’t help. Staring into his eyes, (the only safe place) he saw him draped over a luxurious throne of red, black, and white. Joey's lust soaked voice rang in his ears. 'Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stare at me all day?'

He blinked a few times trying to get the erotic image out of his head, especially standing that close but it wouldn't disappear. It took Joey's unsteady voice to bring him back to reality. “Thanks.”

They were standing like that a little too long. He knew it, and he was sure his face showed it. “We need to talk when you get off work.”

Kaiba took a step back and walked away, but not before sweeping his eyes over him. It was quick, but he knew Joey saw it. How was he supposed to stop himself? All things considered, he thought he was doing pretty good just looking once. He _had_ to look once. He had to see if his ‘visions’ were real. And sure enough, Joey looked just as enticing standing there dripping wet in a old and broken shower stall as he did laying over a lavish throne. Now he had another problem as he set the phone back down on the bench. He heard the shower curtain moving but continued to walk out of the locker room.

He had to face the very real fact, whether he liked it or not, he _wanted_ Joey. He wanted to stay there in the shower with him. He wanted to be the one he rushed through school to be with. He wanted him to look at him like he did his ‘reflection.’ He wanted _him_. He wanted..

Kaiba reached for his shoulder feeling a throbbing pain near his heart, or maybe it was his heart.


	13. 1/18 Un Yadnom

Joey found it interesting that his leg didn't get worse as his shift continued. Then again his injury wasn't in this world, so he guessed sleeping in bed was the best medicine for it. When the busy night ended at around two in the morning, Joey trudged out of the restaurant. There, leaning against his car, was Kaiba. “Do you work this late every night Puppy?”

Joey smiled, he couldn't help it. 'Puppy' was what Seto he wanted to call him but didn’t want him to catch on that he liked him. The idea that Kaiba was thinking about or was planning on opening up to him, was a very comforting and exciting thought. “Yeah, why are you up so late? Working?”

“No this time I was waiting for you.” Kaiba responded matter-of-factly and walked around the side of his car.

Blushing Joey tried to look away from Kaiba and got a good look at the car, realizing it wasn't the one from earlier. “How many cars do you have?”

“Counting this one and the one I wrecked earlier this morning...15.”

“15?!”

“Why is that so surprising to you Joey? Most CEOs have too many cars. I actually have fewer than I'd like, but Mokuba told me I can't get anymore.”

“Why?” Joey climbed into the passenger seat, making sure to put on his seat belt this time.

“Because he wants to be able to have a collection too and he doesn't want me to buy them all.”

Joey laughed but he understood the concern. “Where are you taking me?”

“Someplace we can talk.”

He wondered if he should argue about how obnoxiously vague that was or not, but it seemed Kaiba was on a mission. Sitting quietly in the passenger seat while Khe turned on the car, Joey listened to the purr of the engine. Kaiba put it into gear and began to drive away. The car ride was short and eerily silent. The silence he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting where Kaiba had stopped. “This is your work...”

“Yes.”

“Are you working tonight?”

“No.”

“Then why the fuck are we here?” 

Kaiba paid him no attention, unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the car door. Joey sighed in frustration and followed suit. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he followed him in through the glass doors and into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Inserting it into one of the key slots in the elevator, three more buttons added to the touch screen menu. Kaiba typed in some numbers or passwords or something, Joey didn't see, and the screen went black. The elevator took off quickly making Joey lose his balance and lean against the railing. Kaiba didn't move at all and gave him a cheeky grin.

“Show off...” 

When the doors opened Joey shivered at the cold air that swept into the elevator. “Where the hell is this? It looks like a parking garage.”

Kaiba smiled and stepped into the dimly lit cement room before hitting a large button on the wall. The loud clanking of gears echoed easily off of the cement as one of the far walls began to rise. Fluorescent lights began to flicker on revealing a room full of...car shaped sheets. “Are those your cars?”

“All of them… minus two obviously.” Kaiba said walking down the aisle in between the cars. “Those four back there I bought for Mokuba. I was going to show him them today.”

“Lucky kid...” Joey followed Kaiba slowly, recognizing several of the cars just by their body shape. “Have a love for Ferrari's huh?”

“I like new things, new cars. I've had many other business associates tell me that my collection isn't impressive until I own a more sought after collectible car. For example.” Kaiba gestured towards a car parked further in the back.

It was covered by a different cloth than the other cars and appeared to be dirty. “Are ya workin’ on it? I didn't know ya worked on cars?”

“I don't, and after that one, I never will again,” Kaiba snickered, “go look at it.”

Joey walked over to the car and pulled the oil and grease covered sheet off of it. Right then and there he almost had a heart attack. “This-this is… Kaiba you have an 1964 Aston Martin DB5?! This is my dream car! I fell in love with this thing watchin’ James bond as a kid.” 

Kaiba laughed as Joey bounded all around the car. “Don't get too excited, it’s not the original Aston Martin anymore. I've made some significant modifications to it. A real collector would probably hang me for what I did to it.”

“What did you do?”

“I updated everything. It may have the body of the 1964 Aston Martin but the rest of it is brand new. I had it painted gold, and the interior done in white leather and gold trim.” Kaiba opened the door of the car and reached inside, popping the hood. “The engine and most of the other internal parts are new. Honestly, I didn't have enough time to hunt down original parts and put her back together like I wanted, but I didn't buy the car for me.” 

Joey squeaked when he hopened the hood. She might not be the original but she  was still damn gorgeous. He leaned under the hood to get a closer look at everything. “Did ya do this yourself or did ya hire a guy?”

“Myself.”

“Shit. You just do everythin’ perfect don’t you?” Joey muttered under his breath.

“What?’

“I said ya did a great job.” twisted around long enough to give Kaiba a fake smile and a thumbs up before looking around the engine again.

“I also added other 'fun' Kaiba corp features.” Kaiba tapped him on the shoulder and Joey reluctantly stood back up. He shut the hood and gestured for Joey to follow him over to another sheet covered car. Kaiba lifted a light blue colored sheet to reveal a blood red Aston Martin with white leather interior and silver accents. “This is a Dragon 88 Limited Edition. Come look at it.”

“You bought this car?! What am I sayin’? This car was made for ya.” He tried to ignore Kaiba’s smirk and moved around the car. He kept his hands in his pockets, not wanting to spoil a car that looked completely untouched and never driven. “I looked it up once. If I had ta pin a car on ya this would be it… Not red though.”

Kaiba looked uncomfortable. ”I just repainted her.” 

“Looks that way. Never drove her?” 

“I drove it once.”

Joey stared at the dragon symbol on the headrests, “I love the Red, but it’s still not-”

“I know,” Kaiba sighed, squinting at the car as if it would explain for him. ”I don’t know. I bought it midnight blue with the white and silver, but I had to change it. It felt like someone else’s car.”

“Blue felt like someone elses?” Joey stood up straight and shook his head. “Better yet why’d ya chose gold for that one?” He looked back over to the Aston Martin ‘64. “Ya said it was for someone. Who? Mokuba?”

“It's for you.”

“That ain't funny.”

“I'm not trying to be funny.”

“I can't- Look- I can't afford the car insurance or the taxes on that car. If I took a car like that home I'd get shot.”

“I know. That's why you don't have it.” Kaiba walked over to the wall by the golden Aston Martin and grabbed two sets of keys off of the shelf. “You have your driver's license don't you?”

“Yeah. Just in case I need to drive Gramp's car,” Joey said, “Why?”

Tossing a set of keys at Joey who caught them easily, Kaiba took a deep unsteady breath. “Let's give them a test drive.”

Joey paled looking from Kaiba to the golden car. “Kaiba I can't...”

“Relax Puppy. I have both of these cars over insured. If anything happens to either of them, it will be fine. Just try not to kill yourself.”

Kaiba got into the Red Aston Martin and after a moment, started the car. The roar of the engine sent exciting vibrations into his core. He should say no but the temptation was too much. Shakily walking over to the golden DB5, Joey heard the grind of the metal car garage door opening, pouring moonlight into the room as the fluorescent lights went out. He got into the car and realized what Kaiba was talking about. The dashboard was reconstructed to hold a touch screen and a push start system. He hit the button and the car fired up. He felt dazed as he looked around the car. “Here’ goes nothin’.”

Joey was so nervous that he almost forgot how to shift. He killed the car twice before finally getting the hang of it. His deep red blush in Kaiba's rear view mirror made him laugh and shake his head.

Zooming out of the car garage, Joey felt like he was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Things like this just didn't happen to him. He could probably say the same thing about being with Seto in Wonderland though...But that was different. Why was Kaiba doing this? It had to be because he saved Mokuba, but that only explained why he showed him the cars. There was no explanation for him to take out the car he never drove  _ with him _ or let him drive one of his cars. Better yet, have no reason for buying a car and fixing it up with the intention of giving it to him.

Following Kaiba down the main streets of downtown Domino city, Joey felt weightless looking at the people on the streets taking pictures of both of the cars. Kaiba didn't even notice and that made Joey jealous. He was used to this, he could step out of his house and drive these cars when ever he wanted, he could do whatever he wanted, but Joey knew that wasn't entirely true. He simply had too much shit going on to enjoy much of anything, and he knew that now. He laughed to himself remembering waking up one morning to Seto not wanting to get out of bed. He literally whined at him about how he worked too hard while he was dreaming and deserved a break. Who does that? Then again, what sucker falls for it and lets him lay there all day while catering to his every need. Joey blushed remembering that day being one of his most fond memories with the king.

Making a final turn out of the city, Joey started to wonder where Kaiba was planning on taking this joyride. The further away from the city they drove the more suspicious Joey became. The touchscreen on the dashboard showed a time of 6 am. Joey whispered to himself a huge grin on his face. “Great minds think alike huh?”

Turning off the highway, Joey followed Kaiba to a road leading to a beach; a private beach if he remembered correctly. Kaiba parked the car and turned the engine off as Joey pulled up next to him. He made sure the car was in the right gear and turned it off, it had been a while since he drove a manual. Before he had a chance to unbuckle Kaiba knocked on the window. Rolling it down Joey frowned at him, thinking something was wrong. Kaiba ignored his frown and pointed to the dashboard. “Did you play around with it yet?”

Joey laughed. “I was trying to remember how to drive a manual again. It’s been a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“Four years.” Joey blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “I had to know how to drive all cars so I could steal them.”

“You used to steal cars?” Kaiba raised a brow in question and folded his arms on top of the door.

“Yeah a long time ago. I thought that was the only way I'd ever drive a car like this.” Joey smirked at his foolish childhood reasoning, running his fingers along the steering wheel. “That and I didn't have much of a choice. My old man borrowed money from the wrong guy, so I had ta make it up for him. Car's gotta good return rate.”

“Did you get caught?”

“I almost did once and that was enough for me. Officer Brody was the one who got me out of that mess. Made me promise never to do it again or he'd make sure to lock me up. Scared the shit out of me. Never did it again.”

Kaiba nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. Why did he bring that up? He looked at the dashboard and sighed. “So um...What does it do?”

“If you hit this button...” Kaiba reached into the car over Joey to touch the screen turning the computer on. After typing in a few things, a diagram of the car and stats on all of its internal parts. “If anything is wrong with the car, the computer should pick up on it and diagnose the problem. This car has the most up to date, fastest processing computer on the market. You can check email, download music, access essentially anything. Since I know the owner of the Aston Martin company, he let me add a similar computer system into my car.”

“That is severely cool,” Joey breathed, his adrenaline was still going and Kaiba being close enough to pick up on the scent of his cologne wasn't helping.

“I thought you'd like it.”

“I really do...but I don't know why you're trying to give it to me. If you feel like you owe me because of earlier...”

Kaiba quickly cut him off. “Out of the car.”

Joey groaned and unbuckled. “Look I don't know what it is you're wanting from me.”

“I want you to stop arguing with me.”

Joey swung open the door with a little too much force and stepped out. Kaiba had to practically jump back away from the car door to keep from getting hit. He muttered something under his breath and walked over to his car. Joey huffed and slammed the door shut before leaning against it, shoving his hands and keys in his pockets.

“Don't slam the doors,” Kaiba shouted back at him without turning around. 

This was going to be a long night. He mumbled a string of curses under his breath and watched Kaiba get into the car. For a minute, he thought Kaiba was leaving, but then he realized he was looking for something. “Can I help ya find whatever it is you're lookin’ for?”

“No,” Came the curt reply from Kaiba as he climbed out of the car and shut the door. “Sit down.”

Joey stood there staring at him, then gestured around himself in all directions. “Where?”

“Here.” Kaiba absentmindedly gestured to the hood of the Aston Martin.

“There’s no way in hell I’m gettin’ on that car! I'll dent it. I know ya got money coming out of your ears but that’s just bein’ stupid.”

“No you won’t dent it.  _ Sit down _ .”

Joey balled his fists, “Fine. Fuck it.”

He stormed over to the car and hopped onto the hood. It should have dented with him jumping on it, why didn't it? Kaiba walked around to the other side and practically threw his briefcase at him. Joey caught it and held it, watching Kaiba climb into the top of the car. “What?”

“Why aren’t we dentin’ this car?”

“It’s bulletproof, I should hope you’re not heavy enough to dent it.”

“Bulletproof?!” Joey's eyes widened. “Why the hell would it be bulletproof?”

“I just want to be sure I'm prepared.”

“Prepared? Fuckin’ paranoid is what you are,” Joey scoffed, “I know where I’m goin’ if the worlds comin’ to an end.”

“You say that like it wasn’t already your plan.” 

Joey blushed. “How would  _ you _ know what my plan is?”

“Like I’ve said before, I’m not deaf. You and the geek squad aren’t exactly private people. I hear everything you talk about,” Kaiba said, taking back the briefcase.

“Like hell you do. I know for a fact that ya haven’t heard a damn thing we’ve said over the last year.”

“I haven’t. It’s as if you learned to be quiet all of the sudden,” Kaiba mocked, “Practicing?”

Seto had this conversation with him and it made him realize he might actually be practicing. He was loud by nature. Everyone told him that. Apparently he was loud in everything he did. Whispering, talking, everything. Everything including sex. Seto made several comments about it; mostly telling Joey how much he loved it. But he also tried to help him better control it. It was pretty difficult to do anything outside of their room if he was screaming his head off. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked the complete opposite direction of Kaiba in hopes he wouldn’t see the blush on his face. 

“I told ya I can be quiet when I wanna be.”

Joey looked on, while Kaiba laid back on the windshield of the car and sighed content. That was the first time Joey really heard the waves in front of them, lit up by the moon as they crashed on the shore. It was beautiful, maybe a little cold since it was the dead of winter. The chill in the air made him want to move closer to Kaiba but he knew that would probably be pushing his luck. He settled with laying back as well, staring out at the waves.

They gazed out onto the moonlit beach for a while before Kaiba spoke again, “I almost lost Mokuba...”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“I know. You just ran into my house and saved him without a second thought to being expelled or killed.” Joey stared at Kaiba’s profile as he spoke, his eyes glowing in the moonlight, “Ever since that thing attacked Mokuba, I keep seeing you and hearing you everywhere.”

“That’s weird,” Joey said, attempting to be sympathetic.

Kaiba turned and Joey’s breath hitched at the sincerity and desperation in his eyes. “I saw how you were looking at my reflection. I saw it again when you were talking to him after that _ thing _ disappeared. I could hear my own voice, but it didn’t sound like this.” He looked back at the beach and sat up. Joey sat up too, just as nervous about this conversation as Kaiba was. “I need to know what's going on. There was no reason for you to risk your life to save Mokuba. There was no reason to worry about my shoulder. There is no reason for me t…” 

Joey waited a moment to see if he’d finish that sentence but he didn’t. He thought about the party, the night everything started between them. Maybe he just needed to get Kaiba buzzed so he’d chill the fuck out. Or maybe that was another element of Seto’s terrible plan. He had a chance to do this right this time. Not drunk and confused at a party, but awake and alert on a legendary car with Kaiba. The more he thought about it, it was actually kind of romantic.

“Do ya remember when we tried ta kill each other back in October?”

“I try to forget. You’re expensive.”

Joey laughed and shook his head, “Ah huh yeah. Anyway, when I hit ya I was relivin’ a memory of that night.”

“So you got into a fight with me. That doesn't sound out of the ordinary.”

“Yeah, probably not. But ya don’t know why I hit ya.” he looked down and ran his hands over his knees, “Ya made me jealous. I saw ya kissin someone at a party we were at and it made me mad.”

Kaiba gave him a disbelieving look, “Joey. I dated Kisara for months and you didn’t try to kill me.”

“I would have if you kissed me first, then turned around and asked her out. Which I mean ya kinda did but that’s different.”

“ _ I _ kissed  _ you _ first? I don’t believe you.”

“Ya did! The whole thing was just some kinda fucked up test to make sure I actually liked ya.”

Kaiba frowned and turned back to look out at the moon. Then his expression changed completely, “It’s actually a good idea.”

“It’s a fuckin’ horrible idea! What’s wrong with you?”

“You passed.”

“Yeah I guess.” Joey instantly became flustered. “Well after that… I dunno. We just worked. I was with you all the time.”

“So many things are starting to make more sense...”

Joey laughed, nodding his head in agreement. “I'm sure they are.” his smile fell, thinking about the last year. It was so bitter sweet. “I was… devastated when ya started datin’ Kisara.” 

Kaiba tried to think of what that would be like, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Joey never was after Kisara. He was trying to get his attention and he was too stubborn to see that. Now it was in his face and he felt like he missed his chance. Joey was way ahead of him. He had months on him. Even if they started this right on top of the car, he’d be months behind. Weird memories and his gut telling him to just jump into this head first, didn’t change that fact. It wasn’t fair to cut in now as far behind as he was. But he couldn’t let him go either. What was he going to do? “I read more of her diary.”

Joey turned to meet his gaze. “What’d she say?”

“It’s not so much what she said, but what your sister told her.”

“It’s still blowin’ my mind that Serenity knew Kisara was there and didn’t say a damn word.”

Kaiba fidgeted, trying to get comfortable on the metal car hood, “Apparently they enjoyed gossiping about you.”

Joey laughed, “Yeah I saw that.”

“What are you doing there now?”

“I went with Ryou ta visit Juria. She gave me a map and talked ta me about the original Alice.” Joey winced at the confused look on Kaiba’s face, “Sorry. It’s really confusin’.”

“So you aren’t at the castle anymore?”

“Nah. I left like a week ago.”

Kaiba laid back on the windshield and stared up into the stars. “I wonder if that’s what I keep seeing.”

“What?”

“I've seen you everywhere today. I keep hearing you talking to me, but when I turn around you're not there. I think I'm remembering the last day I saw you.”

Joey was about to ask him what he remembered of that day when the memories of it hit him. Most of his interactions with Seto that day were...personal. Joey didn't know what to say and instead laid back as well, looking at the waves crashing onto the shore in the moonlight. He became lost in the sound of the waves until Kaiba spoke again.

“What are we?" 

“What do ya mean?”

“What are ‘we’? We are together there aren’t we?”

Joey licked his lips and exhaled loudly. “That’s a great question, but don’tcha already know?”

Kaiba glared at him.

“I'm bein’ serious. If ya  _ are _ rememberin’, ya should already know.”

“I have an idea.”

“There you go.” Joey crossed his arms over his chest, pleased with himself.

“I want you to say it.”

Of course he did. Joey turned to look Kaiba straight in the eyes and smirked playfully, “We’re a  _ very _ serious couple.”

“This isn't supposed to be funny,” he said, smiling back.

“It kinda is,” Joey teased and elbowed him in the ribs.

Kaiba’s smile faded and he turned away. Barely above a whisper, he said, “I think I’m too far behind.”

Joey felt his stomach drop. “What?”

He sighed, staring intently into the sky. He looked lost and conflicted.

Joey chewed his bottom lip. “Do ya like me?”

He paused and a breeze blew past them. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

Taking a chance, Joey reached out and took Kaiba’s hand in his, entrwining their fingers. “Then you’re not too far behind.”

“Joey I-”

“I get it,” he murmured, squeezing his hand and making him look at him, “If your rememberin’ things like that, ya gotta feel like it’s all happenin’ ta someone else. Hell, I still feel like that. You’ve felt it for what? A week? I’ve been feelin’ like that for months.”

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have.”

“Then give me a chance. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” Kaiba said, and gave him a smile just like the king did in Wonderland. 

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Joey brushed his thumb over Kaiba’s hand. “So what do ya want?”

His eyes darted down to Joey’s lips, “I guess I want you.”

It was hard to resist him when he was like this in Wonderland, being on the hood of his favorite car in the world, near a beach, under the stars and being this close to Kaiba was too much. Without a second thought Joey leaned in and captured Kaiba's lips in a searing kiss. Kaiba tensed at the touch but quickly melted into it. It was familiar, loving, passionate and burning with want. He'd never been kissed here like this before and it was strange to think he actually had been for months.

The night air did nothing to cool the fire in his veins while Joey sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Kaiba gasped, parting his lips enough for Joey to slip his tongue in, mapping the inside of his mouth. He pulled back and tried to catch his breath, staring into Kaiba’s dark eyes. Kaiba smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

Joey breathed him in. “Does this mean we're dating?”

“Maybe,” Kaiba purred, “I like to test things before I make them mine.”

Joey sat up, leaning over him and grinning ear to ear. “Ahhh I see what your doin’. Butterin’ me up with drivin’ my dream car and bringin’ me ta this beach so ya can ‘test me out’?”

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him as if to ask ‘Is it working?’.

Joey looked at the golden Aston Martin then back at Kaiba laying alluringly below him. “Yeah alright.”

He moved back so Kaiba could sit up. He shook his head at Joey and smirked. “For hating money being spent on you, Pup, you’re not a cheap date,” he said, leaning forward to kiss him. 

Joey blushed like mad at the quick kiss and watched Kaiba jump off the hood of the car and walk to the drivers door. “Hurry up Joey. I don't know about you but I'm cold.”

Joey climbed off the hood and into ‘his’ car. This time Joey knew what he was doing and started the car. Shifting into reverse, Joey looked over his shoulder making sure it was clear to pull out of the lot. As soon as he drove out, he turned around reaching for the stick-shift, but his hand touched bed sheets. “What?”

“Good evening, Alice.” Juria smiled, from down by his feet.

“I was driving, I could die!” Joey started to panic and shifted his leg before screaming in unexpected pain. “Damn it!”

“Don't move Joey and don't worry you really aren't entirely awake. The tea I gave you for the pain kind of messes with your consciousness from time to time.”

“Well that’s just fucking great.” He grumbled and hissed, moving his leg back.

Ryou came into the room and wrapped thick bandages around his wounded leg. Joey laid back down and rubbed his eyes. “We need ta leave soon. Seto got attacked by the Cheshire Cat. He’s hurt pretty bad. Urgh why am I so tired...”

“Same,” Ryou murmured even while his attention was focused on the bandages.

“It seems my tea was a little strong,” Juria giggled, “I apologize.”

“Nah it’s okay. When do ya think it’ll wear off. I was talkin’ ta Seto.” 

Ryou glanced up at Joey, making him regret every word. “Seto’s with you? It’s like 7 in the morning, Joey?!”

“What? He picked me up from work and took me for a drive. What was I supposed to say?”

Ryou tied off the bandages and let Joey's leg rest gently on the bed. “So are you guys together yet? Does he remember you now?”

“My brother is taking you out on a date?” Juria inquired. “I thought you were already a couple.”

“We aren't in the real world,” Joey sighed, “Weren’t. But I think we are now.”

“Good.” She smiled and bowed as the shadows of the room surrounded her and she disappeared with them. 

Ryou's white ears twitched. “The longer I stay here the less that freaks me out...”

“Amen ta that.”

“Well now that I am satisfied you aren't bleeding to death, I'm going to take a quick nap before we leave. I suggest you do the same.” Ryou chirped and got up from the bed. “Good night Joey. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks Ryou.” 

Joey watched Ryou leave the room, still concerned about him but unable to find the right words to stop him. The door shut behind the white rabbit and Joey stared into the star lights in the room. He didn't know how long he lay there in the dim light before he started to feel hot, really hot. Suddenly the stars began to flicker, like the florescent lights of the car garage. Before he knew it, he was out of his bed and in the car garage with Kaiba; bent over the golden hood of the ‘64.

His body burned with want and familiar strong hands gripped his naked hips tight enough to bruise. The gap in his memory began to fill in right when Kaiba thrust into him slowly. He didn't feel anything, and yet felt everything, as his senses became flooded with all he had felt up to that point. The kisses lingering on his swollen lips, the hot metal under his sweaty palms and the frigid air adding to the goosebumps on his skin, as if they were all just happening. If he didn't know any better he'd swear he could feel Kaiba's hands everywhere all at the same time. Inside him, stroking him and caressing him all at once. The over stimulation, mixed with the animalistic pounding of Kaiba's hips made his head spin in a daze of ecstasy. He almost didn't recognize his own voice as their conversation, the purr of the car engine, and Kaiba's moans filled his ears. Within minutes, Joey's body was screaming for release.

Kaiba's rhythm faltered, and they came undone together. Kaiba's name echoed off the walls of the vast car garage as Joey screamed. Both refused to move at first although Kaiba's grip had significantly lessened. When he finally felt as if he could stand, he pushed himself up off of him and stepped back.

Joey, however, lost his grip on the car as his vision went white. Luckily Kaiba noticed and grabbed hold of him before he hit the ground. “Joey are you alright?”

“Mmmmm...”

##  \--------

 

Kaiba shook his head and picked Joey up in his arms. He walked over and laid him down on the car cover sheet for the limited edition Aston Martin, minding his head. Satisfied Joey was just asleep and not hurt, Kaiba went back to grab his clothes. It all happened so fast he tried to process the night as pulled his pants back on. They were dating now. As hard as that was for him to believe. When they got back from the beach, Joey kissed him to thank him for letting him drive his dream car. 

It was just an innocent kiss but Joey’s voice in his head changed that completely, “Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stare at me all day?” He remembered telling Joey he had to have him and remembered vividly how Joey’s eyes darkened. 

Kaiba pulled his shirt on and buttoned it, leaving the rest to stay in a pile near Joey’s clothes. He walked back to a metal cabinet at the other end of the garage and grabbed some pre-treated cleaning clothes and a buffer for the car.  He shut the cabinet and sighed. Joey asked him if that was really what he wanted. After the conversation on the beach, he’d thought he was clear about not being where Joey was. Now he didn’t feel that way at all. He turned back to look at Joey, asleep on the ground. “He’s right. I am an idiot.”

He shook his head and made his way back over to the car. He cleaned it up and covered it with the sheet. Joey still hadn’t woken up. To be fair, it was at least 7 something. He hadn’t slept all night. Kaiba walked over to Joey and wrapped him up in the car cover. He put the keys in his mouth and gently picked him up. Carrying him to his car, he bit down on the key causing the doors to all open. With every minute around this car he loved it more. It was a shame he hated it at one time. Kaiba laid Joey in the passenger seat and made sure he was comfortable buckling him in. Then he went back and grabbed their clothes. 

Starting to get tired himself, Kaiba climbed into the car and started the engine. With a few quick touches to the dashboard screen he had Roland on the phone. “Mr. Kaiba? Working late at the office?”

“Hey Roland. I need you make arrangements for Mokuba, Joey wheeler and myself to be out of school today. I also need you to inform Helen that I am canceling all of my appointments for the rest of the day.” Kaiba said, glancing at Joey stirring in the passenger seat. “Don’t bother me unless the world is taking a nosedive.”

Roland snickered, “Yes sir. Nose dive. Got it. Enjoy your vacation, Mr. Kaiba.”

“Good night Roland.”

He drove for a while, listening to Joey snore on and off. He criticized himself for how crazy he was being. Taking a day off work when he had so much to do, buying a car for a guy he had no idea he even liked, and now this. He glanced over at Joey’s sleeping face. He supposed it could be worse. At least Joey’s sweet, amusing, extremely attractive, and a good challenge for him...physically anyway. He snickered to himself. Joey brought out something in him no one else did and as scary as that was, he loved it.

Pulling into the driveway of his home, Kaiba tried to stay awake. He parked the car and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out Kisara's locket. He opened it and smiled at the new pictures he put in it. One side held half of a group picture that was taken on New Years; with himself, Mokuba, Kisara, Joey and Ryou. The other side held Téa, Malik, Yuugi, Tristan and Serenity. It was a wonder that he managed to fit the large picture into the small locket and he enjoyed the feeling of pride from it. He hung the open locket on the rear view mirror and started to get out of the car. He had a lot to grab, Joey included. He put the keys in his mouth again and unbuckled Joey. Picking him up and creatively shutting the door, he bit down on the lock button and heard the beep. He opened his mouth and the keys dropped onto Joey’s chest. Satisfied they weren’t going to move, Kaiba carried him up the stairs, calling back to the car, “Try not to get stolen, Kisara.”


	14. 1/19 Tuesday

“It's about time you woke up...what were you doing?” Ryou smirked just mere inches from Joey's face.

Joey groaned and sat up, realizing he wasn’t in the Castle of Spades anymore. “I-I dunno. I think I was dreamin’.”

“Dreaming? You mean having your date with Kaiba?”

“No.” Joey frowned remembering little bits and pieces of sitting in a room full of food. “It was definitely a dream. That tea really fucked me up,” he laughed and looked down at his bandaged leg, “But my leg doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s good!”

“So...where are we?” 

“We are in a carriage on our way back.” 

“Oh good. So how was your night Ryou?”

“Oh I...uhhh...” Ryou looked down into his lap, wringing his hands before he began to speak again. “I guess I should tell you...you have been so open with me...it's only fair. Tristan and I have been dating for the last week but he's been trying to get me to say yes for the last month.”

“Tell me somethin’ I don’t already know,” Joey laughed at Ryou’s blush.

“Okay well...when he got back from touring the college campus I thought that he was planning on breaking up with me at the end of the year to go there. I was really worried that he was just dating me to get through this school year until he can go on to something else. But we talked about it and I feel a lot better.”

“Well it’s about time ya told me. Not that I didn’t know already.”

“Tristan asked me not to tell anyone.”

Joey frowned. That didn’t sound like Tristan. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Since when was Tristan secretive? That guy can't keep or plan out a secret if his life depended on it. Something was going on though, he could just feel it. However, the delighted and blissful look on Ryou's face made sure to banish any thought of alerting him of that. Ryou smiled and pointed towards their bag with excitement. “Oh and while you were asleep, Juria said that she would assist us if we gave her two of the Tarts.”

“So you gave them to her?”

“Sure did. I think it's a fair trade. She also said something about Yuugi, Atem and Yami being late.” Ryou continued to smile while Joey shook his head at him.

“That's not good news Ryou.” They laughed while Ryou tried to catch his breath.

“I'm sorry...like I said I'm just really relieved.”

The rest of their day in Wonderland consisted of Ryou pulling every detail of his relationship with Kaiba out of him. Normally Joey is not one to kiss and tell but when an immovable object, Joey, meets an irresistible force, Ryou; Ryou ALWAYS fucking wins. Being the middle of the night in Wonderland made it hard for Ryou to stay awake and pull to much out of him. An hour into the carriage ride, Ryou was asleep.

\---------

Kaiba pulled Joey closer, not really believing that he was in his bed. He was still half asleep enough to keep feeling the raw sadness and longing because his 'Alice' was gone and Joey's warmth against his heart and aching shoulder was heaven sent. He was really there, he was really laying happily in his arms. This was going to be strange. All of the emotions and thoughts that ran round his head felt like someone else's. What he had with Joey up until this point was all him, all real, now he was starting to feel the relationship Joey had with 'the King' and it was just strange. He wasn’t far behind anymore.

Burying his face into Joey's shaggy mop of blond hair, Kaiba breathed in his scent one final time before rolling over to look a the clock. “7:30....that's not so bad...wait...”

“Mmmm did you say something?” Joey groaned

“Do you have to work today?”

“Nah. It’s Tuesday… Who goes out ta eat on a Tuesday...” Joey scoffed and rolled over, pinning Kaiba to the bed.

Kaiba snickered and tried to push him away but he was too much dead weight to really do anything with. “I need to get up Joey.”

“I'm busy. You're being fuckin’ rude.”

If it were under any other circumstances, Kaiba would have been pissed to be brushed off so easily like that, but because he knew Joey was still half asleep, the whole situation was even funnier. Now he was really laughing. Laughing so hard he couldn't breath and 175 pounds of Joey on top of him made it even harder to breath. Joey started to snore. How was this fair? 

He snuck his hands under Joey’s arms and tickled him hoping he’d at least wake up.  And he did. With a loud gasp, Joey launched himself off of Kaiba and fall backwards off of the king sized bed. Still laughing, he made his way to the foot of the bed. “How did you even do that? This bed is huge.”

Joey panted, trying to remember where he was and what was going on. Looking up at Kaiba's euphoric grin and infectious laughter, Joey couldn't help but start to laugh too. “I’m glad you’re so happy.”

“Well,” Kaiba snickered finally calming down enough to talk, “you told me I was being rude. I just wanted you to roll over. You had me pinned to the bed.”

“Oh shit... I thought I was just dreamin’ that...” Joey groaned, blushing bright red.

“It's okay. I found it amusing.” Kaiba laid his chin on the foot of the bed staring down at Joey.

His normally perfectly kept hair was tousled from sleep, his nightshirt hung off of his left shoulder and a proud smirk on his face. Joey chuckled a little as he continued to stare at him. “What's so funny Pup?”

“This is the first time, since I met ya, that ya look real.”

“I don't look real to you?” Kaiba could understand where Joey was coming from, but he spent a significant amount of time with him in Wonderland; there had to be times there.

“No. You look....I don't even know...ridiculously attractive all the time, no matter what you’re doin’. Right now ya look real.” Joey cursed himself for his lack of words. That was not what Kaiba wanted to hear after just starting this relationship 24 hours ago or less. He needed to hear like everyone does in the beginning, 'yes your the sexiest person alive and I can't keep my hands off of you' not 'you're good spouse material'. Now that he thought about it, he should have lead with that.

“So you are saying I'm unattractive now?” Kaiba frowned.

“No! Damn it Kaiba! I mean that, right now you look real,” Joey sighed, the blush getting darker, “I dunno how ta explain it.”

Much to Joey's surprise, Kaiba just laughed. “Oh I see. You’re afraid I’ll outshine you.”

“Ya already outshine me.”

Kaiba tilted his head to the side, “So you’re starstruck.”

“What?”

“You keep looking at me like I’m perfect, well I am but, right now I look human. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Somthin’ like that.” Joey smiled and climbed back into bed. “How’d ya sleep?”

“Terribly.”

“Really?” Joey’s shoulders slumped and Kaiba pulled him into his arms.

“Well you know what it’s like. Falling asleep with someone and waking up to find them gone.”

“Yeah. I know all ‘bout that.” 

They laid in the silence for a while, enjoying each others company. But Kaiba had something on his mind. Something he needed to say. “Joey.”

“Hmm?”

“Why haven’t you told me you loved me?”

“What?”

“In Wonderland. Kisara talked about it in the diary.”

Joey adjusted to look into Kaiba’s eyes and sighed, “Yeah I saw that and it's 'cause I thought if I did, I’d lose ya.”

“So you do?”

“I thought we were takin’ things slow?” Joey smirked. “Ya really aren’t good at that are ya?”

Kaiba blushed. “Apparently not.”


End file.
